White
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: At age 9 Ichigo is put into a mental hospital after he keeps seeing people that aren't there. At age 23 he's still in the hospital using his abilities to scare the staff & to entertain himself. But when the hospital comes under a spiritual attack it's up to Ichigo & a few friends to save everyone in the hospital along with fighting off his inner demon. Dark themes. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

White

Prologue

(A/N) Dear God, no not another story! Yes, yet another one. This one will be one of rare dark stories that I do write. I'm going for psychological this time. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you.)

Summary: White was the color Kurosaki Ichigo hated the most. White was the monster that killed his mother. White was what the men wore that took him away. White is the color of his jacket. White are the walls of his prison. White was what the doctors wore. Since age 9 all Ichigo knew was a white hell known as a mental institution. He was declared insane after his mother death. He insisted that a large white monster killed his mother and that other people were talking to him that no one else could see.

Now age 23 Ichigo is still one of the hardest cases at Karakura Mental Hospital. Most of the staff are scared of him. Mainly because he knows things, things that he shouldn't know. But is Ichigo really as crazy as he seems? After a series of escalating events the hospital becomes a paranormal hot spot. Can Ichigo finally prove he's not crazy in order to save and staff?

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

How I detest the color white. Everywhere I look I see some variation of that horrid color. Or lack of color should I say. I learned quickly that white can be just as empty as black. I even loath the white in people's eyes as they stare at me. I'm always being watched here whether it be through the eyes human or electronic ones of the cameras. Even they are white to blend into void better.

I learned to hate the color white when I was going home with my mother that one wet evening. I was nine when it happed and it happened fast. We were walking near the river that evening, it was swollen and the current was moving fast. I saw what I thought was a person about to jump. I slid down the embankment to stop the girl. My mother ran after me. I heard her scream and then nothing. When I came to I felt a weight on me. It was my mother. She was soaked in blood. I was disoriented. The river was inching closer to us as the rain fell harder.

I could barely see but despite the heavy rain I could still make out a large form not far from me. It was large, ugly, and it was facing me. Its face was a large white mask. It looked like it was eating something. I couldn't make out what too well through the torrential rain. But for a brief moment it seemed as though the rain had let up just enough to let me see. It was my mother. But how when my own mother was lying on top of me?

It was right after that I heard the sirens and the yelling of people from the top of the embankment. The creature continued to eat my "mother" as people came down to check on us. My mother was pulled from off my own body and I was carried up the hill and to an ambulance. But all the while that thing just sat there and watched everything unfold as though he was watching TV.

My mother was dead and I was kept in the hospital overnight. While I was there I thought about everything that had happened and what I had seen. I came to the conclusion that it was monster that killed my mother and ate her soul. I remember telling the nurses about it. They called in a shrink for me to talk to. That doctor concluded that it was just my 9 year old brain trying to rationalize everything that had happened and that with a little therapy everything would be better.

So my father took me to my therapy sessions as ordered. They would come with up explanations to what I would tell them. They said that I perceived the murderer as a monster and that maybe he wore a white mask but I knew better. A few months later I began to see other things that no one else could see. I saw people that were transparent and looked as though they were hurt but they didn't seem to be in any pain. They would tell me things I shouldn't know. That's what really got me into trouble.

At school I started to be called a freak as I would talk to people who weren't there. There was a teacher that died about 3 months before from a car accident just outside the school grounds. I would talk to her regularly; however, my classmates and teachers were really disturbed by it. One teacher even came up to me to ask me who I was talking to. I told him it was Takashi-sensei. He didn't believe me of course. He brushed me off. I then told him that he and Takashi-sensei had been secretly dating for the last 3 years.

I remember that the colored drained out his face. He tried to sound like he didn't know what I was talking about. I then made the mistake of pointing out that he carries the engagement ring he was going to give her on a necklace up under his shirt. Ultimately that did me in. I was 9 and didn't know to keep my mouth shut.

The school was on edge with me for a while but after talking about Takashi-sensei it finally caused them some real alarm. I remember that I was sitting in class and the principal called me out of class. I went to his office unaware of what was going to happen. I walked into the main office and the secretary seemed nervous. I didn't think much of it as she got up and opened the door to the principal's office. I walked in and went to sit down when I noticed that the school principal wasn't alone in the office. Three large men dressed in horrid white stood near me.

I remember asking what was going on. The bastard promptly told me that these 3 men were going to take me away from the school and that he has already notified my father. It took me only a second to realize what was going on. I went to run to the door but it was locked and was quickly captured. I began kicking and screaming as one of the men wrapped his large arms around me. They quickly got to stretcher and started to strap me in. I took the opportunity to actually bite one of them. That didn't go over well. I was threatened with a sedative if I didn't settle down.

I was then carted out of school. Students started to flood the hall to see what was going on. The teachers were trying to usher them back into their classroom. I was then put into an ambulance and I was raced to Karakura Mental Hospital. Fear was all I could feel at the moment. I screamed and cried the whole way there. I was 9 and I was scared.

When I arrived I was in such a panic I don't remember much. I know I tried to get away. I remember hitting a couple of people and making ti to the door. I was caught and I bit another person. That pretty much did me in. I was put in straight jacket and I was quickly given small a sedative to calm me down. I was deemed a hazard to myself and others.

Do to my "state" my family couldn't see me until the following day. They kept me in the off-white colored jacket as I was walked to the visiting room. I was hoping to see my little sisters along with my father but all I saw was my father. He told me Karin and Yuzu were too young to be here to see me. I pleaded with him to let go home but he couldn't do anything to help me even though he was a doctor himself. He worked on bodies not minds. I asked him how long would I be here. He didn't know and that scared me.

The doctor came in while my father I were talking. He directed us to his office. I did learn that this doctor and my father had a history. They had been college mates for a time. However, this doctor, Ishida Ryuken, had stayed in school longer to also practice psychiatric medicine not just physical medicine. My father had asked for him specifically to look over my case. It didn't take me long to begin to hate Ishida.

I didn't understand much of what they were talking about at the time. I do now of course now that I'm older and I've been through it. The meeting seemed to drag on for a while. An orderly than took me out so Ishida and my Father could talk in private. I waited back in visiting room with the orderly watching over me like a mad hawk. Probably because I bit him just the day before. I held nothing back when I chomped down on his hand. I knew I drew blood. In my opinion he deserved it.

Finally my father and Ishida returned. I was told I would be kept here for a good long while. I asked how long that would be. Four months and see how things went from there. I didn't want to be here for that long. I wanted to go home and play with my sisters and sleep in my own bed. I remember I started crying again and started to fight to get out the retched jacket. My father was ordered to leave. I went to chase after him but I was quickly picked up by the orderly and brought back to my stark white room to calm down. The room was void; off white walls, white bed linens, white tile floor, white lights, and white blinds. About the only things that weren't white were the bed frame and night stand. They were a pale oak wood. It wasn't white but it matched perfectly.

It wasn't long after that I began my testing and therapy with Ishida. I hated that bastard dearly. He was clever and nearly impossible to fool. He knew when I would tell a lie and when I was about to through a tantrum. There was one instance I got so mad I slugged him in the face and broke his glasses. After that the jacket was mandated during all testing and therapy. There were even a couple of times I was thrown into the ever popular padded room.

Four months came and went and my father continued to visit often. Soon six months went by and then eight. I was 10 at that time and it was the first time I was allowed to see my sisters. But do to my temper I could only talk to them through a Plexiglas barrier. By that point my sisters seemed distant from me and I to them. It hurt. We seem more like old distant friends than a family.

There was talking at one point about me getting of here after 14 months had passed. I decided that would be on my best behavior if I wanted to go live with my family again. I put with that bastard as best I could. A couple of days before my review one of the girl's that was in my age group killed herself suddenly by breaking the blades off the blinds in her room to get to the string. She used her weight to snap of the strings from the mount and wrapped it around the neck. She took the loose end and tied it around the doorknob. She was on her knees when she just let her full weight drop pull the string taunt. She even pulled a little with her knees to get it as tight as she could. She slowly lost consciousness and then stopped breathing. It was about an hour before they found her and the only reason they found when they did was because one the nurses overheard me talking to her spirit in my own room.

That didn't set well at all. I was questioned about how I knew she was dead. I told them for the last 14 months I was speaking to ghosts so why should I repeat myself? I remained silent as they bombarded me with questions. The nurse had heard quite a bit of my conversation with the girl and the fact I knew not only that she had died but how she died got to her so badly she transferred to another department. And yet again my release date was put on hold again until I came clean. Hell, I didn't know she was in that state of mind. It was the doctors' fault, not mine. They should have known. That's what they are there for. She had a nervous breakdown at school. I would think suicide watch would be on the top of the list. Honestly, if I had known I would have said something but I didn't so I couldn't.

I was still stuck in Karakura Mental Hospital for several months as in 6 more. It seem my talent for attracting the dead was becoming more and more profound. I was getting ghosts from all over the hospital and the surrounding grounds. I couldn't ignore them like I use to and I knew that bastard Ishida knew it. I had been on several different types of medicine and they didn't help. Sometimes I swore some the earlier meds made my ability even worse. I would wake up screaming as the spirits would constantly try to tell me things. I couldn't get away from them and I still can't even to this day.

It was evident I wasn't getting out. As I got older my ability got stronger and some of the meds made it even worse. I couldn't get away from them and I couldn't get away from the nurses and doctors. I was stuck in a white prison. At one point when I eleven I was given a new pill to try. That only lasted about 2 days. It was the first time I had actually freaked the statue that is Ishida. I don't remember much but I do remember I was going absolutely berserk. It was like someone else was controlling by body. I knew I had done some serious damage to the staff far more than any 11 year could ever do. It was almost like I had suddenly gained super human strength. They actually had to use a strong sedative to bring me down. I was put into the padded room with two straight jackets on just for extra measure.

When everything had cooled down, and the drug was out of my system, little snippets returned to me. I remember feeling joy as I hurt the nurses and doctors. A deep fear later sunk in to my heart. That was something I shouldn't be happy about; hurting people to that degree. I had never gone off like that before. But between flashes of me bashing the staff I remember briefly pausing in front a reflective surface somewhere. What I saw wasn't me. Well, it was and it wasn't. It was me in the sense that it was my height, had on my clothes, and my face. But it looked like someone had just poured a few gallons of white paint all over body. I was just as white as my bed sheets in that reflection. But why I say it wasn't me was because of the most sinister smile that was planted on my face (or its face) and I could have sworn his eyes even looked golden.

I was put into isolation after that. All that I knew was the whiteness of padded room. I was in there for about week and I was monitored constantly. And although I apologized hundreds of times to the staff the damage was done. After my rampage, my stay here was infinite. At that point I had finally believed that maybe I really was mad. The only consolation about the whole thing was that the spirits had left for a couple of months but they did trickle back in eventually.

My father's visiting became less and less over the years. I only saw my little sisters on special occasions. We knew nothing of each other anymore. When they came to visit they would only stay like 15 minutes and leave. They're scared of me and this place. I can't blame them. I'm scared of myself and this white hell hole.

Eventually it came to a point where my sisters stopped coming altogether. Only my father came to visit and I could tell it was taking a toll on him. He was split trying to take care of me in the hospital and my sisters. I would much rather have him look after the girls full time than devote his time with me. I was taken care of so to speak. After his last visit I told the nurse that I didn't want any more visitors. I knew that hurt him but it made me feel better.

I hadn't seen him since I was 15 and I'm 23 now. I've adjusted somewhat to this white pit of disappear. I was granted a basic education while here. I'm so glad to know that if I get out of here I can work as a bagger in a local grocery store. So, yeah, fun stuff. Other than my daily pills and plenty of doctor/patient quality time I'm doing pretty good. I still see ghosts every single day. I have learned to use them to my advantage. They are good spies and I use them to help me keep tabs on Ishida and the rest of the staff. Knowledge is power and it pisses Ishida off to no end. He can't keep anything a secret from me. He doesn't show it much but it freaks him out. He gets a nervous eye twitch when he becomes unsettled.

There will always be animosity between us I fear. We do have one little joke between us; that I was the cause of his hair graying early. I really hope it to be true. So here I sit in my room with nothing more than a few things my father sent me in the mail. Like a photo of all of us together before mom passed. Different cardboard puzzles and word puzzles. I wasn't granted much access to mingle with other patients. If I scared the staff, just imagine what I could do to the other patients. So I'm left in isolation all the time but with all the ghosts hanging around I'm never really alone.

I heard a rumor that Ishida's son, who is about to graduate medical college, might be working on my case with his father. Ishida doesn't know that I know this. I'm going to give his son a rough course in all things Kurosaki Ichigo. I want to see if he's a stone pillar like his father or if he's made of something softer. In all honestly, I'm going to enjoy tearing the next Ishida generation apart like his father did me. I even know his name already. His name is Ishida Uryu.

(A/N Long and short at the same time. I don't know how far I'll go with this one. But I wanted to do something where I can use creepy tones. See you all later!)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. Shadows

White

Chapter 1

Shadows

(A/N This story will switch between POVs so I get into everyone's mind and really get to the nitty-gritty of everything. This story will progressively get darker with time. So don't go thinking that's not scary right off the bat. It gets there.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

There will always be animosity between us I fear. We do have one little joke between us; that I was the cause of his hair graying early. I really hope it to be true. So here I sit in my room with nothing more than a few things my father sent me in the mail. Like a photo of all of us together before mom passed. Different cardboard puzzles and word puzzled. I wasn't granted much access to mingle with other patients. If I scared the staff, just imagine what I could do to the other patients. So I'm left in isolation all the time but with all the ghosts hanging around I'm never really alone.

I heard a rumor that Ishida's son, who is about to graduate medical college, might be working on my case with his father. Ishida doesn't know that I know this. I'm going to give his son a rough course in all things Kurosaki Ichigo. I want to see if he's a stone pillar like his father or if he's made of something softer. In all honestly, I'm going to enjoy tearing the next Ishida generation apart like his father did me. I even know his name already. His name is Ishida Uryu.

* * *

(Normal POV)

It was a crisp autumn morning. The sun was out and few clouds dotted the sky. Breakfast at Karakura Mental Hospital was being handed out to each room. Ichigo waited in his room looking out his 3rd story window. It over looked the hospitals own little park/garden. A few patients were out there with coats on just wondering around aimlessly. Very rarely was he permitted out into garden area. It taunted him in a way because most of the time he was locked up in his room. He was moved to this room about 4 years ago. He swore it was his doctor's way of sublimely torturing him.

The dull roar of the food cart on the tile floor slowly started to get louder with its one squeaky wheel, rattling. He pulled himself from the window and dropped the white blinds. If he wanted breakfast he had to be sitting at his pale oak wood table that was bolted to the floor. His matching chair was also bolted down. He also had to keep still and not talk. He hated these rules.

The cart would stop and move, stop and move as the person made his way down the hall. Finally the cart stopped outside Ichigo's room. There were a few quick knocks on the door before the sound of lock clicked. The door carefully swung open and the man poked his head to make sure Ichigo was his spot. He ducked back behind the door again to grab the food tray. He cautiously stepped in and walked over to the small table. It was clear he was nervous around Ichigo as he set the tray down. He kept a close on the orange haired patient and slowly backed out and shut the door. The lock clicked back and the food cart moved down to the next room.

Ichigo let out sigh and pulled off the thick plastic dome. Yep, cardboard flavored food again. He rolled his brown eyes and started eating. The food here was awful. It was supposed to be healthy foods. Bullshit. The only things that were ever decent were the fruit cups and pudding cups. Everything else was total shit. But that's all he has to eat so he muddles through.

"They need some real cooks here," he muttered under his breath, picking the sausage link up between his fingers.

He was always fed finger foods because it was too dangerous to give him any utensils. Well according to Ishida it was. Speaking of the asshole he and his son should be showing in about 10 minutes. Ishida was very a punctual man and always arrived just before or right on time. One could set a clock to him. He had a saying "If you early you're on time. If you're on time you're late. If you're late you're SOL." He also pounded that mantra into the staff's heads as well. Meds arrived at exactly the same time every day, patients were taken to their appointment on time, and other scheduled actives were also executed on time.

Everything was repetitive and barren. There was hardly anything to do and the few things he could do were generally short lived. The sunlight that filtered through the white blinds bounced around the off white walls. It was more than enough light to see by. When he had finished he put everything back on his tray. He grabbed his tea and the fruit cup and walked over to the bed. He set the two items down on his bedside table.

_**They're coming.**_

"Yes, I figured as much, Akane, thank you," he said, turning to look at the ghostly girl standing beside his bed, the bind's cord still wrapped tightly around his throat. She then turned and vanished. "Let's see what Ishida's son has to offer."

A minute passed and there was a knock on the door. This was going to be good. The door unlocked and in walked Ishida Ryuken. Still just as cold as ever. Ichigo let a small smile slit his face. Ryuken knew that was never good sign with Ichigo. He knew something.

"What's up, Doc," Ichigo mused, his smile slowly getting more profound

"Good morning, Kurosaki, how are you?" Ryuken asked, with his pen and clipboard in hand. "And don't give me a smartass remark."

"Me give you a smartass remark?" Ichigo mocked, looking hurt. "I would never."

"You just did," Ryuken huffed, glaring at the young man in front of him.

"Why, yes, I did, didn't I? I suppose I'm fine today. Just board out of mind being cooped like a lab rat," Ichigo snorted, grabbing his fruit cup and pulled out a grape. "Oh, but you have a little surprise for me today, don't you? A very special guest, I believe."

The air grew stagnant and quiet suddenly. Ryuken's eye twitched and Ichigo chuckled at little bit. Ryuken wanted to keep everything a secret. He hadn't even told the staff about his son coming to work here for his internship before his college graduation. This did not set well. There was not a snowball's chance in hell that Ichigo could known anything. Ryuken's son Uryu was just waiting outside the door.

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

My father had told me to wait outside the room before he would introduce me to his pet patient, Kurosaki Ichigo. I had heard the patient was unnaturally knowledgeable about things that should be a secret. So when he practically called me out just now, I was more than a little shocked. I knew this wasn't good as my father had become quiet. I wanted to see Kurosaki now more than ever. Father would talk about him all the time but would never drop a name until I decided to work here for my internship. Father was going to test me by using Kurosaki. He would have to give probably one of his hardest cases. I had read over his file several times and quite frankly Kurosaki scared me. I know during the time I would spend here, Father will leave me alone with him once or twice as a test. That is not something that I'm looking forward to.

"Why not let him come in and say hello?" I heard Kurosaki say in a slightly elevated voice so I could hear him clearly. "Come in, Ishida Uryu. I don't bite. Well, not since I was 13 at least."

My chest tightened and a chill ran down my spine. He even knew who I was. I took in a deep breath and pushed the door open. I saw him sitting on the bed tossing a grape into the air and catching with his mouth with would looked like practiced ease. I pushed up my glasses up and stepped in. I close the door behind me. Beside him smiling at me in a mocking manner the thing I noticed most was that shaggy mop of bright orange her. I had read about it in the report of course but I assumed it would be like a strawberry blond not an actual orange.

He waved at me in the same mocking manner after I was in and took my spot beside my father. It was clear my father was more than a little upset. His eye was switching and his ears were slightly red. His was mad but he had a knack for keeping it under wraps. But I had seen him blow in the past and it wasn't pretty. Since the cat is now out of the bag I might as well say my greeting.

"Good morning, Kurosaki," I said clearly as he cocked an eyebrow at me. "I will be working here—"

"—As an intern. Yes, I know." Ichigo said with dull tone. "Must be nice to have such an influential figure as your father, getting you such a nice internship here. Lucky little bastard."

I could feel my temper starting to rise. Unlike my father I'm not nearly as stoic and my emotions are quiet easy to read. That was just what he wanted; to get a rise out of me. That orange haired bastard! I just need to calm down. He's getting to me that's not good. I take in a couple of deep breaths to calm myself.

* * *

(Ryuken's POV)

How Kurosaki managed to figure out my son would be doing his internship here is beyond me. I'm more mad than disturbed at this fact. He's already starting to push Uryu. It doesn't take much for Ichigo to get under someone's skin. His ability to know things about other people and things is…remarkable and highly unnatural. I know he doesn't like being isolated but be brought it upon himself regrettably. His temper, his strength, and skill to push one's buttons and manipulate are all contributing factors to his isolation.

However, despite the isolation he seems rather up beat. He still has his "visitors" come by everyday maybe that makes a difference to him. What gets me is that he knows no one else can see them. He tells everyone they are ghosts. One of the regulars he sees is Hayashi Akane. She was a 10 year old that killed herself by breaking apart the blinds in her room and using the cord to strangle herself. He knew about it before anyone else by claiming he saw her ghost and she told him what she had done. I still think he knew what she was going to do and didn't bother to tell us. Maybe the guilt of that caused him to imagine seeing her spirit. Anyway, I have an idea that might break the ice.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Uryu, entertain Kurosaki for a moment I'll be right back," Ryuken said walking out before his son could register what had happened and the door was shut behind him.

Uryu turned to look back to Ichigo as he tossed a pineapple chunk into the air again and caught it with his mouth. What exactly was he supposed to do? He knew Ichigo wasn't as wild as he once was but his strength was legendary. How long was his father going be? He then saw Ichigo hold out his fruit cup to him.

"Want one?" he asked calmly. "I didn't spit in it."

"Uh, no," Uryu said nervously, shaking his head.

"Not much of a conversationalist, are you?" Ichigo questioned, grabbing a piece of watermelon and picked out the seeds before popping it into his mouth. "It's seriously out of season for watermelon. Yuck. No flavor. It's probably some hothouse piece of shit."

It was clear Ichigo said whatever was on his mind. He really didn't care what came out. He picked out the other two pieces of watermelon before dumping them into the trash. He then put a banana piece in his mouth staring at Uryu. Uryu really didn't know what to do without his father around.

"Fact: if you want to be a shrink like your old man talk to your patients instead of staring at them like they're fish in a fish tank," Ichigo grumbled at the intern.

"The term is not shrink," Uryu grumbled. "It's psychiatrist."

"Oh, you like the proper term, huh? Listen, you may look like him but you seriously don't have any of his iron will," Ichigo said, picking out another grape. "You're going to be fun."

Uryu was about to snap when his father walked in carrying a straightjacket. Ichigo quickly stuffed the last of the fruit in his mouth as he got up. He held his arms out straight as the senior doctor put on the coat. He called Uryu over to help buckle the straps.

"He went right into that," Uryu whispered to his father.

"To him a straightjacket is like a leash and collar to a dog," Ryuken replied.

"Woof. Woof," Ichigo joked, feeling every strap tighten. "It means I'm getting out of this damn room. I've got the worst case of cabin fever and I'll do anything to get out of this white hell hole. By the way, where are we going?"

"The garden. I thought the cool air might do you some good," Ryuken said, grabbing Ichigo's arm as Uryu opened the door. "Now come along you only have 15 minutes out there."

"What that's it? You're so stingy," Ichigo grumbled as he was escorted outside into the hall.

"Twenty then," Ryuken grunted, pulling Ichigo harder with Uryu in tow.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

I'm going outside today as short as it is. I'm certainly not disappointed but I know Ishida is up to something. I'm not stupid. We walk to the elevator and wait for that to come up the 3rd floor. I look over at Uryu and he's still glaring at me. A couple moments later the elevator dings and we board. After we got off we go through a series of metal doors that lock behind us. Ishida checks me out of the psych ward to go out onto the grounds. We go through a few more self-locking doors and stop briefly at the guard station.

There is a really large guard that works there. I believe I heard part of his family was from Mexico. He looks like it for sure. He doesn't say much but honestly I wouldn't want to tangle with him any day. First time I met him I read his nametag wrong. His real name is Sado Yasutora. I somehow manage to come up with the name Chad. It stuck. I smile at him through the Plexiglas barrier between us.

"Hello, Chad," I said, happily. He just nods his head at me.

"Sado, do you mind getting the doors?" Ryuken asked, pointing to the doors that led to the garden.

"Yes, sir," Sado said as he vanished for a moment as an alarm sounded above the door.

Ishida pushed on the bar to open the door. Sado then came back into view. The three of us walked out into the crisp morning air it was still like around 10 in the morning. There were some patches of dew that clung to the grass, benches, and bushes. The large fenced in garden had been completely cleared just for me. Ishida was hell bend and determined to keep me from "terrorizing" the other patients. Even outside I was isolated. I was allowed to wonder but the jacket stayed on. Not that I mind the air was still a bit nippy.

I could feel them scrutinizing me as I walked around looking at everything. I now had a little less than 20 minutes to just sort of meander around and take in what I could before I was put back in my cage. The last time I was outside it was, oh, around midsummer sometime. The air was hot and humid. It made my hair frizz. Speaking of my hair I want a haircut soon. It's getting too long for my taste.

Now that I'm out here I can think a little better about the Ishida boy. He looks to be around my age and he does favor his father quite a bit in looks. But he doesn't have his father's rock hard demeanor. He wears his emotions on his sleeve. He's going to have to toughen up quick. If he thinks that I'm mad, he should see some of the others here. Even I shake thinking about them.

He's smart but unsure of what he's doing here. He wants to impress his father. I don't really see Ishida as a doting father. I have a feeling Uryu wants to prove he's capable of following in his father's footsteps. So on that note, he has some daddy issues. How cute. If I drive his son out that would just make Ishida livid. Oh, I want to try that now. That'd be fun.

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

I have a really bad feeling about the way Kurosaki is staring at me. Like a predator. The gears in his head are running a full speed. He's going to do something to me somehow but what I don't know. I really dislike that smile of his. It gives me the creeps. I was going to also use Kurosaki's case on a thesis paper as well but I don't know how much I want to be around him.

The main reason I'm here is to get dad off my back about a proper profession. If it was up to me I'd rather be a professional tailor or fashion designer. I'm really good at sewing but he insists that I become a doctor. Jerk. He's made every major choice in my life. I have no say in anything. He may even have an arranged marriage for me somewhere with my luck. Oh, no, I seriously hope not.

He also wants to impress everyone with having me follow in his footstep. Just last week he became co-owner of this hospital; so half of this hospital is now in the Ishida name. I have yet to meet the other co-owner. What's his name? Urahara Kisuke? I think that's his name. My dad isn't too fond of him, which means I like him somewhat already. I'm bound to meet the man sooner or later.

As for Kurosaki again I'm not really sure what to think of him. I haven't talked to him long enough to really generate an opinion of him. But right now even with that leering look on his face he seems rather smart and very opinionated. I think given a chance he could easy undermine even my father. Also the way that he knows things that he shouldn't rattles me. He has to be getting his info from somewhere but no one can figure out how. Actually, I think I'll still work on my thesis paper with Kurosaki as the subject.

* * *

(Ryuken's POV)

It's about time to bring Kurosaki back inside. He keeps looking over at us once in a while. There's no telling what is going through his head right now. It could be anything. He's extremely crafty and deceptive. I've warned Uryu about how he operates and I hope the boy keeps it in mind. He's been rather quiet this last year or so. I feel that a storm is brewing and he's just biding his time.

I still have no explanation of where he gets his knowledge. Surely his "friends" aren't real and leaking information to him. So there has to be a leak somewhere. Now that I'm the co-owner I can start to crack down on what's going on. Things are going to change around here as I see fit. Starting with Kurosaki. I know his father is an old acquaintance of mine but something has to be done about him. The only real obstacle is Urahara. He owned the whole hospital originally and only recently did he decide to fork over half of the business to me.

I know he's heard of Kurosaki but I doubt seriously that he's ever come to see the boy. I know if I can get him to visit the boy, he may let me make the changes I want. This whole hospital needs an overhaul. Urahara was more interest in the upkeep of the building and the politics of running a mental facility. He knows very little of the patients that dwell here.

I look down at my watch and it's time for Kurosaki to go back inside. I feel Uryu nudge me suddenly and point at Kurosaiki. He seems to be looking at something intently and very carefully. There is no telling what he's seeing in the bushes. He quickly turns and hurries to us. His face seems pale and worried.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"I wanna go inside now," Ichigo said quickly, practically racing past them to get to the door.

It was like he had suddenly seen something he didn't like in the bushes. He face was pale and he couldn't stand still. It was obvious something had unnerved him just now. But the Ishida family saw nothing out in the garden.

"What's the matter?" Ryuken asked, getting up with Uryu at his side.

"I just want back in," Ichigo said coldly, keeping an eye on the bushes he was looking at earlier. "Now, please."

"Did I just hear you say, 'please?'" Ryuken mused, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement. "That's a first for you. I honestly didn't think that word was in your vocabulary."

"I'll say it again if it'll make your ass move faster," Ichigo snapped at him. "Please, I want inside!"

"Well, Sato, you heard him. He wants back in," Ryuken said as the guard hit the button to release the lock on the door.

Uryu opened the door when he heard the buzzer. Ichigo dashed right in followed by Ryuken and Uryu. Ichigo peered out the small window in the metal door, carefully looking for whatever he saw earlier. Even the silent Sato had a look outside the larger window from his office and saw nothing. The guard just shrugged.

"What did you see?" Uryu asked a shaking Ichigo. "One of your ghosts?"

"No, something else," Ichigo said, turning to face Uryu. "I don't see it anymore."

"Let's go back up to your room," Ryuken said, taking Ichigo by the arm. "You can explain more there."

"Hold on, wait," he said, pulling out of Ryuken's grip and ran up the Plexiglas barrier to where Sato sat. "Hey, Chad, if you hear a knocking on the door and you notice nothing's there, don't open the door."

"C'mon, Kurosaki," Ryuken said, pulling him back from the security guard. "Back to your room like a good boy."

"I mean it! Don't open that door," Ichigo yelled at him as Ryuken and Uryu pushed and pulled him back farther inside.

Sato watched Ichigo and the Ishida family vanish farther into the building. What was that all about? He picked up his newspaper and started reading again. A minute passed and there was a couple hard knocks from outside. Sato peered over his paper and out the window. He saw nothing and looked back at his paper. Again he heard a couple of hard knocks. He looked up again and saw nothing there. Okay, that's creepy shit. Ichigo just warned him about strange knocking and he's heard several loud bangs on the door. Maybe there was a method to Ichigo's madness after all. But Sato wasn't going to say anything about this. The knocking happened again and he just moved away from the door all together. It took a lot to get him rattled and invisible knocking people did it quite well.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

I sat on my bed still in my jacket with the Ishida clan staring at me with their sharp eyes. I didn't know how to put this but this couldn't happen at a worse time. I had heard rumors of these things from the ghosts but I've never seen one until now. I had goose bumps all up and down my body. I never wanted to see it again.

The ghosts had told me about a lot of things that exist on their plain. One such thing was what attacked and ate my mother's soul. It was called a Hollow and type of "Hungry Ghost (1)." They are very strong and dangerous entities. However, what I saw out in the garden was something else completely; a shadow person. Once inside they wreak havoc in the building and of all places for this thing to show up; a mental hospital. This is not good. A Hollow was at one point a human soul but a shadow person was never once human. I know that I'm visibly shaking and I should say something but they'll never believe me. After all I'm "crazy!"

I should tell them but they won't believe or rather they can't do anything even if they did believe. Once that door is open it can enter and they don't leave. It also allows other negative entities to enter. There's nothing I can do if it gets in. This is very bad.

"Well, are you going to talk about what you saw?" Ishida asked me as he leaned up against the table in my room.

"Oh, I'd love too but you wouldn't believe me, so piss off," I snapped at them both. "Just get me out of this damn jacket and leave."

"Not until you say something about what you saw out there," that bastard orders me. His eyes narrow as he watches my every nervous twitch. "Come, now. Out with it."

How could I tell them? Really, how could I? They'd just give me another pill or something. Who the hell knows? I let out a long sigh. If I wanted out of this miserable jacket I had to say something to them. There was no use beating around the bush. If nothing else I could get it off my chest.

"Fine you really want to know?" I bit out, leaning up against the headboard of my bed. "It wasn't a ghost. It was something else."

"Like what?" Uryu asked me with curiosity on his face.

"I had only heard rumors before from the ghosts but this was the first time I had seen one," I said, looking between them. "They are called 'shadow people.' They are not something to ignore or disregard. If that thing gets in here you'll have a large mess on your hands."

"Are you saying you saw some sort of demon out in the garden?" Ishida asked. He looked highly disbelieving.

"Basically, yeah, I did," I snorted at him. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at me.

Uryu looked a bit lost if not a little worried. Oddly enough more people believe that demons are real more often than ghosts. Demons no matter the religion are always waiting in the shadows. In fact some of the time demons can even mimic basic human hauntings. It starts off slow and begins to escalate over time as it gets stronger and stronger. They feed off every negative emotion a human can produce.

"So what makes these 'shadow people' so terrible?" Ishida had a mocking tone to his voice. I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"Well let's see… They can manipulate physical objects, hurt people, deceive people, terrify people, follow people, and slowly drain a person's life energy," I explained but got no reaction from the bastard. "Huh, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Now I didn't say that," Ishida hummed at me as he pushes off the table. "Now let's get that jacket off. Uryu, help me undo the straps."

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

I hurry over to help undo the jacket. Ichigo is sitting very still as we work on getting him loose. I was not expecting this at all. A demon? Here? I wanted to brush it off like father does but ghosts were one thing and demons were another. My father is more of an atheist and I'm more agnostic. I neither believe nor disbelieve. I am a skeptic but I'm also opened minded about such things. I'm in that grey area.

Once Ichigo is free from the straightjacket he just rolled over and put his back to us. I have a feeling that would be our cue to leave. Just as well. I know father has other patients he wishes me to see along with him today. We can't spend all day with Kurosaki.

"Come along, Uryu," I hear my father say behind me.

Father opens the door and we walk out. He makes sure to lock the door before we leave. That will be a habit I will have to get into myself if I want to work here. We start heading down the hall when he suddenly stops me.

"So, what do you think of him?" he asks me in an amused tone.

"Well, uh, he's something," I reply. Honestly, I don't know what to say.

"That's putting it mildly," Father sighed, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "He'd been acting a little too good, lately. I had a feeling something was going to happen. First ghosts and now demons."

"And next time it will be space aliens," I joke but get a sour look from him. Well, I thought it was funny.

"He has no grip of reality whatsoever," he groans, putting back on his glasses. "I swear he gets worst and worst every year. Are you sure you want to do your thesis paper based off of his case?"

"He's been here since he was 9, correct?" I ask as he lets out a long sigh. "He's my age now? Twenty-three?"

"Correct," he nodded at me. "What exactly is your paper on?"

"I haven't told you yet?" I look of puzzlement of on face. "Basically my paper is how spirituality can help or hinder a mental patient."

He doesn't seem too please at the topic but I've already submitted the idea to my teacher. I have to have a good reason to change it but I don't want to regardless of what he thinks. He's talked about Kurosaki for years and the idea just came to me. So he's partly to blame but I most certainly wouldn't tell him that.

We start moving again. We're going to the next patient he wants me to follow up on. Oddly enough I know this girl. We had gone to middle school together and were even in the same class. She sat beside me in class and I had a bit of crush on her back then. I haven't told Father that we had been in the same class or that I had crush on her. He would never let me see her if I did. We can't get emotionally involved with patients. I had always wanted to know what happened to her after her brother was killed in that car crash. All I knew at the time was that she had taken it extremely hard and had stopped talking. She used to be a real chatter box back in middle school and real lively. So I'm expecting a bit of shock when I see what she's like now. According to the report she still hasn't said a word.

We are now down on the second floor. It's not an isolated area like upstairs. The patients are allowed to walk around and interact with each other under the watchful eyes of the nurses of course. Her favorite area to be in is supposed to be the arts and crafts room. It can sit about 20 people at one time. We walk in and look around for her. I paused for a moment to look at all the artwork that hung on the walls. Some of the better ones were even laminated to preserve them.

Father directs me to the back of the room. I see a head of long tawny hair. Oddly enough even after all these years I'm still getting a couple of butterflies in my stomach. I push up my glasses as we stop behind her. I have no idea if she'll remember me or not and if she does how she will react. She knows sign language but prefers pen and paper to communicate from what I've read. Well, I'm about to find out if she remembers me or not.

(A/N Yes, that's the end for now. Tell me what you think. A silent Orihime? Odd no? I hope this is turning out well so far. I'm trying to come with come good curveballs to throw into this story. Tell me what you all think.)

(1) Hungry Ghost: I'm basing them off of Japanese Buddhism, which is what I think Tite Kubo did. The one I based them off is the Jikininki/Shokujinki. I this bit from Wikipedia. They are spirits of greedy, selfish or impious individuals who are cursed after death to seek out and eat human corpses. They do this at night, scavenging for newly dead bodies and food offerings left for the dead. They sometimes also loot the corpses they eat for valuables, which they use to bribe local officials to leave them in peace. Nevertheless, jikininki lament their condition and hate their repugnant cravings for dead human flesh.

Often, jikininki are said to look like decomposing cadavers, perhaps with a few inhuman features such as sharp claws or glowing eyes. They are a horrifying sight, and any mortal who views one finds himself or herself frozen in fear. However, several stories give them the ability to magically disguise themselves as normal human beings and even to lead normal "lives" by day.

Millie M. Banshee


	3. Lessons

White

Chapter 2

Lessons

(A/N Okay, wow this seems to be somewhat popular so far. Honestly, I didn't think this would get that far off the ground. I was expecting less than this. Okay, so enough of me rattling on just start reading.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

We are now down on the second floor. It's not an isolated area like upstairs. The patients are allowed to walk around and interact with each other under the watchful eyes of the nurses of course. Her favorite area to be in is supposed to be the arts and crafts room. It can sit about 20 people at one time. We walk in and look around for her. I paused for a moment to look at all the artwork that hung on the walls. Some of the better ones were even laminated to preserve them.

Father directs me to the back of the room. I see a head of long tawny hair. Oddly enough even after all these years I'm still getting a couple of butterflies in my stomach. I push up my glasses as we stop behind her. I have no idea if she'll remember me or not and if she does how will she react? She knows sign language but prefers a pen and paper to communicate from what I've read. Well, I'm about to find out if she remembers me or not.

* * *

(Present Time. Normal POV.)

It was now time for Inoue Orihime's appointment. Ryuken quickly shuffled through his overloaded clipboard to get to her more recent files. Uryu waited nervously beside his father as Ryuken cleared his throat to get the young woman's attention. Uryu held his breath slightly as her attention was jerked from her artwork at the noise.

Orihime let out a slight sigh at the sound. It was Dr. Ishida's way of getting attention. She quickly put down her paint brush and turned in her wood chair to greet him with a small smile. He didn't dislike the man but she wasn't too fond of him either. Her ash colored eyes quickly fell on the stone faced Ishida but she couldn't help but notice another person standing beside him. His was a new face to be sure. New doctor perhaps? He did look slightly familiar, however, and the new doctor also bared an uncanny resemblance to Dr. Ishida.

"Good Morning, Inoue," Ishida spoke in a dull voice. "How are you this morning?"

Orihime just shrugged at him. She wasn't having a bad day but it wasn't a great day either. She quickly reached to her right to pick up her pencil and writing pad. She scribbled down a few words on her pad and held it to the doctor.

"I'm okay today," the words read.

"Well, that's good to hear. Inoue, I would like you to meet our new intern. He will be working on your case," Ishida said, turning to look at his son. "This is my son, Ishida Uryu."

Orihime raised an eyebrow at the name. She knew that name from somewhere. The new intern looked a little nervous as she stared at him. His face and name were very familiar. She knew for a fact that they met before but just couldn't put her thumb on where.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Inoue," Uryu said with a quick bow.

"Gather your things and let's go to your room," Ryuken said, quickly.

Orihime quickly gathered her artwork and cleaned up her spot. She got up and poured out her paint water in the sink. She then walked to the door where the nurse in charge of the art room sat. She handed over her water color paints, brush, and cup. This was an obvious routine for her, Uryu noticed. They quickly followed after her as she made a beeline for her room. She then made a sharp turn to the right and quickly sat on her bed.

Uryu walked in first followed by his father who closed the door behind them. Ryuken quickly took the chair that sat close to her bed. Uryu was left standing. Orihime kept her paper in her lap and her pencil firmly in her thin fingers. Ryuken quickly pulled out his own pen from his pocket and turned to look a clipboard for a moment before turning to back to Orihime. Orihime was more focused on Uryu, however,

* * *

(Orihime's POV)

I know him from somewhere and it's making me mad that I can't place him. Oh, where do I know him from? I'm pretty sure I've never seen him here before as Dr. Ishida said he was a new intern but… I know that I know him.

"Inoue," I jump at Dr. Ishida's sharp voice. "Did you hear me?"

Oops! I must have spaced out. I quickly shake my head and turn back to Dr. Ishida. He doesn't like to be ignored. I don't do it on purpose. I just can't keep my attention with him. He's just sooo boring to talk to.

"I'll say it again. Have you tried to talk at all?" Dr. Ishida asks me in a slight irritated voice. "A chuckle, grunt, or whine?"

I turn my eyes from him and I shake my head. I know his frown deepens. I just… I don't know if I can talk anymore. I haven't said anything for so long.

"Inoue, you need to start talking again. I understand the shock of your brother's death was hard on you but you need to move on," he tells me flat out like he does in ever session with me. "I don't want you to keep staying here. You're an adult now. You should be out on your own with a career and so on."

I know what he's saying is true. But… I just don't want to hurt anybody else. I reach up for my hair my hair pin. It had two but… They were the last thing my brother gave me before the accident. Honestly, it's the only thing I have left of him. My parents were as usual MIA when my brother died. They didn't want children. My brother, when he was old enough with a secure job, got out and took me with him. I haven't heard anything since from them. Just as well they did nothing for us. My brother was the closest parental figure I had.

"INOUE," I jump to attention as he snaps at me. "Where are you floating off to today?"

I give him a weak grin and shrugged. I spaced off again. He doesn't look too happy with me. But it doesn't matter who he sees he never looks happy. He really is a cold man. I don't think he's too happy with his job. He's terribly bitter about a lot of things that go on here. He's hard on the patients and staff.

"Let's try this again. How are your journal entrees coming?" he asks in a dry tone. "You have been keeping up with them?"

I nod my head and lean over to open the drawer to my bedside table. I pull out the simple white notebook and hand it over to him. I have such a hard time talking to him face to face that I write down everything that's bothering me or makes me happy. I also have a tenancy to doodle all over the pages. I don't think he really likes that too much. But that would be nothing new. I still don't write down everything that troubles me. Everyone has something they want to keep to themselves.

I watch him flip though my latest pages. He skims them briefly to get an idea. He then shuts my notebook with a hard snap. He'll keep it for the rest of the day so he can read it in more detail. I'll get it back tomorrow morning and then we'll have more of a session to discuss what I wrote. He then hands my notebook over to his son.

"I'll be supervising the case still, but I think you can handle this one quite well for the most part," Dr. Ishida tells Uryu sternly. "Is that alright with, Inoue, to have my son look after you for a while?"

I quickly nod my head. I don't have any problems with it. In fact I rather like the idea. It would be a nice reprieve to have him looking over my case. He hasn't said much but he doesn't seem to be anything like his father. It'll be nice to have someone to "talk" to per say. I can hardly wait to start my new sessions with him. I know I have a wide smile on my face. I'm just happy to have someone else to work with me. I can't wait to tell Tatsuki.

Tatsuki and I became friends just before my brother passed away. She visits me twice a week. Tomorrow is one of her visiting days. Maybe she'll come when Uryu is still around. She's already made it quite clear that she doesn't like Dr. Ishida and generally irritates him when she sees him. I know she gets to him because his eye does that weird twitchy thing. I hope this will be more fun with Uryu.

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

I look at the white notebook in my hands. I open it briefly and I'm hit with more doodles than writing. That's one of my father's pet peeves and I love it. I know I have a lot of reading to do to get caught up with her. I quickly take notice that Orihime seems quite happy about me taking over for a while. I feel a slight flush warm my face. I loosen my shirt collar a bit with my finger.

I have also taken notice that's she been studying me. I think she recognizes me but can't place me. I honestly can't blame her. She hasn't seen me in about 10 years or so. My glasses don't have the big thick rims anymore and I've lost a lot of that "geek" look I use to have. I'll tell her tomorrow when I have some time away from my father. If my father ever found we had been classmates and that I had a large crush on her back then I know he'll pull me off the case before I could blink.

"Is there anything you would like to tell us before we leave today?" my father asks her just cold as ever.

Orihime puzzles for a moment on the question and then shakes her head. Well, I guess that's it for today. That ended quicker than I thought. I don't know how much help I can be to her but I hope she'll open up to me more so than my father. I turn back to my father as he gets back to his feet and fixes his clipboard.

"Inoue, I've contacted a speech therapist for you and she'll be coming by sometime next week," my father tells her bluntly. "Maybe she can get you talking again. Until then just try to make some sort of vocal sound for us. We know there is nothing wrong physically keeping from talking. It's in your head. You won't let us know why you won't speak anymore. No one can help until you let us know what's wrong."

I watch Orihime turn away from him. She obviously doesn't wish to tell anyone anything. My father just shakes his head and turns towards the door. I quickly follow him out the door and close the door behind me. I feel bad for her but I can't let that show. Especially in front my father. I look back at the notebook in my left hand. I open it again as I follow my father down the off-white colored hall. I have to admit she can draw quite well.

I notice we head back to the elevators. We wait for it to come back to our floor. My father clears his throat as I look up from the notebook. He pushes up his glasses as the elevator dings and the doors slide open. We step into the small elevator as a couple of nurses step out. He's fixing to tell me something.

"Do you mind working with Inoue at all? She's a bit spacy as you saw," he tells me hitting the button to go to 4th floor. "She has ADD. Keeping her attention can be a bit hard."

"I don't mind," I tell him glancing back down at the notebook. "I'll just have to come up with a way to keep her entertained more or less."

"We'll go back up to my office and get a couple more files," he tells me as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open again.

We come across another set of locked doors. I know the doors are put in place to protect the staff and patients but they get rather annoying to have to unlock all the time. My father slides his keycard through the reader. I hear the familiar sound of the buzzer as the door unlocks. I still haven't gotten one for myself yet. I need to bring that up when we get to his office.

We walk down the long hall. His office is at the very end of the hall next the break room. It's rather a nice brake room. It has two microwaves, a large coffee maker, a sink, a fridge, and 3 nicely stocked vending machines. Everything of course is health food, which of course is one of my father's new changes to the building. We make a sharp left turn into his office. I have a small desk of my own by the window.

I wait as he puts up Kurosaki's and Inoue's files and gets out a new set. For the most part I'm going to still be with Kurosaki's case, as my theses paper will be based off him. I wait patiently for him to sort through everything. I take a moment to look around the room more. He has quite a few plants in the window above my desk. Planting is one of the few thing my father does to unwind. He's rather good at. The off-white walls keep to the theme of the building. I see a couple large painting prints hanging on the wall. There are plenty of medical books on shelves and several grey file cabinets. It a rather large office but it's full to the brim. I have my small desk at the back and he has a larger desk in the middle of the office space. I notice that he doesn't have any photos or any real personal effects on his desk. With the exception of a small bonsai tree on his desk everything is related to work. Seems about right; we only have 3 photos hanging up in the whole house. He holds little sentimentality to such things since mom walked out on him, well us really, when I was 6. Anyway…

"I still haven't gotten my keycard yet," I finally voice.

"I'll get you one sometime today," he didn't even bother to look up at me when he said that. "I have one more case for you. Be on your toes with this one."

* * *

(Ryuken's POV)

I know Kurosaki has already rattled Uryu a little bit but I want see if he can handle one more person. Of course this one will… Hmm… I should put this? It'll be really interesting to see how my son reacts to this person in particular. He needs to get use to the weird and the disturbing. I quickly finish making sure the file is in order and put everything back in the folder to take with me. We need to go back down the 3 floor again.

"Let's go. We're going back down to the 3rd floor," I quickly tuck the file under my arm as Uryu snaps to attention. "I think this person will get you more acquainted with how unusual and disturbing a person can get."

He just nods his head and follows me out the door. He hasn't said much after we left Inoue's room. In fact he started acting a little odd when meeting her. I need to keep an eye on that. He's always been a bit of sucker for a pretty face. He doesn't need to get involved with patients like that. We continue back down the hall. I grab my card and unlock the doors again leading to the elevators. We stop on the elevators and I push the down button.

"By any chance after this last patient if I could stop my Kurosaki's room again just for a couple of minutes," I hear Uryu ask me from behind. "I just want to ask him a couple of questions. It's for my paper of course."

"I would have preferred you asked me before we left the office," I tell him sternly as the elevator dings and the doors slide open. "I would have let you have Kurosaki's file. I will also warn you he will not be in the best of moods. He tends to stay like that for the rest of the day."

"It won't take long at all," he tells me almost brushing off my warning at the push the button for the next floor down. "Not even 5 minutes."

"Keep it that way. No more than that," I warn him again. "Kurosaki is not someone to toy with."

"I know that," he mutters under his breath.

That's disrespectful but I'll let him learn his own lesson. Kurosaki given the chance is a power house and what's worse he knows it. We may have his furniture bolted down but I think driven to a certain point that freak could rip them right from the floor. No, I mustn't say freak. As odd as these patients may be they are still people. Though, some I do wonder about sometimes.

The elevator comes to a stop and we walk out as the doors open. This is the only floor without the security doors. I don't know why. The floor above and both the floors below both have security doors outside the elevators and stairs. Grant it a patient can't go anywhere but there is no reason why we don't have any on this floor. This is also the floor that could use the doors the most. That will be something else to bring up at the next board meeting. Thankfully these elevators only lead upstairs to the offices and next floor below only, but the stairs lead all the way down to the ground floor and basement. There is no way to get out of the basement. Thankfully there are security doors down there too.

We cut a corner to get to our next patient; Asano Keigo. An odd one indeed. I want to see just how Uryu handles him. He's harmless of course but he has an unusual fear, or rather a paranoid delusion. How he came to believe his delusion and how he came up with it, no one knows. I've heard from friends and family he had always been a bit odd. However, sometime in his second year of high school he just snapped and in the middle of class. Not a pretty picture from what I've heard.

We come to a stop at Asano's room and I turn to Uryu. He's waiting for me to explain this case. I also take notice that a few nurses and orderlies are peaking around corners and out of doors. Typical. The nurses on this floor generally make a game out Asano to new nurses and orderlies. However, I don't see any game in it. Well… Maybe just this once. I reach into my pocket and pull out the keys.

"You haven't explained anything to me yet," Uryu tells me, watching me fiddle with the keys.

"I believe this one will be self-explanatory," I reply quickly, finding the right key and putting it into the lock.

He gives me an odd look as I unlock the door. I swing open the door and let Uryu in first. I don't expect this to take too long.

"Hi! You the new doctor?" that's Asano.

"NAAA-HAAAA!" that's Uryu.

He rips the door from my fingers and slams it shut. I can hear the staff chuckling as Uryu tries to compose himself a bit. It takes him a little less than a minute. He quickly gives me one of his "I hate you right now" glares. His lips are pressed tightly together and his eyes are narrowed. It was worth it. I honestly don't care how mad he is at me right now.

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

Naked! That man was butt ass naked! What the fuck was Father thinking let me walk in there without any warning? I got a full frontal view to boot! That's an image that's not going to leave my mind anytime soon! What's that? I look around a see some of the other staff laughing at me. I don't really find this funny! I know why he did this. I got a little cheeky with him upstairs. It doesn't take much to get bur under his skin.

"Real funny," I snap at him.

"Shall we proceed then?" he hands me over this patient's file and I open it. "This is Asano Keigo. As you can tell he doesn't have much use for clothes. He has a rather odd delusion about clothing in general."

"It says here that… He believes spiders weave clothing sometimes to control people," I raise an eyebrow to this. "And he believes at one point he was controlled by a spider via his high school uniform?"

"Yes, in fact he believed it so much that he stripped right in the middle of his class," Father tells me dully, taking off his glasses and handkerchief from his pocket to clean them. "He's hyper but harmless. The only clothing he will wear is what he's knitted or crocheted himself. For the most part he still doesn't wear any clothing unless he's leaving his room."

"Great," I mumbled under my breath.

"You could just ask him to put something on so he's not completely bare," Father relays to me, grabbing the door handle again.

I really don't want to do this now but I don't have a choice. The door swings open and Father walks in first. I slowly follow right after him a little more than apprehensive. To my relief Asano has already put on some sort of knitted shorts. I'm guessing this isn't his first time to have some poor soul walk in on him with no prior warning. Once again Father takes the chair and I stand.

Asano sits on his bed kicking his legs back and forth. He had a large smile on his face as my dad prepares his clipboard. The room is covered with knitted and crocheted items to scarves, hats, blankets, sweaters, and so on. I have to give the man kudos for his time and effort into make all this. I hear my Father clear his throat. It's time to pay attention.

"Good morning, Asano," Father says, looking at the grinning brunet. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh, the same like every other day. Yep, nothing new here. Then again there is nothing new here. Oh, well c'est la vie," he just waves at Father still smile and kicking his legs. "However, you are a new face. Name's Asano Keigo, but you probably know that by now. Hey, you know, sorry for that little scare! It common practice around here to let the new staff to just walk in on me. It's like a game. Personally, I think it's a form of hazing—"

"Ahem," Father clears his throat rather loudly to get Asano to hush.

"Oops, shutting up," Asano says quickly and coving his mouth in a mocking way.

"Now, let's do this the right way," Father grumbles, looking at Asano. "This is my son Ishida Uryu. He will be the new intern here. I'm letting him work on your case. Please show him respect."

"Yeah, sure, my full respect," Asano gives us the thumbs up. I can tell Father is not amused.

"Now… We have talked about this for a while and I would like you to at least try on a pair of those boxers I gave you last week," Father says pointing to a wad of a least 3 boxers sitting on the floor in the far corner of the room.

* * *

(Keigo's POV)

I slowly turn my eyes to look at the wad of clothing across the room. I really don't want to put them on. They're no telling what's crawling in them now. I look back at Dr. Ishida he doesn't look too happy but I've never seen him crack a smile. Nope not even once. He honestly creeps me out.

"C'mon, do I really have to?" I ask with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Get up and grab a pair," he barks back at me. He can be rather mean at times. "There are no spiders in there. The only thing that could be in there are dust bunnies from sitting on the floor for a week. Now get up and grab a pair."

I really, really, really, don't want to do this. I ever so slowly get up from my bed. I take a step, then another step, and another. I slowly make my way to the far side of room ever so slowly. I really don't want to do this.

"Move it. You've only gone 4 feet," Dr. Ishida snaps at me. He can really hurt my feelings sometimes. 'You still have 7 more feet to go and it's taken you a minute to get that far."

"Oh, are you timing this?" I ask. Uh-oh. His eye is twitching that's not a good thing.

I pick up my feet a little more. All too quickly I'm standing in front of 3 pairs of boxers. I really don't want to touch them. I turn to look at Dr. Ishida and his son. They are watching me like a hawk. Okay, all I need is a pep talk. Okay, Keigo. You can do this. Yes, you can. Just like Dr. Ishida said there's nothing there but dust bunnies. Absolutely harmless. I can totally do this. I just need to reach down and pick up a pair. Beat it out the dust bunnies and put them on. Okay, I just need to reach down. Reach down… Just little more… Reach…

"Fuck it! I can't do it! I don't know what could be crawling in there," I whine as Dr. Ishida's eyes twitches even more. I notice Uryu has his face planned firmly his open palm shaking his head.

Dr. Ishida suddenly stands up and marches over to me. In one swift movement he reached down grabs a baby blue pair of boxers, beats them against the wall a bit, and shoves them into my chest. I'm guessing game time is over.

"Put them on right now, Asano," he bites my bead off. "There are no spiders in there and no spiders created them. They were produced on a mechanical loom."

Wow, he's being dead serious. He's really creeping me out with that glare. He's really not giving me choice this time. I look back at the crumbled boxers in my arms. I really have no desire to put them on. Spiders can be very small. I just need tell him no. That's all. I just need to tell him no.

"I CAN'T DO IT! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" I grab hold of him harshly as he stumbles back. "I'LL DO ANYTING BUT THAT! PLEASE DON'T MAKE DO IT!"

"GET OFF ME," he pushes me back and fixes his glasses. "Fine, you want to act like I child I'll treat you like one. I'll be confiscating your yarn, needles, hooks, and looms."

"What? Wait! Please don't," I quickly rush over to my stash to get to them first. "Don't touch them! I'm begging you!"

"I simple request and you made it into a theatrical performance," he growls at me pushing me aside. "What do you think was going to happen?

He grabs one of yarn bags and I try to pull it from his fingers but he's pulling just as hard as I am. He won't let go and neither will I. I won't let him take it.

"Let go," he orders me.

"I won't, I won't, I won't," I reply quickly.

"Uryu, stop standing there like a spectator and start gathering his things," Dr. Ishida snaps at his own son.

"Uh, yes, sir," he nods quickly and starts going about my room picking up all my arts and crafts items.

"Please don't do this, Dr. Ishida," I plead as my hands are pulled from the canvas bag. "This place is super boring otherwise!"

"Then think before you act," Dr. Ishida snaps again. "And stop interfering or I will have you restrained. Am I clear, Asano?"

I slowly back off as I watch the Ishida family ransack my room, looking for all my yarn, needles, and hooks. All of this was because I wouldn't put on a pair of boxers. Is should know better by now but I'm forever pushing my luck with him. In a matter of minutes all of my art supplies are crammed into bags heading towards the door with them.

"Please don't do this," I plead one more time as they open the door.

"These will stay with the nurses for as long as it takes for you to put on one of those boxers," Dr. Ishida states harshly, ushering his son out and then shutting the door behind them.

I let out a long sigh. So unfair. Sometimes I really don't like that man. He never gives an inch to anyone. He's like a rock. No, a mountain. I stick my tongue out at the door as I march back over to my bed. He thinks he won the war but he only one a battle. I get down on the floor and roll over unto my back. I scoot under the bed and pull out my secret stash from the bottom of the box spring. Haha! I'm more resilient and smarter than he gives me credit for! Oh, yeah, in your face, Dr. Ishida!

* * *

(Normal POV)

The Ishida family with arms full of yarn, hooks, needles, and looms walked down to the nearest nurses' station. The nurses watched in wonder as they set down about 6 large canvas bags full to the brim. They knew Asano was in big trouble.

"Take these to the back room. Asano won't be doing any knitting for a while," Ryuken said, sternly as a couple of nurses came forward and grabbed the bags. "He'll get them back once he puts a pair of his boxers on and keep an eye out for any secret stashes of his."

"Yes, sir," one the nurses said as they vanished into the back.

"Come along, Uryu. They will be severing lunch up here soon," Ryuken said, turning to his son. "It's best to talk to Kurosaki before they do."

Uryu quickly picked up his feet and followed his father back down to Kurosaki's room. He felt bad for Asano but could see why his father took away everything. It was just a simple request but Asano took it overboard. They came to a stop in front of Kurosaki's room and Ryuken fished out the keys from his pocket.

"Each door has a number and so does each key," Ryuken said, handing the set to Uryu. "Remember keep it simple and sweet. No more than 5 minutes."

"Yes, sir," Uryu said, going through the keys. Uryu knew better than to sass his Father.

Once he located the key he walked up to the door. His father just tuned on his heel and started towards the elevators. He knocked on the metal door briefly before unlocking it. Uryu had to keep his wits about him. There was no telling what Kurosaki will do or say to him. He cautiously opened the door.

"Excuse me, Kuros—" Uryu stopped dead after being beamed in between the eyes with something wet and sweet smelling.

He looked down to see a piece of crushed watermelon on the floor. Just his luck. Kurosaki dug that out of the trashcan just for him. He wasn't going to let that deter him any. He watched Kurosaki hold up another piece of watermelon.

"Don't you dare," Uryu snapped at him as Kurosaki threw another piece at Uryu's head.

Uryu barely had time to duck as the fruit hit the wall behind him. Kurosaki had an arm on him. His father was right about him being in a bad mood. Ichigo broke off another piece of watermelon ready to throw it at any given moment.

"Will you stop it and let me talk to you for a minute," Uryu snapped at him, avoiding another chunk of fruit. "I don't want to play fruit dodge ball!"

"Well, that's just too bad for you! If you don't want to play then scram!" Ichigo said through his teeth, throwing another chunk at Uryu.

"No, I won't," Uryu barked out, holding his ground. "I just want to talk to you!"

"Because I'm part of your theses paper?" Ichigo growled out this time grabbing the trashcan. "I'm no fucking lab rat!"

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Uryu said, keeping an eye on the trash can wielding Kurosaki. "I think we can come to an arrangement if you'll just hear me out."

"Preach it to the choir, dumbass," Ichigo snapped, tossing the trashcan full force at Uryu.

To his surprise Uryu caught it and chucked back at him so fast he didn't have time to react. The small plastic trashcan hit him square in the face and he fell back on to his bed, hard. Ichigo lied on his bed for a minute a bit dazed until the taste of blood entered his mouth. That brought him to. Slowly he pushed himself up onto his elbows to see Uryu tossing and catching a piece of watermelon in his left hand.

"I can play just as rough as you can because if I get kicked out of this place it will be no skin off my nose," Uryu stated, tossing the fruit and beaming Ichigo between the eyes. "And FYI I won a good bit of dodge ball games for my high school, jackass."

Ichigo slowly sat up and put his hand to his mouth. His bottom lip was split some and blood was all over his hand and chin. He then turned back toward the new intern. Uryu stood there glaring down at him with his arms crossed. Most of the new interns would be running scared by now. Uryu instead chose to fight back. That was a first.

"Well, that seemed to shut you up well enough," Uryu stated, looking at his watch. "Damn. I just wanted to ask a couple quick questions but thanks to this little food fight, that didn't happen. I'll just have to talk to you tomorrow."

Uryu turned on his heel and opened the door only to have it slam shut with Kurosaki leaning against it. This couldn't be good. It wouldn't take much effort on Kurosaki's part to bash Uryu into pulp. Also, in hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have tossed that trashcan back at him. This wasn't going to be good.

"You still have 2 minutes," Ichigo stated, keeping the door shut. "It was 5 minutes I believe you agreed to with your father."

"Yes, well, I'll just do this tomorrow after all," Uryu said, trying to pull open the door but Ichigo wasn't budging. "Get away from the door."

"You basically muscle up to me and then you turn tail… Not a wise choice," Ichigo grumbled, getting in Uryu's face.

"Back off," Uryu warned. "Right now."

"Make me, you little bastard," Ichigo leered.

(A/N Yeah, I'm ending it there. I know a lot of you will be throwing old veggies at my head. Sorry. Well, if any of you were wonder where I was this last month I was working at a haunted house in Snow Camp, NC. I worked at the Original Hollywood Horror Show. It was lot of fun but a lot hard work too. The two people that own it and run it are Hollywood filmmakers and Hollywood makeup artists Dean and Starr Jones. The brothers have been doing the show for 23 years now. Dean Jones has 2 Emmys under his belt. Anyway. I played the girl from The Ring, Samara. However, being my age I think was better suited for the Japanese version ring girl Sadako. Anyway the highlight was when I had head cold and I would have coughing fits off and on. One such fit happened when a group of costumers came into the room. I did the wrong thing and tried to suppress my coughing. That in turned made me cough harder. The group was a bunch of jerks. Well, I started coughing so hard I puked in front of them. Right into my hands. The guides started pushing them into the next room, which was Freddy Kruger. I snag the back guide and she used her radio to get me out of the house. I ruined my new wig and my costume had to be washed of course. I come back two days later and to my surprise and horror, me puking was the greatest special effect to that jerk group. They didn't realize it was real because it was almost like I had puked on command. My suffering was their pleasure.

(I learned later that after they got the group into the next room and Freddy did his skit the head guide went back to check on me so that left the group unattended. Freddy was left alone when a Jason walked into the room. They decided to do a mock fight while I was being taken care of. Their little fight barely got noticed. Freddy told me that they were still more wowed by me puking than anything else. It also became a running gag. If anyone got sick we would joke about making or not trying to make special effects. I will not live that down for a while. Only at a haunted house, I swear.)

Millie M. Banshee


	4. Games

White

Chapter 3

Games

(A/N Okay, new chapter. As some of you may have seen I made a cover for it. It took me a while. If you want to see it full size I'll have link to on my profile page. Anyway, onward with the story.)

**SOUNDS/sound**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Uryu turned on his heel and opened the door only to have it slam shut with Kurosaki leaning against it. This couldn't be good. It wouldn't take much effort on Kurosaki's part to bash Uryu into pulp. And in hindsight maybe he shouldn't have tossed that trashcan back at him. This wasn't going to be good.

"You still have 2 minutes," Ichigo stated, keeping the door shut. "It was 5 minutes I believe you agreed to with your father."

"Yes, well, I'll just do this tomorrow," Uryu said, trying to pull open the door but Ichigo wasn't budging. "Get away from the door."

"You basically muscle up to me and then you turn tail… Not a wise choice," Ichigo grumbled, getting in Uryu's face.

"Back off," Uryu warned. "Right now."

"Make me, you little bastard," Ichigo leered.

* * *

(Present Time Normal POV)

Ichigo was right Uryu's face and a devilish grin was planned firmly on his lips. This wasn't good. Uryu felt a knot build in his chest and throat. How should he handle this? If he could not handle Kurosaki than his father would never let him come in here again. He did notice that Ichigo was little shocked to have someone stand up to him. Maybe, just maybe, if he bluffed Kurosaki again he could get out of there without incident.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Ichigo asked, getting a little closer.

"Don't test me, Kurosaki," Uryu said in a tone more becoming of his father than himself. "I'm asking you kindly to remove your person from the door and let me out."

"You do a damn good impression of him," Ichigo chuckled slightly. "But words are words."

"Let me out of here now and I won't come back with the jacket," Uryu threatened as Ichigo pulled back bit. "Refuse my request and I will have you put in the padded room as well."

"You're bluffing," Ichigo said quickly, moving a little farther from Uryu's face. "I can tell you are."

"We have less than a minute," Uryu stated, holding up his wrist watch. "Your choice."

"You're bluffing. That's all you're doing," Ichigo stated but Uryu wasn't backing down. "You're all words."

"But words hold weight," Uryu replied quickly. "Father owns half the hospital now. Think about that."

Time was ticking away quickly. Ichigo really hated the padded room the most. Everything in there was too white and he always lost track of time in there. Being restrained and stuck in that room rattled him deeply. He clinched his jaw tight as he slowly pushed off his cell door. He dare not risk it. He moved back far enough for Uryu to open the door and step out.

"Thank you," Uryu said, walking out the door and quickly shut it.

He wasted no time in locking the metal door back. He let out a long sigh of relief as he looked at the sealed door. Kurosaki really was a monster. His heart was still going a mile a minute. Maybe he should change is paper. NO. No, he needed to stay with it. It would be good a challenge for him. He let out another sigh to calm himself.

"Rattled you, didn't I?" Ichigo's voice was muffled but still audible. "I've got you scared now."

"Shut up," Uyru snapped back, kicking at the door.

"You're a good poker player I'll give you that," Ichigo said, pounding back on door with his fist. "But how good are you really? You won this hand but I highly doubt you're going to win the next round."

"I said, shut up," Uryu snapped back and turned on his heel.

"Going to walk away now?" Ichigo asked through the door. "Don't think this is over, Uryu! Tomorrow's a new day."

Uryu didn't respond he just continued back to the elevators. His father was waiting for him patiently. He really disliked Kurosaki and it was clear on his face. Ryuken watched Uryu stopped in front of him. He pushed off the wall and adjusted his glasses again.

"Do you understand him now?" Ryuken asked, looking at his son. "Do you still want to do your paper based on him?"

"Yes, I do," Uryu said without missing a beat.

"Very well," Ryuken said, pushing the up button. "We will collect our things and take lunch."

Uryu said nothing as the elevator opened and they got on. He wasn't going to let Kurosaki get to him. That carrot top was something else to deal with. He ended up approaching him like his father would and it produced a good result but be had a feeling there maybe another way to handle him. He just needed to figure out what and how to go about it.

* * *

(9:45pm Kurosaki's POV)

I'm so bored right now. I got no TV of course and I'm stuck with nothing but word puzzles. I've done all of them just about. I'm tired of putting together jigsaw puzzles as well. I've done them so many times I bet I could do them blind folded. I look up at my white Stucco ceiling and sigh. None of the spirits are here right now for me to talk to. The only sound is that of my clock on the wall. Even the halls are quiet. Too quiet.

I do find it quite odd that Akane isn't here. She clings to me like statically charged cellophane. I also haven't seen any of the others tonight. They are usually congregating around this time in my room. They usually bring new faces with them but there's no body. I don't like it. Ever since I saw that THING out in the garden… I hope it's not in here. I pray it's not in here. It will destroy the balance of this place on a level that can't be controlled. I've heard so many stories of them from the ghosts it really does scare me to think it could be in here. I haven't felt it yet but it might not be close enough for me to sense it. The hospital is large and it could be anywhere.

I get up from my bed and walk over to the window. The glare from the lights in my room make it hard to see out. I can see the lights from the city and the garden is lit up faintly. I don't see anyone out there. Not that I would as they close the garden at 6 this time of the year. I put my head against the glass. It's cool to the touch and it feels good. I'm so use to my room being colder than this it feels funny to have it this warm.

I really don't like it. My nerves are set on edge right now. There is not a single soul in my room to be had. I'm starting to get antsy and I have no way to burn off the energy or take my mind off of it. I start to pace my room. It's a bad habit of mine when I feel trapped or uneasy. I picked that up from being in that fucking padded room for so long. I'll pace straight lines or I'll pace in circles. Right now I'm I just doing a straight line. Circles I've noticed I do them when I'm angry. I'm not angry, just really uneasy.

Maybe I'm thinking too far into to this. No, I'm not! They are always around. I don't like it. I can't leave this confounded room to go look for them. Damn it to hell! I don't like being alone like this! I don't know what's going on! Where are they? I look up at the clock and it's only 5 minutes till 10. This is going to be a very long night for me. I need… I need to do something! I don't like this. I don't like this. I can't act up though. It'll be the padded room if I start anything. I've got to stay calm!

_**Ichigo!**_

"NAAAAHH! Oh…" I jump at the voice and turned around to see Akane. "Haha, you got me that time! That's was good. Where have you been?"

She doesn't look happy and she pulling at the hem of her shirt. Something's wrong. I take a couple steps towards as I notice some of the other residents finally appear around me. All of them look just as miserable as Akane.

_**There is something here in this place**_, she tells me. _**It got in through the garden entrance.**_

"Did Chad open the door? I told him not to," I asked them as they shake their heads.

_**No, Sado didn't let it in. One of the doctors did when the garden was reopened for everyone else,**_ Akira says as he steps up. _**Sado tried to make an excuse about the door being broken but the door was opened anyway.**_

"So it is inside. What can we do about it?" I ask as the 8 spirits around me looked helpless. "There has to be something, right?"

_**There are things you can do, yes, but you alone can't do it**_, Sakura says, her thin gray hair is more frazzled than usual. She really was crazy and death did very little to help that. She would get so violent that she actually scratched out a nurse's eye. _**You don't have the tools and you're trapped in this room. God, I really hate this room. It used to be my room. Have I told you that?**_

"Yes," I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Like a hundred times."

_**No reason to get snippy with me, boy,**_ she snaps back at me. _**Maybe I don't like you in my room. Who said you could stay in my room? This is my room! Why are you in here? Get out of here, you freak! I'll rip you to shreds if you don't leave my ROOM!**_

_**Sakara, calm down. It's okay,**_ I hear Koichi's deep voice from the back of the group._** You said he can stay here, remember?**_

_**I did? When did I say that?**_ Sakura now looks a little lost as Koichi a former guard here walks up to her.

_**Just come with me for a bit,**_ I see Koichi take her hand and the two vanish from the room.

"Really awkward moment," I mutter to myself and then clear my throat. "So back to what we were talking about."

_**You can't do it yourself being stuck in this room. You're going to need outside help,**_ Akira explains to me, he used to be a doctor here years ago. _**Not only that but the hospital staff is going to have to believe you first. That's going to be your hardest challenge. This being a mental institution and all. No one is going to believe you and any weird behavior from the other patients will be written off. Especially if Ishida keeps getting his way.**_

"Please don't remind of that asshole," I groan. "By the way where is everyone else?"

_**Those that are not attached to this place have left. Us on the other hand,**_ Akira moans as do the others. _**We are stuck here. Grant it we can leave the grounds but we can't stray far or for too long.**_

_**The only way we can leave this place is if someone invites us to their home. HA! Good luck on that,**_ Takashi grumbles, crossing his arms covering his scars. He used to do some pretty hardcore drugs. He came here for rehab when the hospital still offered it before funding cut. He died from complication do to his with drawl.

_**It's currently holding up in the basement. It needs to grow some before it does anything really noticeable,**_ Akane says with a long sigh, pulling at the blind cord. _**However, with the energy in this place I give it about a week and things will start to happen.**_

_**A week my ass! I give that bastard four fucking days,**_ Daisuke spats in his usual ill temper. In life he was here for anger management but died of a heart attack a week after entering. _**Just four damn days and it will be enough for him to do his fucking shit to everyone here!**_

_**So, glad to see you're in a right good mood, Daisuke,**_ Hanako grumbles in annoyance at him. Ironically she is the only one not really related to hospital. She died in a car crash a few blocks over one icy evening. Somehow she got stuck here. _**What bug crawled up your ass?**_

_**Shut up, bitch! No asked for your damn opinion!**_ Daisuke retaliates back at her.

_**Will both of you knock it off? We have more important things to go over,**_ Rei snaps at them both. She is the oldest spirit here. She is dressed in more traditional clothing. This land use to be farming land according to her. She and her husband uses grow rice well over century and half ago. I like her a lot she's a good history lesson. _**Now, let's really get down to business about this shadow being. Ichigo, how much have we told you about them?**_

"Good question. Let's see… What do I remember?" I puzzle for a moment trying to recall what I can. "Ah, I know they were never human and once they are inside a place they can bring in other negative entities. They torment people and feed off of their energy. They also will devour a person's life force making them sick, finally killing the person. They can also follow people from location to location."

_**They are also great deceivers and can manipulate other spirits such as us,**_ Rei says to me. I've never heard that one before.

"They can control you?" I ask. Worry is heavy in my voice.

_**They are a type of demon. Low class but powerful enough to cause great damage,**_ Akira lets out a long sigh and rubs a hand over his bald head. _**They will bring in other more dangerous demons here. Little by little they'll enter this place. We can't fight them off for long. They will either destroy us or use us for their own purposes.**_

_**That's why we want you to try and convince the staff here to get someone or some ones here to cleanse this place and make a barrier to protect everyone,**_ Takashi tells me, looking around my room briefly.

_**Otherwise you can kiss this damn place good bye,**_ Daisuke huffs out, pointing a finger at me.

_**As much as I hate to agree with him he is right,**_ Hanako grumbles, glaring at Daisuke.

_**Damn straight,**_ Daisuke snorts out proudly and Hanako shakes her head.

"So it'll take between 4 days to week? I can try but like Akira said I'll just get the brush off from the staff," I sigh taking seat on my bed. "Hell, I might even get more pills choked down my throat for doing this."

_**But you have to try, Ichigo. Please you have to do something,**_ Akane asked me with a set of puppy dog eyes. _**We can help, maybe. Mr. Daisuke is pretty good a moving things around.**_

_**Yeah, but that takes a lot of energy out of me. That'll leave me more open to that bastard,**_ Daisake states quite clearly.

_**Even at my age I can't do much against it,**_ Rei says in a rather disappointed tone.

"So unless I can get the staff to believe me everything is going to hell in a hand basket?" I ask and get a collective head nodded from everyone. "Well, damn. Are you sure there is nothing else I can do?"

_**From your position, no,**_ Akira says, putting an icy hand on my shoulder. _**There is nothing else you can do.**_

_**That sucks sooo bad for everyone,**_ Takashi groans, stretching his arms into the air. _**The best thing for us to do is leave the grounds for as long as we can at a time. If we're not here constantly we might have a better chance.**_

_**Yes, I believe you may be correct on that,**_ Rei muses, rubbing her chin. _**We are sorry to have to leave so often but it is for our own benefit.**_

"No, no! I completely understand. Do what you have to do to protect yourselves," I tell them whole heartily. They are my only friends and they would be the first targets after all. "I'll do what I can but I fear it will all land of deaf ears."

_**Just do what you can no matter how small it is,**_ Hanako says with a weak smile. _**We'll keep tabs on those we can for you to stay out of this place. After all I can wonder the farthest from the hospital.**_

_**Show off,**_ Daisuke grumbles at her as she gives him finger. _**Why you!**_

_**Knock it off! **_Rei snaps, knocking both of them in the head. _**Just do your best is all we ask of you.**_

"I'll do what I can," I put a weak smile. I don't have a choice. I have to do my best not just for them but everyone else, including myself. "Are you leaving now?"

_**Yes, even now that thing is feeding off us faintly,**_ Akira states. _**We'll leave for as long as we can but we have to come back as we are chained here.**_

"Yes, I understand," I nod at him. "Good luck."

_**The same to you too,**_ Akane says, giving me a chilly hug. _**Please be really careful.**_

"Always am," I smile at her as she steps back to join everyone else.

_**Well, we'll see you later, Ichigo,**_ Akira and the other wave as they disappear through the window and into the night air.

I let out a long sigh. That thing was in here. I can't do anything to stop it. I could scream at the staff until my voice is gone but it would do me no good. They fear me too much and do to my "condition" no one will ever believe me. I fall back onto my bed, looking up at my white ceiling again. I don't know how well I'll sleep tonight knowing that thing is in here. It may not have the power to do much now but I figure if it could knock on a door it can still do some things. It will go after the weakest people first and work its way up the ladder. This place will be a buffet for it along with whatever "friends" it decides to invite. I roll over to look at the clock on the wall. It's a little after 10:30. Oh, yes, this was going to be a very long night. Hell, I don't even want to turn off my light. This really has me rattled.

* * *

(8:58am Uryu's POV)

I really don't want to walk into the room according to the night staff Kurosaki was talking up quite a storm last night. They didn't get close enough to the door to figure out what but they did say the tone was a dreadful one. I told father I could handle it. He still doesn't trust me too well especially after Ichigo's outburst at me yesterday. I just need to bite the bullet and talk to him. I reach down for the key in my pocket. I hesitate slightly. I just need to get it over with. I'm bringing something with me today that might give me an edge with him.

I knock on the door let him know I'm here before unlocking the door. I slowly push the heavy door open and peek in. There wasn't a peep out of him as he sat the bed staring at me. He didn't look like got much sleep. In his hand was his fruit cup and the only thing left was the watermelon. Here we go again for round number two.

"Now before you start slinging fruit again I would just like to have a reasonable talk with you," I plead with him calmly, slowly sliding into the room keeping a careful eye on him. "I know I should have asked you first about using you for my theses paper instead of sneaking around about it. That was a bit rude of me."

"Gee, you think?" he grumbles, watching me carefully as I close the door. "What's in the bag?"

"Ah, yes, the bag… You mean for once you don't know something?" I hum and his eyes narrow. Oops bad move.

"Don't patronize me," he growls through his teeth. "I'm not in a good mood."

"Yes, I see, and again I apologize," I tell him, moving a little close to him. I have to play this carefully. "Let's just call this a peace offering of sorts."

"I'm calling bullshit," he slides away from be a bit.

"Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday and I think maybe we could work around all this," I explain as I watch him reach for a piece of melon in his cup. "Now, wait! Just a minute, please."

"Why should I? I owe you nothing," he narrows his eyes at me even more.

"Look, I'll set the bag here on your table and I'll step over here," I set the cloth bag on table and slowly back off from it. Now I just have to wait to see if Ichigo will make a move for it. He's not trusting me at all. "I've got time before my next appointment. So take your own time."

He just keeps eying me, suspiciously. He slowly gets up from his bed with his fingers still in his fruit cup. He's going to throw that at me if I make any movements towards him. He carefully set down his plastic cup on the table and opens canvas bag. He studies the contents for a moment and starts pulling the items out one by one. He keeps twitching from the items in the bag to me. He pulls out a small checker board first and finds the pieces for both checkers and chess. He then pulls out a couple decks of playing cards. Finally he pulls out the candy I stashed in the bottom. It's consists of Pocky, small jaw breakers, and some gummy bears. He still looks rather skeptical at the items sitting on his table.

"What all this for, huh?" he asks, picking up the box of Pocky and looked at it. "You trying to buy me or something?"

"No, no! Of course not," I quickly defend myself as he goes through everything again. "I just wanted to break the ice between us. Look, I gave you some things father has restricted you from having in the past. I'm really not trying to buy you off as you put it."

"I know checkers but what is this?" he asks me, holding up the chess pieces.

"That's chess. You want me to teach you?" I ask him as he just sets the small plastic bag back down. "It can be a bit complicated but it's a fun game once you know how to play it."

"No," he states flatly. "War."

"Excuse me?" I ask as he picks up on of the card desks.

"Beat me at a game of War and I might consider talking to you," he said, tossing the deck at me.

I catch it easily as he starts to clear off the table. Well, let's see how this turns out. I open the pack and pull out the junk cards including the jokers.

"Leave those," he says handing the jokers back.

"They are no good in this game," I tell him.

"Father and I use to play with them. Joker beats ace in our version," he says as I put the jokers back and start to shuffle the new deck. I hate new decks. They are so stiff and they slide around. "I'll cut and you'll deal."

"Seems fair enough," I reply, finishing my shuffling and hand him the deck. He quickly makes the cut and I pick the cards up again and begin dealing out the cards. "We'll start on the count of three."

He doesn't voice any disagreements as I continue to deal out the cards. When finished we collect our cards and straighten them. Well, here goes nothing.

"One, two, three," we both sling down our first cards. I have a Jack and he has a Queen. So he wins first round.

We throw down our next cards. I have a 7 and he has a 5. I win this one. He still isn't really talking to me but he said he wouldn't unless I beat him. So, I better hope I do if I want anything out of him at all.

* * *

(Normal POV 30 minutes later)

Well, this was no good. Uryu threw down his last card a 6 and Ichigo throw down one of his, a 10. That was game. Uryu lost. Not a good day. Well, you win some you lose some. He just wished he could have won so Ichigo would talk to him. He barely said anything through the whole game.

"Well, good game, Kurosaki," Uyru said as Ichigo straightened up the deck. "Perhaps, tomorrow will be different. Just remember to keep those items hidden."

"You're taking a great risk give me all this," he stated, putting the cards back in the box.

"Perhaps," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. "But everyone has to take a risk at some point or nothing would ever get accomplished."

Uryu stood up from his seat and looked at his watch. It was getting close for him to see Orihime. He'll have to conclude things here. He started to gather his own items as Ichigo watched him. He didn't trust the intern. He was Ryuken's son after all but he promised to tell the staff about the thing in the basement. Even this damn intern was staff.

"Hey," Ichigo snorted and Uyru stopped. "You want do know something about last night?"

"Yeah, sure," Uryu said, looking at Ichigo.

"You remember that thing I told you about yesterday?" he asked and Uryu nodded.

"That shadow person you called it?" Uryu questioned and Ichigo snorted again.

"Yeah, that thing. It's current hanging out in the basement biding its sweet time," Ichigo muttered, turning his head from Uryu.

"What's it waiting for?" Uryu asked calmly.

"It's feeding off every negative emotions and energy here," Ichigo explained as Uryu sat down again. He seemed interested in this. Ryuken would have just continued his own business and walked out. "In a few days' time it will be strong enough to start doing noticeable things to the building and people here."

"Like what sorts of things?" Uryu asked, becoming rather focused on Ichigo.

"It torments. It goes after the weakest first. It'll start off small but it will escalate quickly. People will start getting sick, docile people will start become hostile, nightmares and terrors, seeing things in the dead of night, and being touched, pushed, and scratch. It can do a lot of things," Ichigo stated very clearly. "It can even follow people home and take up root there. It allows other harmful beings to enter your home as well. He can even hide itself under another form pretending to be something it's not."

"Are you sure it's in here? In the basement?" Uryu sounded a bit skeptical but Ichigo was rather firm. "How did it get in?"

"The garden entrance, where else?" Ichigo snapped out. "Ask Chad if you don't believe me, not that you will."

"Such little faith in me," Uryu sighed.

"I actually have no faith in you," Ichigo growled out. "You don't believe a word I've said. Just get out. OUT!"

"Very well," Uryu got up in a hurried manner and grabbed the last of his things and opened the door.

He quickly shut it behind him and locked it back. He let out a sigh as he started down the hall to the elevators. Maybe he will have a chat Sado after all, just to get his view on the matter. He'll do that after he sees Orihime, however. He could hardly wait to talk to her again. Maybe, when he tells her they went to school together it would jog her memory.

(A/N Well, tell me how that one was. I worked rather hard on that it will really start to pick up shortly. Yay! Well, please review. Thank you for reading.)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. Mystery

White

Chapter 4

Mystery

(A/N Wow, I seemed to have hit on something with this fic. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. Let's see how this chapter goes.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Are you sure it's in here? In the basement?" Uryu sounded a bit skeptical but Ichigo was rather firm. "How did it get in?"

"The garden entrance, where else?" Ichigo snapped out. "Ask Chad if you don't believe me, not that you will."

"Such little faith in me," Uryu sighed.

"I actually have no faith in you," Ichigo growled out. "You don't believe a word I've said. Just get out. OUT!"

"Very well," Uryu got up in a hurried manner and grabbed the last of his things and opened the door.

He quickly shut it behind him and locked it back. He let out a sigh as he started down the hall to the elevators. Maybe he will have a chat Sado after all, just to get his view on the matter. He'll do that after he sees Orihime, however. He could hardly wait to talk to her again. Maybe, when he tells her that they went to school together it would jog her memory.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The bell rang on the 2nd floor and the elevator doors slid open. Uryu got off the elevator with a couple of nurses. One them unlocked the door and held it for him and the other nurse. This was it. Today was the day he could actually sit down and "talk" with Orihime. His farther wasn't hovering over him and that was a relief. He decided to check the art room first. He looked in and scanned the room but he didn't see her.

He turned on his heel and headed towards her room. That was his next option. He had a knot in his stomach as he made his way down another hall. He was starting to get nervous. He stopped sharply outside her room; the door was closed. He pushed up his glasses and straightened his tie. He also made sure he had her papers and her diary. Everything checked out. Well, this was it. He raised his hand and knocked on the door before grabbing the nickel colored handle.

To his surprise the door was pulled out his hand and a head of long tawny hair popped out to greet him. She got one look at him and smiled. He returned the smile a bit nervously. Orihime quickly pushed the door to let him in. Well, she seemed to be in better mood this morning.

"Good morning, Inoue," Uryu said, walking into the room and closed the door behind him.

Orihime quickly took her seat on the bed as Uryu took the chair next to it. She had a large smile on her face as Uryu finished getting everything together. He let a long breath. Orihime had her pen and paper beside her on the bed. She was waiting for him to talk first, kicking her legs back and forth, happily. Well, this was it. He just had to come out a say without his father looming over head.

"Uh, how are today?" he asked suddenly feeling rather warm all over. She quickly responded and gave him a thumb up. "That's good. Real good. Uhh…"

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

What's wrong with me? I've waited all last night to talk to her and now I can barely get the words out of my mouth. I just need to come out and talk to her. It's like getting your bad teeth pulled but once it's over you feel so much better. I lick my lips slightly. It feels rather warm in here. I just need to come out and say it.

"Uh, Inoue, I-I wanted to tell you something since yesterday," I tell her and she looks rather interested. "I just couldn't with Father here. You, see, uh… How do I put this?"

I start rubbing the back of my head. How do I tell her without sounding corny? It really is warm in this room. I pull at my tie a bit. She's waiting for me to finish what I was saying. Damn it, you idiot, you can do this. I faced Kurosaki like a boss but I can't even tell a girl we went to school together? Come on, Uryu, just say it!

"Well, I look familiar to you, right?" I ask as she nodded quickly. Okay that went well. "Yeah, you see quite a few years ago we… Actually, went to school… To-together."

She took a finger and twitched it between the both of us a couple of times. She has a puzzled look at her face as she studies me. She's still trying to place me. I let out a long sigh and pull out a piece of folded paper from my pocket. It's a copy of an old class photo. Perhaps this might help her remember me. I unfold it and hand it to her.

* * *

(Orihime's POV)

We went to school with each other? Huh? What's this? Oh! It's a photo! Cool! Hey, this was my middle school! I forgot all about this picture. Let's see here. I remember a few faces. There's me, of course. I can't believe my hair was that short. Ah! There's Tatsuki! She had that black eye then. She got into a fight with a school bully and she won. Let's see, who else do I remember… Uh… I see Uryu's finger reach across the photo and point to another student standing right beside me. It's a skinny boy with really thick glasses and shaggy hair.

"That's me, there," he says, pulling his finger back. "We use to sit beside each other."

We did? Come to think of it… The picture was taken in seating order. Boy, do I feel silly. I didn't even recognize who he was. He looks nothing like that anymore. I look up at Uryu again and then the picture. Yeah, they don't favor each other anymore. Wow, I can't believe that's the same person but it has been several years so… Ah, I wonder if Tatsuki remembers him? Oh! What if they even went to the same high school together? That would be so cool! I have to ask.

I quickly grab my pen and paper. I'm so happy to talk to someone I know. Well, I don't know him like I use to but I know what I mean. Yay! I'm so excited my handwriting looks like chicken scratch. I quickly write down my question and hand to him. He takes it from my hand and looks it over. I hope he can read it.

"You're asking me if I know Arisawa Tatsuki?" he looks rather puzzled at me. "Yeah. We graduated together."

That's great! I'm so happy! I take the paper back from him and scribbled down my next question and hand it back to him.

"Yes, from high school," he nodded and I take the paper back.

Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so very happy! Now I have two friends again! I could just…! I notice Uryu giving me a strange look. I need to calm down. Whoops… I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. This is just so wonderful. I take a couple deep breaths to calm down some more. I need to remain calm here. Okay, I'm good. Hmmm…. Oh, who am I kidding!

* * *

(Normal POV)

To Uryu's sheer shock Orihime leaped from her bed with her arms spread open. He body meet his with enough force the chair tip over backwards sending both of them to the hard iron floor. Uryu clunked the back of his head and yelped. That sounded horrible and the pain was even worst. Orhime was lying on top of him with her arms wrapped around them. As much as he was enjoying this odd moment it was highly unethical to let her do this.

"AHEM! What's going on here?" a woman's voice rang out from the door.

Orihime looked up in surprise as Uryu tried to turn his head to see who was there. However, his vision was blurred. His glasses had been thrown from his face and landed elsewhere. Thankfully, it wasn't another doctor or nurse. Yet he was a bit worried as Orihime quickly let go of him and ran towards the visitor. She also managed to step on his fingers on her way. That hurt like hell.

"Orihime, what in the world happened?" the woman asked, quickly shut the door and hurried to the doctor on the floor. "Oh, wow! Hey, pal, you alive? She doesn't give hugs, she gives tackles when she's overyly happy."

"I figured that out. OW! Oooh," Uryu moaned, keeping his position on the floor and looked at his hand. The quick's of his nails were bleeding a bit. She mashed them good. "Help me up, please."

The woman put her hand out and with his good hand Uryu took hers. She was strong and barely had to put in any effort of his own. When he got to his feet he head was spinning and stumbled.

"Whoa, easy, easy. You took a good wallop to the head," the woman said helping Uryu to sit down on the bed. "Orihime, you're so bad. Are you bleeding?"

Orihime took on a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of head. She didn't mean to. Well, in any case Tatsuki was here now. Tatsuki started to look at the back of Uryu's head. Orhime hoped her new friend was okay as she didn't mean to hurt him.

"Well, you're head's not busted open but you've got one hell of a goose egg," Tatsuki said, feeling around Uryu head.

"Yes! OW! Okay, okay, stop now," Uryu said, moving his head from her hands. "It's tender and you keep poking it."

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere, Doc?" she asked crossing her arms and looked Uryu up and down. "Yeah, I do. Geez, where I have seen before? Ah, it's on the tip of my tongue!"

Orihime suddenly spotted the Uryu's glasses and quickly picked them up before they got stomped on. The bridge was a little loose. That wasn't good. She quickly presented them to him as he took them from her. He held them to the light to see if the lens were okay. He did notice the piece between them was rather loose. Great, just great. He didn't know how long he had before they actually broke but he couldn't do much without them. He slid them onto his face, gently. That was better. Now he could see.

"No, way! Uryu, seriously?" Tatsuki said, getting right in face. "Ha, didn't know that was you without your glasses."

"I've gotten that before," he grumbled, examining his busted hand better.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Tatsuki asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were going to some sort of art school after you got out of high school."

"Trust me I wanted to but that didn't happen," he said, reaching back to feel the large bump on his head and winced. "Ouch! Damn…"

He then turned to see Orihime, holding a large sign reading sorry. He let out a sigh a shook his head.

"It was an accident," he said, waving her off. "Just… Just don't repeat that again. Ever."

"So, you're a doctor now?" Tatsuki asked, pulling at the lapel of Uryu's white coat.

"Well, I'm actually just an intern," he clarified.

"Why here?" Tatsuki asked as Uryu gave her strange look.

"Seriously? Why wouldn't I take my internship here?" Uryu asked as Tatsuki returned the strange look.

Orihime tapped Tatsuki on the shoulder and handed her a piece of paper. Tatsuki ran over the writing and mentally hit herself.

"Of course, your dad, ugh," she groaned as Uryu nodded. "So, I take it then you're working with Orihime?"

"Yes, but Father is still supervising everything of course and like a hawk I might add," Uryu stated and Tatsuki groaned. "He's laid down a whole bunch of rules and speaking of such… Orihime, as far as my Father knows we were NEVER classmates. Let's keep it that way or he'll pull me off your case and put me somewhere else."

Orihime nodded. She didn't want to lose him. She'd keep their secret and Tatsuki would too. Orihime quickly started to pick up the papers and her diary from the floor and gave them back to Uryu. They hadn't even gone through their first session yet. Instead she flipped him and the chair to the floor. It was kind of funny to her but not so much to Uryu as he was the one that hit his head on the hard floor.

"Were you two in middle of something?" Tatsuki asked, looking at the papers in Uryu's fingers.

"I was going to talk about her diary entries," Uryu said, looking at the diary.

"Ah, I see, I'll wait outside for a few minutes," Tatsuki said moving towards the door.

"It won't take long we've already burned up a good bit of time," he stated as she opened the door and walked out. "Well, then let's make this short and sweet."

Orihime quickly sat down beside him on the bed, her smile was back full force. He had read her diary and boy could that girl write and write. He had marked a couple of pages that caught his attention whilst reading it last night.

"Inoue, I would like you to clear a few things up for me, please," Uryu asked, opening the diary and Orihime nodded. "This right here? What do you mean about the bad nurse that works here at night?"

Orihime flushed pink and turned her face from him. What was that about? She didn't need to play shy about this. She hinted at some bad things but wouldn't really say. He needed to get some answers out of her.

"Inoue, hey, look at me," he said, leaning forward. "Inoue, are you fighting with a nurse here or something?"

She hunched her shoulders and crossed her arms. She was folding up into a ball. He let out a long sigh. Anything real personal she seemed to close off. According to the dates everything just started about a week ago.

"Inoue, listen, you need to tell me. I'm not my father and I would like you to trust me," he said in a soft voice. "You can tell me."

She just shook her head and scooted away from him. He licked his lips and closed the diary. He set it down on her nightstand and stood up. He was still a bit dizzy and sick to his stomach. He might want to get checked out for a concussion. She still wouldn't look at him. This rather hurt his feelings a bit. In fact he could use that.

"You're hurting my feelings, you know," he said as she turned to face him. "You were so happy to know who I was and then you ignore me."

She just turned her ash colored eyes from him again. This was getting him nowhere fast. If he left now he would still have some time to talk to that guard downstairs about what Ichigo was talking about.

"Listen, I'm going to go now. I have something I need to do and since you won't tell me what's going on I can't help you," He said, bending over to pick up the chair and set it back upright. "I'll just see you later. I'll let Arisawa back in."

He gathered everything he had brought with him and headed towards the door. She made no movement to stop him. He reached down and pushed on the handle. The door swung open and he stepped out. Tatsuki was sitting in a chair not far from him. Maybe he could talk to her instead.

"Arisawa, I'd like to talk to you," he walking up to her as she stood from her seat.

"So, what's up?" she asked, cheerfully.

"You're her closest friend and I need you tell me if she's been having any sort of fights with the staff here," he asked and Tatsuki looked a little taken aback.

"Uh, no. She usually avoids conflict when she can. She hasn't said a word about anything bad going on between the staff and her. Why?" she asked, looking a touch worried.

* * *

(Tatsuki's POV)

Some things not right. What he going on about? Orihime's a model patient. I haven't heard one bad thing about her from the staff. I don't like this one bit. He had better hurry up and explain.

"She wrote in her diary something rather odd. I tried talking to her and she clammed up tight," he explains to me. That sounds like her all right. "It has something to do with a nurse that must work the night shift. She never wrote down anything directly but she hinted at some rather nasty things."

"What sorts of things?" I ask him. I don't like where this is going.

"She wrote that the nurse says bad things to her and makes her do weird things," he sighs before biting his lip. I myself don't like what he's hinting at. "I know what it sounds like and keep it quiet for now. Unless she tells one of us or we find some hard evidence, we can't make a move. She doesn't know me well enough to confide in me like that."

"So you want me to get the juicy bits from her?" I snap out. "If what you're telling is true I'll keep bugging her until she writes something down. How long has this been going on?"

"The diary dates it about week ago but she might not have said anything for a while," he shrugs. "I'll bring all this to Father's attention."

"Yeah, great," I grumble. I really dislike his father.

"I've made copies of the pages in case something happens to the diary," he tells me in a rather serious tone. "I'll give you my cell number. You call me if she opens up and tell you anything."

He pulls out a card from his pocket. It's one of his dad's business cards. He flips it over and pulls the pen from his breast pocket. He quickly scribbles down his number before handing off to me. I look at it briefly before pulling out my wallet and putting the card in there. If someone is touching Orihime I swear I'll kill them myself!

"I have to go but she's waiting for you," Uryu says, putting the pen back. "Call me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded at him and he nodded back.

I turn to face Orihime's room as he walks past me. If any of this is true… I need to talk to her right now. She's got to tell me something. I quickly pick up my feet and make a mad beeline for her door. Girl, you are going to get an earful if you don't say anything.

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

If someone on the staff is sexually abusing Orihime, I'm going to find out who and get them to the proper authorities. I swear. Some people are disgusting. I make my way to the elevators. I need to see Sado about yesterday. I pull out my card to get through the doors. I hear the buzzer and push the lever hard, banging the door on the wall. I'm rather mad right now.

I quickly hit the button and wait for elevator to come up. It take its sweet time. It dings and opens. I quickly get on and hit the button for the ground floor. The doors close and I wait. I just can't get this out of my head. I watch the digital screen as it flashes to 1. Hey, wait! It's not stopping. I then see it flash B for basement.

"What did I do? Hit the wrong button?"

The doors open and I'm greeted with another security door, however, the door his jarred open and buzzing. I need to close that. I step off and walk to the door. How annoying that sound is. I open the door and pick up a large wrench from the floor. How did this get here? I stick my head out and look around for maintenance or a janitor. I see nothing but concrete, wires, and pipes. I do see a tool box not far from me. I walk over to it and put the wrench back. How weird.

I use my card to open the door again and close it back. I walk the short distance to the elevator and hit the button. Damn I have to wait for it again.

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
**

"The hell," I exclaim as I turn around to see the door ajar. "No, it can't be."

I walk over to it to see the wrench was back but this time there was also a screw driver and paint brush with it. I feel my heart start to race and tighten in my chest. This is starting scare me. I quickly open the security door again and kick the items from the door and down the dark hall. I slam the door shut just as the elevator dings. I waste no time getting on. I hold down the door close button to get out of this place faster. I don't wish to be down here for round three.

I don't want to admit any of that. I just don't. There is not a snowball's chance in hell… I'm finally on the first floor. There's no getting around it. I'm shaking quite a bit. The doors open and I quickly rush over to the garden entrance. I need to know from Sado's own mouth if he knows anything. I really don't want to believe this shit but I can't write anything off either.

I'm soon at the entrance and knock on the Plexiglas window. Sado looks up from his computer and turns to face. He looks rather strangely at me.

"You're pale. What's the matter?" he asked me in his deep tone of voice.

"I need to talk to you about something that happened yesterday after we came in. Kurosaki said something to you, did he not? A warning of some sort, right?" I ask as Sado straightens a bit. "What happened after that?"

"Nothing. Uh, the door got stuck but it's fixed now," Sado tells me but he's keeping something I know that much. "There's not much to tell."

"That's it?" I ask and he nods in return. "Are you sure?"

"As the sky is blue," he responds. "But are you okay? You look like the devil is chasing you."

"No, no… I mean... I'm fine, really. I just… Uh, thank you," I reply with a quick bow and hurry back to the elevators.

I need… I need to talk with Kurosaki again. I might also want to get an icepack. The lump on the head is throbbing something terrible. I use my card on the door and walk up to the elevator. On second thought I'll use the stairs. I quickly start to work my way up the steps to the 3rd floor as my next patient is there too. I just need to talk to Ichigo first. I make it to the 3rd floor soon enough. For once I'm thankful for this floor not having those damn security doors.

I quickly find myself outside his cell. I reach into my pocket and pull out the keys. I know he's not in a good mood. I really shouldn't test his patients with me. I rub my head and brush that horrible lump. Maybe, I'm thinking too far into this. I just hit my head. I could have imagined it but… Sado told me something similar to what Kurosaki had said, about the doors being broken. He couldn't have known that being isolated. I also know Sado was biting his tongue about something. No. I need to rationalize this. I hit my head and I could have a concussion and it rattled something loose. I put the keys back in my pocket. I just need to walk away.

"You want to say something, four eyes?" I hear his muffled voice through the door. "Well, out with it or leave."

How did he know it was me? I draw in a breath to say something but then exhale. If I say anything to him I'd just be feeding him. I can't. I shake my head. I'll see if Father can't cover for me while I go a couple of blocks over to get my head looked at it at the hospital. I'm not feeling too well as it is. Father would wring my neck if I don't get my head looked at. I turn on my heel and put my back to the door. I have nothing to say after all.

"I know you talked to Chad just before you came up here," Kurosaki says, banging on the metal door a bit. "Learn anything?"

"No," I snap and start to walk off.

"Of course not! He works at a loony bin, something like that is frowned upon," he yells at me in a mocking manner.

I didn't grace him with anything else. I hastily make my way back to the elevators to talk to Father. My head is killing me and I'm not feeling well at all. I should have gone to Father after it happened instead of playing detective on a wild ghost chase. I'm not looking forward to his conversation with me one about how I got this bump.

(A/N Hell yeah, I've got another chapter finished. Not too shabby I might add. Please review. I tried to start add some things into it. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. Manipulation

White

Chapter 5

Manipulation

(A/N sorry for the long wait. With Christmas coming up I had to do some things around the house. Let's face it, it's Christmas time, life will be hell for a month. Anyway, let's get on with the reading, shall we?)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I know you talked to Chad just before you came up here," Kurosaki says thumping on the metal door a bit. "Learn anything?"

"No," I snap and start to walk off.

"Of course not! He works at a loony bin something like that is frowned on," he yells at me in a mocking manner.

I didn't grace him with anything else. I hastily make my way back to the elevators to talk to Father. My head is killing me and I'm not feeling well at all. I should have gone to Father after it happened instead of playing detective on a wild ghost chase. I'm not looking forward to his conversation with me about how I got this bump.

* * *

(Present Time Normal POV)

Uyru got off on the top floor, unlocked the security door, and proceed down the hall to the office he shared with his father. His head was throbbing something awful. He let out a sigh as turned into the office. His father was nowhere to be seen. He could down with another patient. He let out another sigh and he pulled out his cell. If nothing else he could give his father call. He dialed the number and waited for his father to pick up.

"_**Dr. Ishida Ryuken."**_

"Oh, good. Uh, I'm sorry to call you. Are you with a patient?"

"_**Yes. But I'm wrapping things up now. What is it?"**_

"I took a bit of a spill and clunked my head pretty good," Uryu said, bitting his lip.

"_**When?"**_

"A little over an hour ago… I didn't think too much of it at the time."

"_**And now you want to have someone take a look at it? Where are you now?"**_

"Up in the office…"

"_**All right. I'll be there shortly. Don't lie down."**_

"I know that," Uryu grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

**Click**

And with that Ryuken hung up. Uryu quickly found a seat and waited. It wouldn't be long now. Hopefully all he got was a bad bump. He should be meeting Asano right now. Oh well. He wasn't going to tell his father Orihime got a little over zealous and slammed him to the floor. Also speaking of her, he needed to bring up the matter her diary and what was in it.

A couple minutes later Ryuken walked into the room along with a nurse. Uryu went to stand but his father ushered him to sit back down. Ryuken quickly pulled out a small flashlight as Uryu pulled off his glasses. Ryuken quickly flashed the light in Uryu's eyes.

"Reaction to light seems normal," Ryuken said, turning the light off and put it back in his pocket. "Have you thrown up any?"

"No," Uryu quickly responded. "But I am a little sick to my stomach and a little dizzy."

"Okay. Hmm… You seem rational enough. Now what happened exactly?" Ryuken said, turning to the nurse. "Get a cold pack for him."

"Yes, Sir," the nurse said, quickly leaving.

"Well, I slipped on something, fell over backwards, and cracked my head on the floor," Uryu said as Ryuken as Uryu lean over so he could take a look at his head. "OW! Geez!"

"You're lucky to not have split your head open. I've seen several patients do it," Ryuken said, look through Uryu's hair at the large bump. "Count your blessings. Did you black out any? Any loss of feeling?"

"No," Uryu quickly replied.

"Good. I think you just really hit the floor hard but just in case you can go next door to the main hospital," Ryuken said, taking a seat on the edge of his desk. "You don't have to but it is highly advisable. Especially if you do start to vomit."

"Yes, thank you," Uryu said, letting out a sigh. "Oh, there is something I'd like to discuss with you. It's rather important."

"And that would be?" Ryuken as the nurse walked back in with a couple of cold packs. "Thank you."

The nurse then left as Ryuken quickly activated one of the packs and handed it over to his son. How was Uryu going to explain this? He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a mass of folded papers.

"I copied these just in case but Inoue wrote a few things in her diary that concerns me greatly," Uryu said, handing over the paper. "She doesn't say anything directly but there is speculation that there may be a member of the staff that may be abusing her in some way."

Ryuken eyes widened briefly before narrowing. That was something important all right. He quickly unfolded the paper and started to look it over. He noticed where Uryu had taken a highlighter to some areas. He took his time going over everything. It only seemed to start within this last week. This was troubling indeed.

"Did you ask her about this?" Ryuken asked, never taking his eyes off the copies.

"She just clammed up tight," Uryu answered.

"Typical. This is going to be tricky and time consuming," Ryuken said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'll look at the schedules to see who was working the night shift this past week or so and look at the cameras. Don't discuss this with anyone else until a case can be built. If this gets out…"

"I understand," Uryu nodded, keeping the ice pack on his head.

"Damn… I'll handle this. You on the other hand need to go next door," Ryuken said, getting up, opened a drawer, and pulled out a large manila envelope.

"Great," Uryu grumbled under his breath.

"Again you don't have to but…"

"It is highly advisable," Uryu sighed, getting up to his feet.

"Of course if you don't go I still expect you to see Asano," Ryuken said as Uryu looked like he was struck with lightning. "I don't want you to be alone for a while. Just in case."

"Yeah…" Uryu said in a low voice.

"Symptoms of a concussion can sometimes show up later," Ryuken added in dull tone. "It's your choice; stay here or go next door."

Uryu grabbed his clipboard again. He had only two choices. He might as well go see Asano. He walked down the hall still holding the ice pack to his head. He'll see Asano first and see how he feels afterwards. He doubted he'd feel much better after seeing Asano. He let out another long sigh and pulled out his security card to open the door to get to the elevator.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

I grit my teeth as Hanako stands before me. I knew there was a new spirit here. He's completely unrelated to that THING down in the basement but really. He came here about 2 weeks ago and likes to play hide and seek with the other spirits here. He doesn't want to be seen or caught by them. He's fast and mischievous from what I've heard. However, he lets the staff see him as though he was a nurse working here and constantly sexually harasses the female staff. Now there's a rumor that he might be having his way with some of the female patients. Oh, this just boils my blood and I'm stuck in here. Not like I can do much anyway.

I suddenly watch as Hanako makes a beeline for my chamber door. She sticks her head and shoulders through the door. It really is an odd sight to see to have a person sticking through a solid door. She quickly pulls back and turns to look at me.

_**Ichigo, you're in luck. Ishida Junior is coming, get his attention,**_ Hanako says with a smile on her blood covered face.

"Heh… Why should I?" I snort, crossing my arms. "He won't believe me."

_**You have to say something to him! Quickly, before he walks away! Please, try something I mean that bastard is going after your friend downstairs after all.**_

"All Right. Fine!" I grumbled, getting to my feet and walk over to the door.

Hanako sticks her head out in the hall to tell me when to get his attention. She waves her hand and I start pounding on the door hard.

"HEY, FOUR EYES! GOT A MINUTE?" I yell loudly to make sure I get his attention.

"NO," his muffled reply comes through the door.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A MOMENT!" I snap back.

_**Oh, dear, he's leaving already,**_ Hanako moans so that means I better hurry.

"I KNOW ABOUT THE ASSAULT CASE," I yell at him. I quickly hear running feet followed by a large bag on my door. What was that for?

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH ABOUT IT," He snaps at me through the door.

"Then come inside and let's talk about this okay?" I lean in close the door.

"Not now. I'm late for another appointment," Uryu retorts back at me. "I'll come back afterwards."

"The nudist can wait," I reply sharply.

"No, let me finish and I'll be back," Uryu replies I notice his voice getting distant.

_**Well, he just left. Now what?**_ Hana sighed, looking as though she found a chair made of air.

"We wait, dammit," I hissed storming back over to my and sit down rather roughly. "Maybe that particular spirit left when the others did."

_**I don't think so, he likes it here too much. I think he'll risk it, **_Hanako said, looking at her nails. _**God, what I wouldn't give for a manicure right now.**_

"Yeah, right. Good luck with that," I sigh, falling back on my bed and look up a white ceiling. White… How I hate it. "I hate this room. I hate the whole building and all this whiteness. White! Everything is so damn fucking white! White over here, white over there!"

_**Now, don't start one of your white tantrums,**_ _**Ichigo,**_ she dare barks at me. _**This won't do anybody any good if you start pitching a fit. They'll really make you see white in the padded room.**_

"Shut up! Why can't the room be blue or green? No it has to white. Even my fucking clothes have to be white. WHITE! WHITE! WHITE! I hate it! I hate this damn place," I hiss, slamming my hands into my damn white covered bed.

_**Ichigo, I'm being serious now. You need to calm down! You'll get in be trouble if you keep on with this fit!**_ Hanako snaps at me.

How I hate white. I HATE IT! My clothes, my sheets, my floor, my walls, and even my own pale skin. Dammit! But she's right. I need to calm down. I get up hastily and start pacing in a circle. I just need to calm down. Hanako very much corrrect if I start one of my tantrums it'll mean the padded room and I won't be able to talk to Uryu. Not that I really want to converse with that… MORON! But I can't stand to have her handled that way. I wish I had known sooner. How long is he going to be with that Asano character anyway? I want to talk to him now!

_**Does pacing actually help?**_ Hanako asked, giving me a strange look.

"YES," I snap at her. "Fucking white everywhere."

She jumps slightly at my outburst. Hanako used to work in the fashion industry and was rather quiet pretty. However, now she was permanently soaked in her own blood and covered in cuts and scrapes after that bad wreck. She has a large piece of metal in her forehead. From what she heard about herself at the hospital if it wasn't for that piece of metal she might have survived the accident. She can't pull it and she's tried. It's become a piece of her now. That's how she died after all. Every now and then when she makes me mad I start calling her "Unicorn." She hates that.

"Hey, Hanako, got a question," I stop my pacing to face her. "How could we get rid of this asshole?"

_**Are you referring to the young Ishida or the pervy ghost?**_ She asked me.

"The pervy ghost…" I drawl.

_**Huh? Good question… Well, the only way I can think of is to capture him in something,**_ Hanako mused. _**It would be the low profile thing to do than just running him out. You would need a vessel of some kind to store him in. You can always use a doll.**_

"A what?" I asked looking rather confused. "Seriously a toy?"

_**Well, historically dolls were used to house spirits,**_ Hanako answers quite frankly. _**Seriously, everyone at some point has seen or owned a doll that feels like it's watching them. I had one. An old bisque doll supposedly from Germany. I hated that thing. I swear it use to get up in the dead of night and walk around the house.**_

"Great, sorry to hear that… But how do we get this ghost into a doll?" I grumble, stretching my arm into the air.

_**Well, first you'd obviously need a doll and a special charm to seal it inside,**_ Hanako tells me walking over to my bed. _**Some dolls are specially made to hold spirits and others you have to make the charm. There have also been rumors that the age, material, and quality of the doll helps too.**_

"Yeah, like I'm really going to acquire some antique china doll. What about a stuffed animal?" I ask as she gives me a funny look.

_**Uh, well… That could work, I suppose. It's a doll too,**_ she hums, scratching her head. _**Yeah, I don't see why that wouldn't work.**_

"Good, good. That will be a lot easier to deal with here," I grin slightly. "Now how do we get said doll for starters? Also what about the charm?"

_**Good question indeed,**_ Hanako muses, biting her lip. _**I don't know what the charm looks like myself, so you might want to ask Rei about that when she gets back. However, that doll comes first.**_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Maybe we can get our new little intern to help out with that," I feel a smirk split my face. "I think I know how to do this without him getting too directly involved. He won't even know what he's going to be doing."

_**Oh, how I love how your mind works in mysterious ways,**_ Hanako smiled at me. _**So, how are you going to about doing it?**_

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

"NO, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OF THIS BACK," I yell at Asano as I struggle to close the door back with my arms from knitting equipment.

"Please, Uryu, I'll be good, just please, don't take away my stash," he whines as I shut the door in his face. "You're so mean! Don't do this! I want all of it ba-a-ack!"

"Not until you behave," I snap at him, before dropping the items in my arms and lock the door back. "I swear my head hurts even more now."

I pick everything back up including my now warm instant ice pack. I'll drop this off at the nurses' station and see what Kurosaki wanted. I had no idea he had this much stuff to begin with. I have a feeling I'll find even more later. I make my way down to the station and couple of nurses give me a hand. They take the knitting items from and walk back into the back room. I toss the ice pack in the trash. Now it was time to see Kurosaki yet again.

A couple minutes later I arrive at his door. I really don't want to deal with him right now. I pulled out his room key and knock the door the before unlocking it. I then open the door to see him sitting on the bed not looking too happy. At least he's not holding anything to throw at me. I close the door back behind me but keep my distance. There's no telling what's going on in that head of his.

"I want to talk to you about that pervert that's going around," he tells me in a very serious tone.

"You know something?" needless to say my curiosity was perked. "Actually, how do know anything about it?"

"I told you I know a lot of things," he leers at me in a cold way. "He really likes the ladies; be them staff or patient. However, he's too clever to get caught. I don't even know if your security cameras will even find anything other than some weird anomalies on the screen."

"You're saying he's a ghost? A perverted ghost at that?" I cock an eyebrow at him and he crosses his arms tightly. "Kurosaki, really? I highly doubt it."

"Of course you do," he growls at me. "You're just like your daddy."

"Don't go there," I retort quickly and he smirks at me again.

"Then don't act like him," he has a sick smile on his face. He's playing me.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" I ask flatly.

"Oh, there are many things that I want," he muses with the same cold smile. "None of which I'm allowed to have, sadly."

"Well, playing games isn't going to help," I tell him flat out.

"You think I'm playing you?" he chuckles slightly. "You found this situation out recently, didn't you? From a dear young woman named Inoue Orihime, correct?"

"How did…?" to say I'm shocked would be an understatement.

"I'm pretty sure she knows a lot about it," Kurosaki says, titling his head to one side. "I also know she gave you that bad bump on your head. You didn't slip like you told your dear daddy. Maybe you should go next door to the hospital. You don't have to but it is highly advisable."

Damn him! How did even know? He literally took the words right out my father's mouth! I don't like this! What is playing at? He's knows he's got me on this. Dammit to hell. I'm feeling my blood run cold suddenly along with a cold sweat. I notice my breathing has become heavy and rapid.

"Scared you good, didn't I? I really have that effect on people," his devilish smile only grows wider. "Ask her again about the person that's sexually harassing her. I dare you to go down there. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"SHUT UP!" I scream at him and he only laughs at me. "Keep it up or I'll…"

"You'll what? Honestly, Uryu, I have you in the palm of my hand," he voice is soaked in venom. "You were warned about me. However, I am serious about you going to talk with Orihime. But do me a favor don't touch her. Don't even think about getting cozy with her. You do and I'll tell your father the truth about you and her."

"You're a real bastard," I snap as he gives me half lidded look with that sick grin. "How do you know her anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," he chuckles again. "Now, run along like a good little boy. Go on. Shoo. "

"This isn't over," I reply opening the door quickly and slammed it shut before locking it.

I wouldn't really say I was one for vengeance, however, what happened just now made my blood run so cold… I don't like doing this but one good scare merits another. I quickly make my way to the nearest nurses' station.

"Oh, Ishida, how may I help you?" one of the male nurses greets me and then looks a tad worried. "Wow, you don't look so good. Wait, don't tell me. Kurosaki, right?"

"Yes," I drawl as he shakes his head.

"He's a dangerous one. He was pitching a little fit earlier," he tells me, getting up from his seat. "We call it a 'white fit,' however, it was really short lived this time."

"A white what?" I ask obviously confused.

"A white fit or white tantrum. He gets these wild rants about the color white. He hates that color," the nurse said, with groaned. "It doesn't help that his room is white. A few of us a couple years back tried to petition getting his room painted like a soft blue but your father said no. I take it you wanted him in lockdown?"

"Well, yes," I nod and he quickly goes a pull one of straightjackets off a hook.

But I'm now starting to have second thoughts. And yet, he does need to learn to respect me too. I'm torn between actually going through with this or just letting it slide like water off a duck's back. I don't know. Now that I'm out of there my conscience is starting to kick in. This would be a stunt my father would pull. I don't want to do this. As much I want to shut him up I think doing this only makes him fly more off the handle.

"No, wait, on second thought... Don't, just don't," I tell the nurse as he walks around the counter.

"Are you sure? I mean he quiets down really good after few hours in the padded cell," the nurse relays to me.

"That I believe but given a few things he said to me I don't think I should," I respond quickly as nurse shrugs at me.

"Okay, suit yourself. He'll just come at you harder next time," the nurse says turning on his heel and walks back around the counter and hangs the coat back up. "But, hey, it's your choice."

I just nod at him before turning back around to head towards the elevator. I don't want to be compared to my father. I'm going to do things my way, damn it. I want to break from the mold. I'm going to try something that my father would never even do. Maybe, I can… This is perfect! I quickly turn and run back to the nurse.

"You said you tried to petition to get his room painted, right?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Yeah, but your father put his foot down like most things and said no," the nurse answers me quickly.

"That was mistake number one. Don't ask him for anything," I tell him as I quickly pull out a piece of paper. "Can you do me a favor, however? The original owner was, Urahara, right? Do you have his number?"

"Well, yeah, but why do want to talk to him?" the nurse asks, looing rather puzzled at my request. "He only owns half the building now and your father owns the other half.

"Just trust me on this," I tell him as pulls out a directory from the drawer.

He quickly thumbs through it and finds the number. He quickly hands me the book and points out the number to me. I waste no time in writing down his office number. Damn, I don't see a home number.

"Your dad is not going to like you for going behind his back like this," the nurse states quite clearly.

"Oh, trust me, I know all too well," I inform him, closing the book and handing it back to him. "Thank you. I'll see what I can do about Kurosaki and his 'white fits' as you put it."

"Good luck with that. Catching Urahara will be tricky. He doesn't hang around the hospital as much as he used to. Rumor has it that he's rather sick," he tells me.

"Don't worry, I'll catch him at some point," I replied, tucking the paper away in my pocket. "Thank you again."

"Yeah, good luck with that," the nurse calls after as start to walk away. "You're going to need it."

I quickly make my way down the hall again towards the elevators. First things first. I'm going to follow up with Orihime real quick. I near Kurosaki's room and I hear him bang on the door as stride by. His favorite way of getting my attention. I'm half tempted to see what he wants and half tempted to keep walking without a word. I opt for the second one. He bangs on the door harder now that I'm closer. I don't even look at his room as I continue by.

"YOU WERE GOING TO PUT ME IN THE PADDED ROOM, WEREN'T YOU?" his muffled scream penetrates the metal door.

Yep, I'm just going to keep walking. I walk right to the elevators and hit the down button. It doesn't take long for the elevator to get to this floor. I get on and press the button for the second floor. Hopefully I won't end up in the basement again. That still hovered around in the back of my head. Thankfully I do get off on the right floor. Damn I hate these security doors. I get through it and head straight for her room. I notice they are severing lunch at this time.

Sure enough she's in her room eating. I knock on the door to let her now I was there. She looks up at me and quickly grabs a napkin to wipe her mouth. She then smiles at me and I sit back down in the chair she knocked me over in the first time. I want to ask her again but I don't want to put her off her lunch. She quickly scribbles something down on her note pad and hands it over to me.

"Oh, I'm quite fine. I'm just a little sore right now. And, yes, I'm going to ask more about that stuff from earlier," I state as she grabs her cup of tea. "But you're eating. I don't want upset you so you don't eat."

She takes back the paper back and writes down something else. I take it back from her and look at it again. That's an odd request but I am reading right.

"You want a stuffed animal?" I blink at her as she nods. "What for?"

* * *

(Normal POV)

She has a shy smile on her face as she rubs the back of her head. Uryu hands the notepad back and she quickly writes down her answer. He grabs it once more and reads over it and raises an eyebrow to the words on the paper.

"You just want something to snuggle with? Okay… Um, what sort of stuffed animal are you wanting?" he asked as she took the pad back and then returned it. "You don't care? All right, I'll see what I can do about that."

He was still a little confused about the request for the plush toy. He decided to let her finish eating before beginning his questioning again. He didn't like what Kurosaki said and the fact that he knew about this scandal made things worst. If Ichigo really did know everything he would know he was here now, doing as he had asked. However, he really shouldn't indulge Kurosaki like this but anything to help the investigation he would do. He did not believe a ghost was behind this. It had to be someone on staff. It just had to be.

Once she had finished she cleaned up her area and grabbed her paper and pen again. Uryu was more than ready to see what she had to say. He didn't hear anything from Tatsuki so Orihime must not have opened up to her. So why now did she seem more open to talk so to speak? She quickly started to write down something as Uryu waited patiently for her to finish.

Once finished she looked over it briefly to make sure everything was fine before turning the pad over to him. He quickly read over the words and puzzled at what was written. This was not what he was expecting but he had already set the ball rolling by telling his father.

"Inoue, I can't stop the investigation and I don't think you can handle it on your own. I've already told my father about it," he explains to her as she casts her eyes to floor. "But you can help yourself and us if you can tell me who this person is or describe this person to me."

She quickly shook her head and snatched the pad from his fingers. She seemed to have gotten upset at his answer. She quickly wrote down her own response and handed the notepad back to him. Uryu took it and read it. He let out a long sigh.

"I honestly can't do anything now. I'm just following protocol. Listen, I'm sorry that I've made you upset," he said in a sympathetic tone as she took hold of the pad again. "I don't want anyone to hurt you or other patients here. It needs to be taken care of quickly and carefully. Why can't you tell me about what's been going on? Please, Inoue."

She scribbled down a few more words on the notepad before handing it back to him. He took the notepad a looked it over. He felt his heart sink at her response. She wasn't going to talk about it after all.

"I'll get you a plush toy but you have to tell me what's going on if I do. If you don't, you can't have it," he warned her as she took the pad back and wrote something else before returning it to him. "No, I'm serious about this. You have to tell me who it is if I bring you the toy. There's no other way to do this. You want something from me and I want something from you. It'll be a tradeoff."

She suddenly made a pouting face at him and turned away from him like a small child. He mentally groaned at her reaction to his terms. He shouldn't let the patients walk all over him like he was. He was there to help them. He felt bad about this. He had already set the snowball down the hill and it would build until it hit something. It was clear Orihime no longer wished to continue this session. So, without a word, Uryu stood and set the pad by her on the bed. She didn't even give him a sideways glance. She was certainly upset with him now. He didn't mean to do it but it is impossible to please everyone. He turned his head to the floor, before walking out and shutting the door behind him. There really was nothing he could do about it now. His father knew about it and once Ryuken put his foot down there was no removing it. He was only doing what was right.

It was more than past time for him to leave. He still had a headache but no other effects. His dizziness had left a while ago as did his nausea. He looked outside briefly to see that had started raining a good bit. Just great. He might as well go upstairs and collect his things. He pushed up his glasses as he walked towards the elevators. He got his card ready and dropped something out his pocket. He stopped to pick it up. It was Urahara's number. He might as well see if the man was in. Come to think of it, he didn't even know where Urahara's office was.

He unlocked the door and stood in front of the elevators. He was debating is he should try the number now or wait. It might be best if he did it as he was leaving so his father wouldn't eavesdrop on him. The elevator came to stop as a couple of nurses got off and he got on. Once on the top floor he quickly headed for the office to put everything away and collect his things. His father wasn't there thank goodness. He quickly filed everything in order and put on his coat and grabbed his briefcase. He checked the office once more for anything he might have left. Finding everything in order, he pulled out Urahara's number along with his cell.

He dialed the number and licked his lips a bit nervously as he left his father's office. He might catch hell for doing this or worst get thrown out. He listened intently to the phone on the other end ring as he walked down the hall.

"_**Hello? So whatcha need?"**_

"I'm sorry I'm looking for Dr. Urahara…" Uryu said, quickly into phone. "I must have the wrong number."

"_**NO! NO! You have the right number. May I inquire as to who is calling me? I don't recognize your voice or number, sir."**_

"Oh… So, you're Dr. Urahara?" Uryu asked not quite sure as he unlocked the doors to the elevators.

"_**Yes, I am. The one and only."**_

"Oh, good I don't mean to bother you but my name is Ishida Uryu—"

"_**Ah! Ryuken's boy? Well, how do you do? You must be calling about something important then."**_

"Well, I guess… I mean… I sort of wanted to talk to you about something… Well, actually someone, you see?" Uryu chocked out rather nervously as the elevator dinged and he got on. "I don't mean to bother you, I really don't."

"_**What are you being so shy about? It's not like you're going behind your father's back to talk to me, right?"**_

"Yeah…" Actually he was going behind his father's back. "Um… You see I have a little request but I don't think it's worth it. I shouldn't have bothered calling you."

"_**Never hurts to ask. I'm all ears. We cant talk about it. I'm not so quick to judge as your father. Good man but a bit too uptight."**_

"I'm pretty sure you're not like him but… I don't know…" Uryu said as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor and opened.

"C'mon, I know you wouldn't have called me if it wasn't something important," a man with jaw length blond hair said with a wink as Uryu took a step off the elevator.

Uryu stopped dead and wide eyed as the man smiled at him. This was awkward. The man before him wore a white doctor's coat but his clothes underneath were nowhere near as formal as they should be. His shoes were also just wooden sandals and in his left hand was a cell phone. Clutched tightly in his right hand was a wooden cane.

"Hahaha! Don't look so surprised. I heard the elevator ding and just figured you might be coming to this floor," the man laughed as Uryu remained unmoving. "Not what you were expecting me to be, huh? Oh, well, can't say you're the first. I must say though you're a near spitting image of your father. So, this thing you wanted to talk to me about… Let's say we talk about it over lunch? My treat of course."

"O-okay…" Uryu muttered in a low voice, slowly moving forward. "You're Dr. Urahara…?"

"Yep. Hey, don't tell me your father never told you anything about me?" the man hummed, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Then again that does sounds like him. Oh, well."

To say Uryu was a little more than stunned would be an understatement. He gave the man a half grin as they started towards the front door and last set of security doors. Urahara was the complete opposite from his father. No wonder why he didn't talk about him much.

"It's really coming down out there and of all days to leave my hat in the car," Urahara moaned, pulling out his keycard. "Well, no use whining over it. So, what do fancy for lunch, hm?"

(A/N I'm ending it here. I hope it was enjoyable this time. Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to try and make it longer too. Well, good bye and please review. I do so like reviews. Thank you very much! Ja ne!)

Millie M. Banshee


	7. History

White

Chapter 6

History

(A/N Well, well, well… It seems a lot of people liked that last chapter. Yay! Well, let's see how everyone like this new chapter that I made rather quickly. Well, get reading I don't have much else to tell you.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

To say Uryu was a little more than stunned would be an understatement. He gave the man a half grin as they started towards the front door and last set of security doors. Urahara was the complete opposite from his father. No wonder why he didn't talk about him much.

"It's really coming down out there and of all days to leave my hat in the car," Urahara moaned, pulling out his keycard. "Well, no use whining over it. So, what do fancy for lunch, hm?"

* * *

(Present Time Normal POV)

Uryu ponder that question while still trying to take in everything that was Urahara Kisuke. He followed the man out the security doors and waved brief at the guard there. Uryu followed close behind the limping man. Once outside they stood under the awning and got hit with cold wet air.

"So, you got a place you like or do I pick it out?" Urahara asked again, looking at the intern.

"I don't really care," Uryu shrugged briefly.

"Okay, American cuisine it is then," Urahara said happily. "Love, love American. There's a diner 3 blocks down from here, across from the laundry mat. You know where I'm talking about?"

"I-I know where it is. Annabel's American Diner?" Uryu asked just to clarify as Urahara nodded.

"Right! Okay, I'll just meet you there then. How 'bout we talk from there?" Urahara asked with a smile. "Catch you there."

Despite his obvious limp he moved rather quickly towards the parking deck across the street. Uryu might as well head that way too. He pulled the hood over his head and quickly took the plunge out into the cold autumn rain. By the time he got the street Urahara was already well inside the parking deck. Uryu had to wait for the signal to cross. He turned around briefly to look up at the hospital just passed the garden wall. He saw a mop of orange hair on the 3 floor glaring at him through the opened blinds. Uryu weakly waved at him only to have the blinds slam down in the window. Well, that figures.

Once he heard the chime of the crosswalk he quickly made his was across the street to the parking deck. He went up a couple flights of steps to get to his car. He was still rather nervous about this. He knew damn good and well he was going behind his father's back, talking to Urahara about painting Ichigo's room. He let out a sigh as he unlocked the door with his radio-key. He quickly got in putting everything in the seat beside him before starting the car. Well, here went nothing.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

I quickly grab the cord and close the blinds. He dared to wave at me. Honestly. I quickly sit back down on my bed with a huff. At least I don't have to see that bastard anymore today. There are no ghosts here at the moment to talk to. Hanako left a little while ago and no else has been by since. Not even Akane or crazy old Sakura. I let out a sigh as I look at the tote bag that asshole gave me, sitting on the table.

I slowly get up and walk over to the table. I grab it and nonchalantly grab it from the bottom and dump the contents out onto the oak wood table. I sift through it briefly before grabbing the open deck of cards. I never learned how to play solitaire so I decided to do something I hadn't done in a while; build a card house. I hope I still can do it. I haven't done it in so long. I pull out the deck and proceed to make the base starting with two cards. I then make second triangle and third. Now I need to lay the cards flat on top. That's going to be harder. I carefully set the first card and—dammit to hell. I quickly but carefully set up the base again. Now, let me try this again. Careful now. I just need to lay this on top. Okay. Good… Next one. Careful… Careful… SHIT!

I quickly take my arm and push everything off the table. I can't even do one lousy card house anymore! Damn it, I used to be really good at it. Now I can't even get the floor for the second layer of the house. I can't do anything! I'm a screw up! I hate it! I slam my head hard on table and cover the back of my head with my hands. I need to calm down. I've been getting too upset lately over little mundane things that never bothered me before. Last thing I need is more damn meds.

I hate the godforsaken place. I hate everything about it. I would much rather be out in that icy rain than stuck in this stuffy room. I slowly sit and slouch back in my chair. What a mess I just made on the floor. I need to pick up everything before someone comes in for some stupid reason but I have little motivation to do so. I let out a deep groan as I look up at the white void that's my ceiling. My least favorite season is drawing near. That's when the whole world turns white outside my window. It's hard to think that I once enjoyed snow. I wanted to play in it every time we got a flurry. I wanted it so deep that school would be canceled and I could sleep in. Now I wish it could be summer all year long so it would never have to snow again. No such luck.

I also hate rainy days. I even hate rain more than snow amazingly enough. Especially when the rain is heavy like it is now. It was pouring hard that afternoon when my mother died. I'll never forget that for as long as I live. I get chills just thinking about it. That white mask gleaming in the rain. No one saw that bastard but me. A Hollow had taken my mother from me and drove me into this mad house. It's still a touchy subject to being up even with my own self. I feel my eyes and nose start to burn. I don't need to start this. Last thing I need to do is to start crying.

I might as well clean up this mess to get my mind off it. I get up and start picking up the cards first. I get them in order and put them back in box and then pick the other games and candy off the floor. I put everything back in the tote and got down on the floor under my bed. I had made small tear in the bottom lining of the box spring a few years go to hide things. Special things I wish no else to see. I hear a clink in left ear as something hit floor. I turn my head to find the source of the sound. I feel a smile split my face as I reach over and grab the small hairpin with the blue flower on it. I remember the day she gave me this. It was the day just before I was moved up to this damn floor and locked away.

I put the hairpin back inside the box spring and slide back out. I promised her to keep it safe and I always will. It was the last thing her brother gave her before that bad accident that took him away from her. When she arrived we didn't hit off too well. I picked on her a lot because she wouldn't ever fight back. I didn't know why she wouldn't talk at the time. I felt like a real ass when I found out though. I apologized to her but she avoided me every day for a couple months afterwards. It took me a while to get her to pay me any attention down in the children's ward. It wasn't until we were moved up to the 2nd floor out of children's ward did we started to hit things off. I hadn't raised my voice or picked on her since I had apologized to her.

It started off slow. I would flirt with her when none of the staff was looking. She didn't like it too much at first but after a while she started to flirt back. We were with each other daily unless I flew off the handle and was shoved into the padded room. At one point we had even made plans on how to get out there. That never happened. Somehow, Ishida learned something because a few days before we going to attempt it I was informed by Akira I would be moved to the third floor and isolated. Ishida's excuse was that it was do my bad temper and how I manipulated people. It also didn't hurt that I scared a lot of people; both staff and fellow patients. After all I knew things that I shouldn't. But I knew part of the transfer was because I was planning to basically elope with Orihime. Ryuken wouldn't have that.

So the night just before I was to be moved Orihime slid a note and a hairpin under my locked door. She left before she got caught outside my room. I knew her giving me one of her hairpins meant a lot, considering how precious they were to her. I hid the pin on the inside of my cheek as I was moved upstairs the next day. I wasn't going to let them find it. I haven't seen her since but we still have a special system of keeping in close touch. It just happened to be by a sheer stroke of luck I got this room. No one will ever find out how we communicate and if they do then they deserve a gold metal. What makes this so great is that we can communicate directly and all it took was a little ingenuity and some good old fashion knowhow. I will always beat that bastard no matter what he does.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Uryu looked over his menu as the waitress dropped off their drinks. The diner what setup like an old 50's diner from America. Uryu hadn't eaten here but what one time before. Urahara on the other hand had already picked out what he wanted. He obviously was a big fan of the place.

"Oh, let's see. I'd like a chili cheese burger. Can I add bacon?" he asked.

"Cost extra," the waitress replied dully.

"Oh, add it anyway. I want the fried onion rings too," he said, happily.

"What anything to dip it in?" she replied in the same dull tone.

"Uhhh… Honey mustard… No, wait. Ranch would be good," he corrected himself quickly.

"Okay," she said, writing down his order and turning towards Uryu. "What about you?"

"Uh, yes… I'll just have a pain cheeseburger, no onion, and French fries," Uryu said in a soft voice.

"At least get the chili fries," Urahara added.

"I'm not real big on chili," Uryu replied.

"Is that everything?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Urahara said as she close her pad, took their menus, and left. "Not the friendliest waitress they have here but she gets the orders right."

"Yeah…" Uryu still felt rather about what he was doing.

"What are you so nervous about? I'm not going to tattle on you just because you wanted to talk me," Urahara said bluntly, picking up his wet striped hat up off the table and set it in seat instead. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it," Uryu nodded slightly with a weak grin.

"Well, don't. Trust me I know how your father is," Urahara said with a large grin. "Don't worry about it. My lips are sealed. Now that we are clear on that… What did you want to discuss with me?"

"Well, I'm working with a special case. It's a rather rough one," Uryu said, rubbing the condensation off the side of his glass with his pinky. "I wanted use the person on my theses paper but I've run into some major hitches with him. And—"

"Hold it there. It might help if you tell me who you're working with," Urahara said plainly. "Because if you say Kurosaki, I'm going to jump in front of a moving bus."

Uryu give out a weak chuckle. Oh, this can't be good. Kurosaki must really be hell on greased wheels. He gave a slight nod and Urahara paled a bit before palming his face. Uryu bit his lip a bit as Urahara remained quiet as tried to gather his thoughts.

"You mean to tell me you're working with Kurosako Ichigo? Your father is actually letting you work with him?" Urahara's temper seemed to a cross between pity, shock, and anger. "I don't believe this. Seriously? He was bad enough in the children's ward and trust me, I know. That's the ward I supervise."

"You're on the ground floor?" Uryu asked and Urahara nodded.

"Yes, he was in my ward until he was old enough at 16 to be moved to the adult floor, which of course is the 2nd floor. I can tell you horror stories about him that would make your blood freeze," Urahara moaned, looking rather uneasy himself. "And you're doing your paper on him? You are either really brave or really stupid."

"Thanks a lot," Uryu mumbled, leaning back in his seat.

"I don't mean to upset you and tell you to quit your paper but couldn't you have found another patient?" Urahara inquired as Uryu shook his head. "Oh, wow… Man… You're in for a hell ride."

"I think I'm already on it," Uryu spoke up.

"You aren't on it yet. You have never seen one of his outbursts," Urahara stated bluntly. "How much do you know of Kurosaki, really?"

"I've read the case file a couple of times," Uryu confessed and Urahara rolled his eyes. "Not good enough, huh?"

"Not even close. You can't put into words what he can do. You have to see it first hand to know just what he is really capable of," Urahara said in a cold voice. "Tell me, Uryu. You don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Good. Tell me what is the strongest bone in the body is?" Urahara asked.

"Well, that would be the femur," Uryu quickly answered.

"Yes, a bone designed to hold weight. So a femur requires a good amount of pressure before it fractures," Urahra said, rubbing his right leg. "I'm sure you read about that horrible outburst when he was eleven brought on by a new medication?"

"I did. It was pretty lengthy too," Uryu replied as Urahara sighed. "I will admit that scared me when I read over it. He needed a strong sedative and two straightjackets because he had started to rip the seams out of the first one. "

"I don't know what that medication did to him, no one does, but it triggered something inside him to snap and it snapped hard," Urahara said pausing at the waitress came back with a tray of food. "Oh, good, lunch!"

The waitress quickly took the food off of each plate and plates in front of them. She then left without a word. Urahara quickly reached for an onion ring and found it bit hot.

"Still a little too warm to handle," he said, shaking his hand. "Now where was I?"

"Something snapped inside him?" Uryu said meekly.

"Ah, yes. I have seen some disturbing things there but nothing compared to that day," Urahara said, reaching for his burger. "It was like a real devil was unleashed onto us. He wasn't just going berserk and people got hurt. No, he intentionally started to hurt people once that medication kicked in. He knew just what he was doing. He has a martial arts background and he was using everything he knew to attack us. He enjoyed it too. There was a method in his madness. He was more than rational enough to talk and respond to us."

Uryu suddenly felt a little queasy again listening to the story. He knew this tale was only going to get worst as Urahara went on. If he wanted to eat he better start now. There was no getting around it. A few new fears started to build in his gut. What would happen if Ichigo snapped like that again while he was in there?

"The damage he caused to the building was costly. Plexiglas partitions were cracked, heavy furniture was picked up and tossed like a rubber balls, walls had large holes in them, and heavy doors were torn off their hinges. It looked like bomb went off. But the damage to his fellow patients and the staff was unbelievable. The few of us that were brave enough tried our hardest to get our hands on him but he would retreat or attacks us viciously," Urahara said, between chewing his food. "At the end of it all, it looked like a large rabid animal had gotten into the building. People were beaten and broken. Blood was everywhere you looked. Not to mention those echoing screams and the crying. It took the crazy efforts of both me and your father to bring him down. I decided I would be the distraction while your father administered the sedative."

"He never told me anything about that," Uryu said, picking up a French fry.

"Well, leading back to what I said earlier... When I used myself to get Kurosaki's attention he whipped around and kicked me right in the thigh. He didn't just break my femur he shattered it," Urahara said in a low voice. "It of course required surgery to put the bone back together. But it was in so many pieces that they couldn't put it back together properly. I had pens put in and to this day I have a metal rod in there to make up for my lack of bone. It hurts from time to time and can't do things that I use to enjoy. I was lucking enough to keep my leg because he also tore muscles, tendons, and ligaments. My upper right leg was almost like jelly. I went through a butt load of physical therapy for years to get where I am now."

"I really had no idea that he could do that," Uryu said wide eyed and slack jawed. "I mean I knew he was strong…"

"He's freaking Hercules. I'm sorry but that strength was inhuman. Your father didn't fair too well either. I'm sure you recall coming to see him at the hospital with a broken wrist, a broken orbital bone around his left eye, and a broken nose. When Ryuken got the sedative in, Kurosaki grabbed the hand with the syringe snapped his wrist and then slammed Ryuken one good the in face with his elbow," Urahara said sternly. "Ryuken blackout briefly but Ichigo was sedated enough that others could handle him. I say enough in that he was sluggish and a bit out of it. Normally the amount in that syringe would have laid him out flat. He saw still standing and still swinging. We were worried about giving him another dose but after we struggled to get him the first jacket and he started to rip the seams we didn't have a choice. He was administered a second but lower dose. That finally put him out and one of the guards slipped on another jacket. He was put into a padded room for a week or so and monitored closely. The only miracle that came out of that was that no one got killed. When the drug came out of his system… I heard say he was an emotional wreck and truly sorry for what he had done. He didn't remember much but he remembered some things. And he recalled the strongest was how he felt when he went about doing those violent acts. He said he was happy while doing it and that he enjoyed it tremendously. But one thing haunted him the most and this I don't doubt. Even he himself said that something deep inside him came out that day. He could only refer to it as the 'white devil.' Given that look in his eyes and how he smiled… I would not have been surprised if a devil was inside that boy. And I think it's still there fighting to come out from time to time."

Uryu was finding it rather hard to swallow his food, suddenly. Other than being verbally harassed, bluffed, and chucks of watermelon tossed at his head that seemed pretty damn mild compared to what he just heard. His father never told him once about being hit like that. All Uryu knew was that his father was attacked by a patient but he just assumed in was an adult man, not an 11 year old boy. This did change things quite a bit. If that was the case then he could honestly forget asking to paint Kurosaki's room. Urahara had no cause to give Kurosaki a favor.

"I honestly had no idea about any of that," Uryu said, finally swallowing the bite he had in his mouth. "I mean there was good bit in his file but…"

"Not everything can be put into words. There was a lot of controversy afterwards of course. A big fuss about how we did and didn't do things for the safety of the patients and staff," Urahara sighed, picking up an onion ring. "It was a real mess. At one point there was talk of shutting the place down even. I manage to save the hospital but we had to payout the wazoo to the families that were affected by the incident. One poor nurse, Kurosaki held her head down to the tile floor and pressed down with his foot. She ended up with a server depressed skull fracture and was left both physically and mentally handicapped. From the reaction on your face, your father didn't even tell you a third of that, did he?"

"I mean he warned and pleaded with me to not base my paper off of him," Uryu said, picking at the sesame seed on his burger bun. "I just wished he had told me more beforehand."

"All in all, however, Kurosaki has been behaving decently, not great, but decently the last few years. I check up on him time from time," Urahara said, picking up his drink and took a sip. "Despite the damage and suffering he put me through I can't really bring myself to truly hate him, somehow. Dislike, yes, but not hate. There is a side to him that gentler than we think. It's just getting it to come out is the problem. I've seen it. He knew he was putting a strain on his father, being torn between him and his younger sisters. One day after a visit, Kurosaki decided to stop all visitations with his father. He wanted his father to look after his sisters and not be torn between them. A sad, but noble choice."

"So Kurosaki hasn't seen his family in how long?" Uryu asked, picking up another fry.

"Let's see he was 15 at the time so… It's been 8 years now," Urahara hummed. "The only contact they have is when his father sends him a birthday card or a small package. Kurosaki never returns a letter or even makes a phone call. He has cut all ties."

"That's… Horrible…" Uryu trailed off.

"Yes, it is. Now you know a good deal more about Kurosaki what did you want to ask me about him?" Urahara said, putting on a smile again.

"Uh… Yeah… About that, you see… It wasn't that important after all," Uryu said, biting his lip.

"Nonsense, c'mon, you can tell me no matter how small it might seem," Urahara said, waving the boy off.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about the fits he has over the color white," Uryu chocked out and just got stared at by Urahara. "B-but I know you have no sympathy for the devil so… Just forget it."

"His white fits, you mean? I know of them quite well," Urahara said, leaning back in his seat. "And just what were you planning to do about them?"

"It's was stupid idea," Uryu replied quickly.

"Stupid or not I'd like hear it," Urahara said, staring at Uryu.

"Well, it seemed a couple years back a few nurses wanted to paint Kurosaki's room a color but… Dad said no of course," Uryu said, fidgeting a bit.

"So you came to me instead of him despite knowing that Kurosaki is under your father's care and that your father is now also my business partner," Urahara said in a cool voice. "Gutsy. How very gutsy of you and you being an intern to boot. You are correct in that I have no sympathy for the devil. The room will remain how it is and how it has always been."

"That's understandable," Uryu said, turning his head down. "I was just going for another approach with him."

"If you're going to try and be his 'friend' so to speak good luck with that," Urahara sighed as the waitress came back to their table. "Once he gets his claws in you he only digs them in deeper. The less he can manipulate you, the better. He already knows things he shouldn't even know. Letting him into your world is the worst thing you can do."

"Is there anything else you want? Like a dessert?" she asked dryly.

"I'd like some apple pie," Urahara said quickly. "With some ice cream."

"Nothing for me," Uryu answered.

She then turned on her heel again and left. She really wasn't friendly, was she? It was clear Urahara wouldn't even attempt to fulfill Uryu's request. It really was a shot in the dark. Kurosaki had really done some damage to Urahara. Uryu let out sigh as he looked at half eaten food. He might as well finish it to be rude to Urahara. He really wasn't hungry anymore, however.

"You really can't get close to him. He pushes hard to keep others from him," Urahara said, pushing his plate over to make room. "I guess he's scared he might hurt them even more if they get close. He takes people's kindness and uses that kindness against them. I have tried several times to get in close with him it's never happened. He just puts up a shield of malice towards anyone wanting to get close. So trying anything would be useless."

"Understandable," Uryu answered quietly.

"I do apologize you had to find this out, now that you've gotten involved with him," Urahara said, licking his lips. "I do feel like I've just crushed your expectations but I'm being rather honest. Better to know now than find out than when you're in way over your head."

"I appreciate the concern," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses and reached for another fry.

"Don't force yourself to eat on my account," Urahara said, watching Uryu struggle through his meal. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you but you have to keep your end completely."

"What kind of deal," Uryu asked.

"If by some miracle you get through to him on a level no one else has ever been able to achieve I will have his room painted something other than white," Urahara sighed as the waitress came back with his dessert and bill. "Thank you."

"You mean it?" Uryu asked a little shocked.

"Yes, but as your time is limited it has to before your internship is up. If you honestly succeed, you have my word his room will be painted whatever color he chooses," Urahara nodded, picking up his spoon. "Wow, this look really good."

"Then I'll do it," Uryu said with a little bit more gusto than since meeting Urahara.

"Good luck is all I can say to you, Uryu," Urahara said, taking bit bite out of his dessert. "Wow, this is so good. Just remember don't get your hopes up and be careful about what hands you play. He will turn things on you faster than you can blink."

"That I've seen that already. I hit my head earlier today and I told father about it. A while later I found myself back with Kurosaki and he repeated a few words straight from my father's mouth," Uryu said as Urahara nodded.

"It scared you, didn't it?" Urahara asked and Uryu nodded. "See? You never know what Kurosaki knows about you until it is too late."

"He has to have sources from somewhere, right?" Uryu said and Urahara took another bite.

"He has sources, yes, but not anyone we can pinpoint. Let's face it. He knows even the littlest details about our lives far from the hospital," Urahara said, licking some ice cream off his lips. "I enjoy a good ghost story once and a while but… I don't know… I mean even your average psychic can't commune with them like Kurosaki can, assuming you believe in that stuff."

"I don't know…" Uryu said, leaning back in his seat. "All know is that he's quick with his tongue."

"Very quick and he won't let you forget it," Urahara stressed, grabbing his cane and striped hat. "Well, I'm stuffed. I'd like to chat longer but I've got an engagement elsewhere. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors. Just be careful. You have my number obviously, so call me if you need me. I won't always answer so don't get upset about it."

"I won't," Uryu said, getting up behind Urahara. "Thank you, for letting me talk to you."

"Don't worry about it. Ryuken doesn't talk much about his family so when you called I must say was rather interested to meet you," Urahara said, walking to the front counter and handed over the bill before pulling out his wallet. "Come down to the children's ward once and while. I'm only there half days now and I don't come in on Fridays. So any time before 1 in the afternoon would be best."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again," Uryu said sincerely as Urahara paid the bill and put up his wallet.

"Well, I bid you a good bye for now, young Ishida," Urahara said, putting on his hat as they headed out the door. "Seriously though, be careful around him. Damn… The rain still hasn't let up."

"I'll be on my toes," Uryu smiled, pulling his hood up.

"Good boy, see ya around," Urahara said, turning to his right and hurried to his car.

Uryu was parked on the other side. He quickly made a dash towards his car and unlocked the door. He quickly slid in and closed the door. Well, this was going to be tricky. He had come up with a plan and hope that will work. Just keeping said plan from the all-knowing Kurosaki was going to be hard. He would have to keep the plan in his head or if he did put it on paper he would have to code it. Uryu leaned back in his seat and started the car. He looked up in his rear view mirror and saw someone in his backseat. He quickly turned around to see who was there but there was nothing in his back seat other than a couple takeout food bags and his school work.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he turned back around. That was weird. He knew he saw someone in the mirror as clear as day. It was a woman covered in blood. He didn't see her whole face. He just knew it was a woman. He just needed to go home and get this mess off his mind. First it was the odd thing with the elevator and the basement door and now there was a blood soaked woman in his car. Come to think of it the car was actually very cold, even colder than outside. He just needed to go home and relax a bit.

"Go home, Uryu," he muttered to himself, putting the car in reverse and lightly touched the gas. "Just go home and put some more ice on your head."

He let out a nervous sigh as he started out of the parking lot and back to his apartment. He needed to knock out some school work and figure how to handle the situation with Ichigo. He turned on the heater trying to get of the chill in the car. It took the heat a while to get warm on the way back to his place but chill still lingered in the car all the way home.

(A/N Yay! A quick update awesome, right? Well, please review and tell me what you think. Also my heart goes out to the families affected by that god-awful shooting in Connecticut. No one should have to go through that no matter the time of year. My high school, back in fall of 2006, had a shooting from a former student. Some of my closest friends were eating lunch on the patio when came in on that side of the building with guns and pipe bombs in his car. A few people were injured but no one was killed. I wasn't there as I had graduated just few months prior that summer. I can't image how these families feel right now. No words can ever describe it. So please take a moment a pray for those poor souls that have lost their lives and for their grieving loved ones. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	8. Foolish

White

Chapter 7

Foolish

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. I'm about ready to start school again. Oh, boy… College… This my 6TH year because I changed my major and my got so really sick. I just want to get that degree and be done with it, dammit… Anyway, on with the chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

His heart was pounding in his ears as he turned back around. That was weird. He knew he saw someone in the mirror as clear as day. It was a woman covered in blood. He didn't see her whole face. He just knew it was a woman. He just needed to go home and get this mess off his mind. First it was the odd thing with the elevator and the basement door, and now there was a blood soaked woman in his car. Come to think of it the car was actually very cold, even colder than outside. He just needed to go home and relax a bit.

"Go home, Uryu," he muttered to himself, putting the car in reverse and lightly touched the gas. "Just go home and put some more ice on your head."

He let out a nervous sigh as he started out of the parking lot and back to his apartment. He needed to knock out some school work and figure how to handle the situation with Ichigo. He turned on the heater trying to get the chill out of the car. It took the heater a while to get warm on the way back to his place but the chill still lingered in the car all the way home.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV 2:59AM)

I sit up with a start as I look around my dark room. The only light in my room came from the ambiance of the street lights from my rain ravaged window! My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm in a cold sweat! It was that damn dream again. I hadn't had that since… Well, not since I was 11. I wipe my sweaty face with my palm as I look around my cell. Everything was as it should be.

I reach over to grab my cup of water on the night stand. Even if it was dream my mouth still feels dry like I really had been in a desert. It's so weird… Dunes of pure white sand stretch on all round me, unending. It's always night time but sky is deep purple and there are no stars. There is only a lonely white crescent moon that seems to be eternally stuck in the sky. I'm always stranded out in the middle of that desert and I feel like I'm running away from something or someone. The only thing I see before I wake is a black figure flowed by a flash of fire.

That was always a constant with that dream but tonight was slightly different. This time I was injured and bleeding badly in the dream. There was a deep wound right across my chest. I remember hearing my labored breath and the thick taste of blood in my mouth. That was definitely new. I set my cup back down and slide back down into my bed and pull the covers up over my nose.

I'm a little too wired to sleep right now but the nurses will be doing their nightly rounds to check on me and the other patients. It's a little after 3 in morning. They should be checking up on me shortly. I try to even out my breathing a bit. I just need to calm down. It's was just a dream and nothing more. I take a few more deep breaths as I listen to the rain hit the window.

A few moments later I hear the lock on my door click open, quietly. I quickly shut my eyes to pretend that I'm asleep. They linger in the door a few moments before shutting the door back and locking it. I let out a sigh as I open my eyes again. Akane, Sakura, Akira, and the others really have been keeping their distance from this place. I've gotten rather lonely without them here.

What's that? I sit up again as something starts to make me feel uneasy. I have a feeling that it's that thing down in the basement but I don't think it's in the basement right now. It's a little closer now. Could it be in the children's ward? I don't like it but there is nothing I can do. I could suddenly start pitching a fit but I would be given a sedative and tossed into the padded room. Dammit! I don't know what to do! It wouldn't be worth it!

I pound my fist against my mattress in frustration. I didn't think that thing would do anything now. But I was warned it could act sooner than a week. In this place negative energy here would be like paradise to that thing. I weight my options. Should I try to do something and get the room for the rest of the night or do nothing and remain as I am? Guilt would eat at me if something happened down there. I bite my lip and hit my mattress again. Dammit! I must be a glutton for punishment!

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get to my feet. The title is cold on the bottom of my feet as I move towards the door. I still have time to just turn around and get back into my warm bed. I pounder this idea for a moment, listening to the rain outside. I might be able to persuade them to some level but… Dammit, I hate that padded cell. Okay, fine! I'm going to seriously regret this but…

"HEY, IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!" I yell at the top of my lungs, pounding on the metal door as hard as I can. "HEY! C'MER! OPEN THIS DOOR I NEED TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING! COME OVER HERE AND OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! HELLOOO!"

It didn't take long as I hear several footsteps come charging down the hall towards my room. I know they have a jacket with them. As much as I as it pains me, if I play good boy they might listen to me somewhat. I take a few steps back as two large male nurses and one female nurse swing open my door in a hurry. They don't look too happy to see me up. I can see the jacket in the woman's hands. So predictable.

"All right, Kurosaki, what's the matter?" the male nurse on the left snapped, glaring at me. How do I put this? "Well, out with it. You needed something?"

"Yeah, I need you check on the children's ward for me," I state as they all roll their eyes. "I'm being serious!"

"One of your spooks again?" the female nurse mocks me, pushing up her red frame glasses. "Seriously it's too early for this shit."

"It's not a ghost! It's something else!" I snap at them as they quickly snort at me. "It's called shadow person—"

"Oh-ho-ho, a shadow person, is it?" the male nurse on the right laughs. That just makes my blood boil. "Is it supposed to be the boogieman?"

"Worse! Much worse! Some would call it a demon and I'm not making this up," In snap at them, making error by taking a step forward. "Children are the easiest targets! They are more open to what's around them! Just listen to me!"

"Don't you try it," the male nurse on the left snapped and blocked the door.

"All I want is for you to check on the children's ward for me! Something bad might happen down there," I warn but I just see them come at with the jacket. "Dammit, just listen to me for once!"

"Now, Kurosaki, calm down, nothing bad is going to happen," the female nurse says opening up the jacket as both of the male nurses start to box me in. "You just some time to cool off. We can do this calmly or we can get rough."

I knew this would happen. I know they expect me to start getting physical with them. If I play this calmly there might be a better turn out. I feel both the male nurses grab me harshly and I resist the urge to fight back. They seem a bit surprise that I'm not kicking and screaming. I let the female nurse put the jacket on my arms and quickly crossed them over my chest. The straps are quickly fastened along with the rest of the jacket. I'm pulled out of my room into the hall.

"I'm not making this up," I state under my breath as I'm escorted down to one of the padded cells.

It isn't long before I'm standing in front of an open door looking into the padded room. I'm practically pushed inside and the door is quickly slammed behind me. I did try. The little window on the door was even shut. All I know now iss the stark whiteness of this goddamn room. I quickly sink to the floor and lean up against the back wall, staring at the door. I knew I would land in here and for nothing. No one will ever listen to me.

* * *

(Normal POV Children's Ward 4:24 AM)

A little boy, age 7, sat on the floor beside his nightstand, looking at the cord to his lamp. He licked his lips slightly before turn back to see a short shadow behind him. He was here for depression. Truth be told, he wanted out this place and be with his twin sister again. He had lost her in a car wreck and he blamed himself for it because he wouldn't sit still in seat. His mother with driving at time when turned around to correct him she wondered into the next lain. He had better but he didn't want to listen. Now he lost his sister and his mother is in a coma next door.

While he had been sleeping he had heard his voice being called to him. He sat up to see the shadow in his room. He rubbed his eyes thinking it one of the other kids. But it was so dark he couldn't make who it was. It sounded like 8 year old boy across the hall. It was really dark in his room. They started talking a bit in a dull whisper. Slowly the conversation progressed into wanting to be with his sister that he missed so dearly. The shadow told him that he could very easily be with his sister and told the boy what he could do. Desperate, he would try anything; even this foolish stunt.

"Go on. You do want to see your sister again, don't you, Kyo?" the shadow asked, leaning over the boy's shoulder and he shivered. "This is the only way to see her again. I also guarantee your mother won't be far behind you."

"W-will it hurt?" Kyo asked, grabbing the cord tightly in his quivering hands.

"Only for a little while," the shadow said in a sweet voice. "Make sure to really dig in. She's waiting for you, after all. You don't want to screw it up."

Of course it was lying but the boy didn't know. Kyo looked at the cord in his hands. Part of the plastic sheathing was already torn away. All he wanted to do was see is sister again and say he was sorry. His mouth felt dry suddenly as he looked down at the cord. He licked his lips and brought the cord closer to his mouth.

"Yes, that's it! Go on," the shadow said, squeezing the boy's shoulder. "Bite it!"

He quickly closed watering eyes and bit down hard on the cord.

* * *

(3rd Floor 5:12 AM)

Ichigo was awoken by the sound of his cell door opening. He looked up and saw the same three nurses from earlier. They didn't look too happy. In fact that looked worse. He blinked a little bit as they moved in and helped him to his feet. What was going on?

"You're going back to your room," the female stated in a low voice.

"Hmm, what?" Ichigo said a little groggy, before looking out a window. "It's still dark out?"

"You were only in there for about 2 hours" One the male nurses said, keeping a grip on Ichigo as they neared his room.

"That was it?" Ichigo blinked as they came to a stop outside his room.

The other male nurse unlocked the door and opened it. Ichigo quickly entered his room and the straightjacket was removed. This was odd indeed. Wait! Did something happen? He quickly turned to face them before they left him.

"Did something happen?" Ichigo asked only to have the door shut in the face and locked. "Tell me what happened!"

He got no answer. He turned back to his room a looked around the darkness. He let out a sigh and his shoulders sank. He made his way back over to the bed and sat down. Something did happen. He knew it in his gut but they wouldn't tell him. He did fear the worst. Those three nurses looked and acted awfully shook up about something. He was no fool. There was also the fact that he was pulled out of the padded room so early. Dammit! It wasn't long before he found himself up and pacing his room again. This was frustrating. If that shadow person killed anyone… That person's spirit will be used as a puppet.

* * *

Ichigo lied on his bed staring at his door. That Ishida brat will be by soon. His breakfast still sat on table untouched. He wasn't very hungry he was so exhausted. He had been a nervous wreck all morning. A few of the ghosts did show up like Rei, Hanako, and Akira. All they could really get for him was that a child was killed last night. No details really. This ate at Ichigo now that that shadow person was already on the move and the ghosts stayed away as long as they could and stayed for only short periods at a time. This was bugging him by not knowing anything.

He slowly got up and headed towards his breakfast. It was lukewarm now. That figures. He sat down and nibbled at it. A moment later there was a knock on the door followed by the clicking of the lock. Sure enough, Uryu was right on time. Ichigo just continued to nibble as Uryu walked in and shut the door. He looked rather happy about something. That couldn't be a good thing. He had to change that.

"Good morning, Kurosaki," Uryu said, taking the seat across from him. "I heard you had a rather interesting night."

"What's it to you?" Ichigo snapped in reply.

"Oh, nothing much," he said, pulling his papers and set them down on the table. "But I'm sure you've got all the details on what happened. Care to elaborate?"

"A boy got killed," Ichigo flatly stated.

"That's all?" Uryu blinked.

"Oops," Ichigo said, knocking over his carton of milk toward his file. "Sorry."

"Oh, I bet you are," Uryu said, quickly picking the file up before it got too wet and stood up. "Honestly, if you know anything about what happened it would be greatly appreciated. The family is breathing down our necks about it. The boy was already on suicide watch."

"Three words: not my problem," Ichigo bit through his teeth.

"Rumor has it you knew something was going happen," Uryu added as Ichigo continued pick at his food. "You gave the nurses warning. How did you know?"

"Piss off," Ichigo snapped but Uryu wasn't taking that for an answer. "You'd never believe me anyway."

"I'm getting rather tired of your attitude," Uryu stated, taking a couple steps closer to Ichigo.

"Good," Ichigo gave him mocking grin. "Then leave and never come back."

"I can't do that," Uryu said, putting his hand down on the table rather hard. "You see… I'm not going anywhere. When my internship is up Father is thinking about hiring me after graduation."

"And I'm supposed to care?" Ichigo snorted. "I'll just run you out sooner or later."

What Uryu was about to do was rather brave and extremely stupid. Ichigo loved to push and shove but only got put in time out for his actions. If this was a school yard the only way to keep bullies from pushing and shoving you was to push and shove back. Grant it this could get him into some serious hot water but when conventional methods don't work it was best to go with something unconventional. This was indeed new.

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

I'm tired of his mouth. This going to extremely stupid but given how he reacted when I caught that trashcan and threw it back at him… He looked shocked a first. There was a certain surprise on his face. It's time I start returning the favor once and a while. Well, here goes my foolish idea.

In one swift movement I reach over to his plate grab a handful of his food and slam it into his face. Just for added measure I even rubbed it in a bit. The remaining food on my hand I rubbed off on his shoulder. He's as stiff as a board and he's staring at me bug eyed. He seems to be processing what I had just done to him. I just smile at him as pieces of food slowly fall from his jaw. I'm waiting for the reaction.

"SON OF A BITCH," Ichigo snaps at me in anger as he suddenly grabs his plate and throws it at my head.

I quickly duck as he grabs his ever popular fruit cup and slings the contents at me. That managed to hit me in the pants leg. Two can play at this game. I quickly grab another fistful of food from the floor and toss it back at him. I him square in the chest. He wipes his face and flings that at me. Before I know it we are actually having a food fight. It's pissing him off that he's not making nearly as many hits on me as I am on him. Who knew dodge ball was practical in a hospital? By the time we had pretty much exhausted our food supply it was clear Ichigo really didn't have much energy left in him. Given his bad night, he was probably worn out to begin with.

"I'll get you back for this, you hear me?" Ichigo barks, pointing his food covered finger at me.

"Please… You enjoyed that and don't act like you didn't," I answer nonchalantly, pulling out a handkerchief to clean off my glasses. "Face it everyone needs to vent. The fact that you didn't actually lay a hand on me tells me that you do know self-control and that you're not as vicious as you make yourself out to be. You swing your fists and pitch fits because you cannot vent and being stuck in this room doesn't help. And talking doesn't always work, even I know that."

He's just staring at me like I have two heads or something. I look around the room briefly. Well, we certainly made mess of this place. I'll have to get him some clean clothes and some new linens for his bed. Not to mention a mop and bucket with some rags. I don't exactly look presentable myself come to think of it. I do have a change of clothes out in my car. I let out a sigh and put my glasses back on. They are covered in grease. Well, shit.

"Hmhmhmhm—BAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Ichigo starts laugh for some odd reason as look at him through my smudged glasses.

"And what is so funny?" I ask bluntly.

"Y-y-your HAHA glasses! Oh, tha-a-at is too f-funny! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs even harder.

Well, I guess it is rather funny. I let out a small chuckle from my throat as Ichigo continues laugh so hard he starts to hold his sides. Actually the whole situation has to look rather ridiculous. We wasted a good chunk of time on that little food fest but I think it was worth it. I know this is only to the tip of the iceberg. I still need to do a lot more to win him over.

Finally Ichigo's laughing finally started to die down as he takes a seat on his bed. I might as well get him the new clothes and sheets. I collect everything before turning back to him.

"I'll be back with some clean clothes and sheets," I tell him and just waves at me as he catches his breath.

"Don't bother. Cleaning staff will be by soon anyway," he says with smirk. "They are going to have fun in this room."

"Yes, but this mess could get us both in trouble," I tell him flatly.

"Then weave a little lie to the nurses," he answers me. "Just make sure I don't get that padded room again."

"I can try," I replied, opening the door.

I walk out of the room and lock the door back. I know the condition of my clothes earns me disconcerting glance from the staff. One woman even approaches me a little miffed about how I look. She's the floor manager. Just my luck.

"What happened in there?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Shit happened," was all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped at me.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? Basically this whole thing doesn't leave this floor," I state backing up as towards the elevators. "Everything is good. He's fine! He just needs his room cleaned up a good bit. He's good! Don't bother him!"

I quickly turn on my heel and walk hastily over to the elevator. This is rather embarrassing to be sure. The elevator dings and I quickly get on and hit button for the first floor. I look like horrible. I hear the bell to the elevator ding and the doors open. I quickly get off and head towards the front door.

"My, my, what a frightful mess you are," I hear familiar voice behind me.

"Dr. Urahara," I slowly turn around to greet him. "How are you?"

"I'm not cover in food at least but I'm not so good. I'm sure you heard about that mess that happened in the wee early hours of the morning," he replies, moving towards me. "We're in deep water again. The family is planning on suing us of course. Also there is talk that the city might sue us too, given past records."

"Is it really that bad?" I asks and he nods. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, it's nothing for you to deal with," he assures me, walking over to me with his cane by his side. "We've got some good lawyers and we do have some people in high place."

"Politics is everywhere," I mutter under my breath a nodded.

"That couldn't be a truer statement," He nods again with a sigh. "However, I heard you may have unearthed another problem for us, concerning Inoue Orihime."

"Yeah…" I breathe out, licking my lips.

"You see her next, I believe," he inquires.

"I do but I think I need to change first," I answer, holding up my soiled coat sleeve.

"Yes, that might not be a half bad idea. Well, I won't keep you. As it is I have an emergency board meeting to attend here shortly," he says with a long drawl, looking at his watch. "I'll see ya around, Uryu."

He turns around and leaves back down the hall. I quickly turn the other way, heading back towards the main entrance. The guard there also gives me a funny look. So I give him half smile.

"What does the other guy look like?" he asks.

"Worse," I hum as the door is unlocked for me.

He laughs at it a little as I walk outside. The rain has stopped but the clouds still linger overhead. I need to get to my car across the street. I quickly moved towards the crosswalk and take off my lab coat. I don't look so messing with it but I notice the cold dampness more. Come to think of it I need to get my lens wipes out of the car as well. What a mess I—

"UMPH!" I was just shoved!

* * *

(Normal POV)

Uryu found himself pushed out into the street. He landed on his hands and knees onto the well-worn pavement. He quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbing his coat and files. He quickly turned to see a bus coming at him. He couldn't move as the bus quickly inched towards him much like a deer caught in headlights. His mind was screaming to move but his muscles were locked up tight. He needed to move but he stuck to spot as he heard the horn of the bus sound off, loudly.

(A/N I'm so mean! I'm so very mean! Please review! And a happy late new years! So we survived a major apocalypse! One of many! I hope this was enjoyable to read and I wish everyon a good year in 2013! Ja ne!)

Millie M. Banshee


	9. Goodbye

White

Chapter 8

Goodbye

(A/N Not a very big turnout for my last chapter. Either I've lost everyone's interest or it was just bad timing. Anyway, I'll keep moving ahead with the story. Enjoy.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Uryu found himself pushed out into the street. He landed on his hands and knees onto the well-worn pavement. He quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbing his coat and files. He quickly turned to see a bus coming at him. He couldn't move as the bus quickly inched towards him much like a deer caught in headlights. His mind was screaming to move but his muscles were locked up tight. He needed to move but he was stuck to the spot as he heard the horn of the bus sound off, loudly.

* * *

(Present Time)

He couldn't move, dammit! Suddenly he felt someone grab his upper arm and pulled him roughly out of the busy street. He stumbled over the curb, thankful the other person had a good grip on him. The bus whizzed by a second later. That was close, too close for anyone. The sound of his heart was pounding in his ears and he was in a cold sweat.

He turned to see who the person was that saved him. To his surprise it was his own father. Ryuken looked a little upset as he let go of his son's arm. Uryu quickly straightened his stance and held his coat and files close to his body. He knew his father was going to have some choice words for him.

"That was a stupid move. Why did you do that?" Ryuken asked, eying his son. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I didn't do it purposely! I mean… I must a stumbled over the curb or something," Uryu said in a low voice. _I don't think I should tell him I was pushed. No one else was with me at the time._

"I see but are you all right?" Ryuken asked as the bell went off for the crosswalk. "You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, with the exception of having my heart in my throat," Uryu replied as they hurried across the street to the parking deck. "I was just getting my spare clothes out of the car and couple other things."

"And just why are you covered from head to foot in food?" Ryuken asked as they walked inside the parking deck.

"Haha… Yeah, about that…" Uryu grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not anything to really worry about."

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you. I'm warning you now. I will pull you off his case if you can't keep Kurosaki in line," Ryuken snapped, turning towards the stairs. "You have no idea what he's capable of doing once he's got a good opening!"

"Oh, you mean like him busting your face and breaking your wrist when he was 11," Uryu snapped before covering his mouth. _Where did that outburst come from?_

"I never told you once that it was him. Did he tell you?" Ryuken asked as his eyes narrowed at his son. _I don't like how this is going. Who has he been talking to?_

"No, it wasn't Kurosaki…" Uryu said, quickly hurrying up the stairs. "I just heard it in passing somewhere."

Ryuken knew that his son was lying but decided not to press it. He looked up at Uryu as they continued up a couple flights of stairs. Ryuken noticed something strange on the back of Uryu's shirt. It was blackish in color and looked wet. But the strangest aspect of it was that it looked like a hand with thin elongated fingers. When they reached the landing Uryu went towards his car but Ryuken followed him.

"Hold on a second, Uryu," Ryuken said as Uryu stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What's this on your back?"

"My back?" Uryu asked, looking puzzled.

Ryuken reached out and touched some of the black matter on his son's shirt. It was thick and sticky. Now that he was messing with it the strange matter had a foul odor to it. It was like something had rotted and it was also a slight tang of sulfur. Uryu turned to see the odd substance on his father's fingers and quickly turned his nose up at the smell. That stuff was on him? He knew he didn't land on his back but he was pushed from behind.

"What is that?" Uryu asked as Ryuken pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his fingers.

"I don't know," Ryuken answered, scrutinizing the substance now in the small blue handkerchief. "Turn back around."

Uryu did as ordered and a moment later saw a flash of light and the shutter click of a cell phone. He quickly turned around as Ryuken pulled up the picture and handed it to Uryu. Even through the grease on his glasses there was no mistaking it. There was a large handprint on his back but it didn't look… Well, it didn't look normal. Actually, it didn't look human. A sudden chill ran down his spine. This was total validation that he had indeed pushed out into traffic.

"Hurry up and get changed," Ryuken said suddenly, taking back his phone. "You're going to be late for your next appointment. I have to go down to the court house for some things."

Uryu watched as his father quickly disappeared back into the stairwell and up another flight of stairs. Uryu shook his head and went to his car. He quickly gathered his clean clothes and the small plush toy he had promised Orihime along with a small tote bag. It was ragdoll type lion made of suede. It was an old project of his from his senior year in high school. He had made it for a classmate but, well… It didn't work out. He shook his head and made sure he had everything he needed. His father drove by not long after he shut his car door.

He quickly walked back downstairs and stood at the crosswalk again. He was careful about not getting too close to the edge this time. The image of that handprint still hadn't left his mind. He wanted to see it with own two eyes when he gets his shirt off. He was still coming off his adrenaline rush from that near fatal accident. That did scare him quite a bit and he was surprised he wasn't more shaken up about it. Maybe because his father was rather calm about what happened. Ryuken wasn't one to show much in the way of emotions but Uryu could tell his father was in a bit of panic at that time.

Soon the bell chimed for the crosswalk and Uryu made his way back toward the hospital. He looked briefly at the sidewalk and saw nothing like that was on his shirt. He shivered again as the wind picked up a bit. He looked up briefly feeling like he was being watched. Kurosaki was looking straight down at him. Maybe he saw? NO. He shouldn't even go there. He shook his head and hurried inside out of the cold.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

Uryu makes eye contact with me briefly down on the sidewalk before she scurries back inside. This wasn't good. I had seen the whole thing take place from my window. That thing is already calling more of his friends inside this place. Bit by bit they are beginning to be drawn here. Four eyes was a lucky son of a bitch today. I honestly thought he was going to become road kill for a moment there. Something pushed him and I watched it all. I don't know what that thing was but I don't like it. It's not a shadow person to be sure. It's most likely some other kind dark creature, wanting to take up residence here.

It was definitely an ugly bastard. It was thin, very boney, and very tall. It had a bit of a hunch in its boney back. His arms and legs were elongated along with its fingers and toes. It even had a full set of sharp yellow teeth and large white, bulbous eyes. It also looked like it was rotting and was dripping some sort of black yuck from his body. I've never seen anything like that before. It was definitely the stuff of nightmares.

I'm also not too sure where Ryuken popped up from but it was indeed fortunate. He managed to grab Uryu with no time to spare. I don't like how this is going. A child was killed last night and Uryu was just nearly flattened. They are wasting no time, apparently. More will come and I now things will get a lot worst. I don't like how this going.

I turn away from my window and go back to my now clean bed. The cleaning lady was not at all impressed with the mess when she walked in earlier. I was fussed out something terrible by her as I stood out in the hall with my jacket on. I just chuckled at her as she went on at me in a thick American accent. I'm not making friends in the cleaning department but it was sure as hell funny.

Now that my clothes were clean too and my hair scrubbed down with a little no-rise shampoo I'm happy to say I want some sleep. I pull back my covers and slide in. I should have closed the blinds but I don't want to get back up. Hopefully, this time I can get an hour or two of sleep before lunch at least. I yawn a little and close my eyes. Sleep would be very good right now…

_**Ichigo! Ichigo, we need to talk to you!**_

Then again… I open my eyes to see Hanako and Akane. Great… I sit back up to great them I then see Rei, Daisuke, Koichi, Akira, and old Sakura as well. This can't be good if they are all gathered here. I fear the news that they bring with them.

"I have feeling I'm not going to like this," I mutter under my breath and the looks they give me assure me that I am correct. "Now what's going on?"

_**We have more information on the boy that was killed,**_ Akira speaks up first, pushing up his thick glasses. _**He was electrocuted. He bit right through the power cable of the lamp in his room. He was tricked into it. He believed he would be reunited with his sister if he did… He didn't know any better, poor boy.**_

"I see… I take it he is now he's a puppet?" I asked and the former doctor nodded his head.

_**That was a bold move and a rather fast one. We don't like how this going,**_ Rei spoke up, pushing be black hair behind her ear. _**Usually it's a slow progression but this… It's not normal. That thing is growing much too quickly.**_

_**Personally, I think that bastard was already pretty strong to begin with,**_ Daisuke added, crossing his arms. _**When it got here though, it got like a damn power boost or something.**_

_**I would have to agree but what is it feeding off of? We already spotted another foul creature outside,**_ Koichi spoke on in his soft voice. _**He's going to be even worst I'm afraid.**_

I clinch my jaw, hard. I knew it. There is something more to this than meets the eye and the ghosts can't get too close for fear of losing themselves to one of those bastards. I'm not getting any help from the doctors or nurses. No one is going to believe until it bites them hard in the ass. What I want to know is that where and what are they feeding off of in here? I bite my lip, slightly.

_**Ichigo, we need to do something for ourselves that we've been putting off,**_ Rei tells me sadly, moving closer to me.

_**We don't want you to be angry at us for doing this,**_ Hanako says, looking away from me. _**But we are going to try and crossover.**_

"You're what…" I'm in a state of shock.

_**We are going to try and see if we can't pass on ourselves,**_ Koichi answers me. _**The thing is we are going to be caught sooner or later by those things and we would only be aiding them. It's for the benefit of ourselves and everyone else here in the hospital.**_

_**We didn't come to this choice lightly and we know we will leave you stranded here alone,**_ Akira tells me but I'm still trying to really process what they are saying to me. Are they really going to leave me for good?

_**I'm really going to miss this crappy room. Oh, my room how I love you and yet I hate you so dearly,**_ Sakura rattles on in the background.

"You're actually leaving me? Alone? You can't!" I protest angrily, getting to my feet. "Not now! You can't just leave me here!"

_**Suck it up! Didn't you just hear what Koichi just said? Us being here will only cause more damn damage,**_ Daisuke snaps back at me. _**If we leave there will be less ammo for them to use! Yeah, so what if we're leaving you? You're a grown man so act like one! You've got your own senses and damn good ones! Put them to use in this damn place!**_

_**He is correct you know how to pin point it. If you keep predicting when they will attack they might finally start to listen,**_ Rei adds to argument. _**I know it sounds like a long shot but if it happens often enough they are going to take serious notice! Yes, we won't be able to spy for you anymore or keep you company… But try to make at least one friend with the staff.**_

"Are you referring to the Ishida brat?" I bite out, clinching my fists. "Like hell I will!"

_**Just try, okay! Please… Can't you get at least one person here to confide in? Just one and I'm sure things will change for you,**_ Hanako pleads with me but turn from her. _**You don't have to be completely civil with him but get him on your side. The door's unlocked. Just open it and walk in.**_

_**Just try, Ichigo. It's for your benefit whether you choose to believe it or not,**_ Rei says with a heavy sigh. _**It pains us more than you think to leave you alone here. That's why I think we should go now instead of dragging this out any longer.**_

_**Yes, that would be the best course of action,**_ Akira actually agrees with her! _**The longer we remain the harder it will be to leave.**_

"C'mon, don't leave me!" I plead with them again. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

_**I'm sorry, Ichigo… But we have to go,**_ Koichi says, taking Sakura's hand. _**Sakura, say goodbye to Ichigo.**_

_**Huh? Are we going somewhere? But I don't wanna leave my room! I don't wanna go!**_ She protests only to have Akira walk up on other side of her.

_**Come long now, Sakura,**_ Akira tells her and put a hand on her shoulder. _**Goodbye, Ichigo. I'm sorry it had to come to this. All I can say is good luck to you.**_

_**Yeah, same here… Hope to catch you one day again on the flip side,**_ Daisuke gives me the stupid thumbs up. _**But don't go getting too soft on them bastards either! Good luck to ya.**_

They vanish only leaving Hanako, Rei, and little Akane who's been quite for the most part. I don't like this one bit! How can just leave me here? Honestly, I'm not going to lie I feel betrayed right now. They were the only people I could actually talk to other than Orihime. They were my friends and now they are just going to leave me alone with those monsters downstairs? I'm starting to feel my blood boil!

_**Goodbye, Ichigo. I'm so sorry it turned out like this,**_ Rei tells me trying to put a hand on me but I won't let her touch me. _**I… I am ashamed for having to leave you. I really hope one day you can find it in yourself to understand and forgive us.**_

I can tell she's fighting back tears but I just turn my back on all of them. I don't want to hear them and I don't want to see them. If they are going to leave then they should got go and be done with it! My whole body is shaking in anger right now and I'm feeling that "rush" again.

_**I believe you do have a friend in Uryu. I think you find that he's might be your best ally right now,**_ I hear Hanako this time and she too sounds like she want to cry. _**He… He might be a little gifted himself… He wants to deny it but I think he saw me yesterday in his car. Open up to him. At least try once. So, I guess I'll be leaving now. Goodbye, Ichigo. Be safe, okay?**_

I feel Hanako and Rei leave my room. The only left is little Akane. She's hasn't said anything to me. I turn around slightly to see has already left. My oldest friend couldn't even tell me goodbye? Why couldn't she? I'm starting to shake harder and my blood is about to boil over! I can't take this! Why did they have to leave me?

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

* * *

(Normal POV)

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

**KA-BAANG!**

Everyone in the hall jumped as something hard and heavy hit the door from the inside of Ichigo's room. It was followed by more yelling and sounds of more destruction in the room. This wasn't good. They needed to get in there to get him subdued but at the same time there was no telling what he was throwing around in that room.

"Someone get Dr. Ishida," one of the nurses yelled.

"I think I heard he left to go down town for something," another nurse replied, half hiding behind the counter. "I've never seen him act this way before! I've heard stories but…"

"Somebody do something? Where's the floor manager?" yet another nurse called out.

"I'm right here! I'm calling up to the meeting room," she said, grabbing the phone. "I'm going to see if I can't get Dr. Urahara!"

* * *

Uryu was in the middle of his talk with Orihime when it sounded like an explosion when off overhead. Both staff and patients jumped at the loud noises coming from upstairs. This didn't sound good. He quickly got to his feet only to have Orihime grab him and shake her head to not leave.

"Inoue, I have to see what going on up there," he tells her, pulling out of her grip. "Nothing is going to happen! Just stay here, okay?"

Orihime grabbed him again but he pulled out harder and quickly ran out, towards the elevators. He quickly got out his card and ran it through the reader to security door. He wasn't even going to wait for the elevator. He just dashed up the steps as fast as he could to the floor above. He feared Ichigo was having a fit about something. He really didn't want to see what Urahara and his father were so scared about but at the same time had to. He quickly dashed out of the stairwell and nearly ran into Urahara and a couple other doctors as they got off the elevator. This didn't look like it was going to be good.

Urahara quickly unlocked the door as they hurried down to Ichigo's room the nurses and orderlies were nervous wrecks listening to the noises come from inside the room. It was clear Ichigo was out of control. How should they got about this?

"Call down and get someone out in the garden in case he brakes his window, if he hasn't already," Urahara ordered quickly to floor manager. "It's been a while since he was riled up like this."

"That glass in bullet proof, though," One of the other doctors said.

"Do you honestly think that matters? He could easily shatter that thick glass like it's made of fine china," Urahara snapped at him, clinching his cane tightly. "Can anyone tell me what led up to this mess?"

"He was having an argument with one or more of his 'friends' and something about not leaving him," a male nurse answered quickly. "He then yelled out about not being able to take something and then this all just started!"

"That's rather vague," Urahara grumbled and the nurse shrugged.

"So what is our course of action?" Uryu asked, looking at Urahara.

"Clearly we have to get in there and subdue him but I have a feeling it's the furniture that he's throwing around," Urahara said, narrowing his eyes at the metal door. "Damn stuff was bolted to floor too! This is not going to be pretty."

"Should we just wait until he burns out?" the second doctor suggested.

"He's got more energy than you think. He might quiet down, but he's still going to be a wild cannon when we get in there," Urahara explained, clearly.

"Maybe he might respond to one of us through the door?" Uryu offered as Urahara shook his head. "Can't we at least try? Get him calm enough to enter and then give sedative in him."

"You get him corned and he'll get even more intense," Urahara answered.

"Well unless we all have on suits of armor then I guess there is nothing we can do," Uryu snapped. "He's listened to me a couple of times before."

"With all that banging going on there he's not going to hear you once through that steel door," Urahara bluntly stated, putting a hand on Uryu's shoulder. "However, we need to go in there. He has a bigger reaction to more people coming at him. Let's keep it to two people. Who wants to help me?"

No one seemed too willing to attempt it. Ichigo was legendary. They weren't going to touch him in that state. Urahara looked around as people back up a bit. He honestly couldn't blame them for not wanting to go in there but still someone should still have guts to do the right thing.

"Anyone? C'mon, people! Just one more person?" He looked around the hall at the frightened faces staring back at him. "Okay. I guess I'll do it myself. Someone give me a sedative and a jacket."

"I-I help you…" Uryu said in a meek voice.

"I figured you'd be the one," Urahara smirked as he was handed a jacket and a couple syringes. "Well, c'mon then. You might want to leave you glasses out here."

"My… Okay." Uryu quickly set his glasses down on the counter at the nurses' station. "I can't see too well without them."

"I don't want him to break them on your face and then you really won't be able to see," Urahara stated his reasoning, before walking to the door as Uryu pulled out his key. "We have to do this carefully now. We rush at him and things won't turn out so well. We have to do it very carefully and slowly. Understand?"

Uryu nodded putting the key in the lock and turned it. He was nervous about opening the door but they had to get in there. Uryu slowly opened the door as Urahara peaked in over his head. Sure enough the oak table and chairs that had been bolted down were scattered about the room in splintered pieces. The blinds in the window were torn to shreds and the Stucco ceiling had a few good holes in it. There was also a good bit of blood here and there. That meant he had gotten hurt and would require medical attention. This wasn't going to turn out good.

They noticed it had gotten quiet when they cracked open the door. That couldn't be good either. The window was in one piece, a little scuffed up, but all together. So he was clearly still inside the room. Their hearts were pounding hard at they pushed the door open a little more. They spotted Ichigo to their left at the far corner of the room opposite the window. It looked like he had made barricade with the broken table. The splintered wood was pointed out towards them so they couldn't get close to him with serious harm to themselves. Ichigo was covered in blood from head to foot and glared back at them for behind the wooden barrier he had made. This did complicate things more. Ichigo was rather smart to come up with idea.

Ichigo was breathing heavily as he kept his back glued to the wall. Urahara walked in first slowly instantly followed but Uryu. Urahara studied Ichigo closely for a moment. He wanted to make it Ichigo wasn't the "white devil." A bit of relief washed over him when he realized it was just a bad tantrum. Uryu made sure to follow Urahara step by step. There was no way to get him to come out from behind barricade. They would have to talk him down to come out from behind his little fortress. This was certainly going to challenging.

(A/N Yet, I leave you like this again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I've started school again and so my updating might be a while so enjoy updates while you can.)

Millie M. Banshee


	10. Pain

White

Chapter 9

Pain

(A/N Yay, new chapter. I'm trying to punch these out as fast as I can before school really kicks in. I hope everyone enjoys these quick updates.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Ichigo was breathing heavily as he kept his back glued to the wall. Urahara walked in first slowly, instantly followed but Uryu. Urahara studied Ichigo closely for a moment. He wanted to make sure it was Ichigo and not the "white devil." A bit of relief washed over him when he realized it was just a bad tantrum. Uryu made sure to follow Urahara step by step. There was no way to get him to come out from behind the barricade. They would have to talk him down to come out from behind his little fortress. This was certainly going to challenging.

* * *

(Urahara's POV)

I must say I'm rather relieved that this is nothing more than a bad tantrum. For a moment I truly feared that the "devil" was back in him. I still know better than to let my guard down. He's barricaded himself from us. He knows the routine by heart and he plans to fight back. I must commend him for this tactic. Uryu is ready for my orders as he stands beside me. I hate to put an intern into this situation but when seasoned staff won't help… It truly is ridiculous.

"Talk to him," I whisper out of the corner of mouth at Uryu. "Get him to respond to you."

"What should I say?" he asks me in the same low whisper.

"Anything to get him to come near us and away from his barricade," I reply quickly.

Uryu takes a couple steps forward so Ichigo would be focused on him. This was going to be tricky. Uryu seems to be struggling to come up with the words right now. He needs to stop pussyfooting around and say something. Ichigo's attention won't be focused on him for much longer. C'mon, Uryu, speak up. Say something….

"Hi…" Uryu waves at him weakly. Really…? This is going to take a while….

Ichigo just stares at him like a rabid animal. It doesn't hurt that he looks like one right now either. You said you could get through to him, Uryu. So do it already. I nudge him a little in the back with my cane. He jumps and swallows the knot in his throat.

"W-won't you come out and l-let us look at your wounds?" he finally gets out of his mouth. "You're bl-bleeding rather badly. We need to g-get you some medical help…"

"Help my ass… You think I'm that stupid to come out and let you drive that syringe under my skin?" he barks at Uryu. "Fuck you! You want to me out, you come and get me."

Uryu turns back to me not sure what to do. I wave at him to continue. He reluctantly turns back around to face Kurosaki once more. I hope Uryu can get him to get out. If he can't I'll give it a try. Hopefully Ryuken will be back shortly. He knows Ichigo better than anyone and he might know what to do.

"Won't you please let us look at you? You're badly hurt," Uryu stresses but Ichigo just glares back even harder. He looks rather pissed. "No? Okay, you want to tell us why you threw this little fit?"

"No, I don't! GET OUT OF MY ROOM," He snaps at Uryu, bending down and picks up a piece of wood. Great… He must have an arsenal too.

"Don't throw that! You know better than that," Uryu snaps at him. What does he mean by that?

"You can't see too well, four-eyes," Ichigo leered, gripping the splinted wood harder. "Dodge ball works best when you can see and judge distance."

"Who says I can't see? I have in contacts," Uryu replies coolly. Good cover, but let's see if Kurosaki buys it.

"Fact: I already know you hate contact lenses. When you were 15 your left eye was scratched by a contact lens and became infected," Ichigo retorts back. "You're 35 percent blind in that eye because the optometrist didn't measure your eyes correctly for the lenses."

Well, that was blown out of the water. Okay, what else do you have, Uryu? He's just staring at Kurosaki a little awestruck. He should know by now that Kurosaki has dirt on everyone. Not matter how small it may be.

"Is nothing personal to you?" Uryu snaps back. Where did that bit of anger come from?

"My life's an open book, why shouldn't yours be too?" Ichigo bites back, swinging back his arm ready to throw that piece of wood. This isn't going to be pretty.

"Don't throw that! The more you fight the more problems there will be! You know that and I know that," Uryu is trying his hardest to reason with Kurosaki but I don't see this going anywhere. "I know you can do better than this! This morning, with the food? Remember? You do know restraint! You proved to me that you could restrain your actions!"

"UP YOURS!" Kurosaki snaps, throwing the wood.

"URYU, DUCK!" I yell out and cover my head with my hands. I could be hit too. We're only a couple feet apart!

I don't hear the wood make contact with anything. Okay? I slowly peak out to see what happened. To my surprise Uryu caught that chunk of wood. Way to go! I'm rather impressed with him but I can see he did cost him. He quickly drops the wood to the floor. His left hand is dripping blood. This isn't so good.

"Uryu, get out and have someone look at your hand," I order him but he doesn't look at me. "I'll handle it from here."

"No, I'm going to try again," he sounds a good bit like his father right now. "Kurosaki, let's make a deal."

"Uryu…" I drawl but he only holds up his hand. "Don't…"

"No, I think I got this," he tells me coldly.

I watch as he starts to move towards Ichigo's bed and nightstand; the only two things not torn from the floor. Ichigo is eyeing him very carefully. What is he up to, I wonder? Uryu doesn't turn around as he reaches back and snatch a small box off the table. He's smart not to put his back to Kurosaki but what is he planning.

"Let's make a deal, Ichigo?" I noticed Uryu used Kurosaki's first name. I don't know if I like this.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

"A deal, huh?" I ask not too sure what the bastard has planned.

I watch as he pulls out one of the packs of cards he gave me. I thought I put them all up under the bed. Dammit! What is planning on doing with those? I watch as he takes a couple steps towards me. I don't want him to get much closer.

"You look like a gambling man," he says to me, pulling the cards out the box. "I think you know where this is going. If I win you come out calmly and well behaved."

"And if I win?" I ask, bitterly. I don't trust him one bit.

"If you manage to win—"

"One hour of garden time," Urahara bites out.

"Uh, no, that still involves a jacket and you touching me," I make a snide remark at him. "I'm not stupid! Why does everyone keep thinking I'm an idiot around here? I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! Nobody treats me like I have a brain in my head! Not one damn person here! I'm sick of it! Just plain sick of it!"

"Then show us you have a brain in your skull," Dr. Urahara snaps at me, clacking the end of his cane on the floor. "Come out from behind your fortress and let us take care of you!"

"If by take care of, you mean put me in restraints and back in the padded room, hell no," I growl back, picking up another chunk of wood. "I'd rather bleed to death than be put back in that white hell hole!"

"Listen to yourself! You'd rather die than be put in a padded cell. How could you choose death like that?" Uryu dares to yell at me. Like he even remotely understands what I've been through! "How is that intelligent, I ask you? How is that intelligent? I don't know what caused you to get so angry but this is no way to go about venting your anger! You won't tell us what happened, so how can we rectify it?"

"You can't! You can't do anything about it," I scream back at him. My voice is cracking! Not good! "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"NO I WON'T! Neither of us will… Okay?" Uyru he suddenly lost his anger with me. "Tell us what happened. Won't you tell us, please? We're not going to leave you alone until you do."

"GET OUT!" I snap at them again and my voice is only cracking more. I'm starting to feel my eyes and nose start to burn. "Get out and go away! J-just leave me alone!"

I quickly turn away from them. I feel tears start to run down my face. I don't want them to see me crying. Of all the damn times to finally start crying! I can't even cry in peace! Must they watch me? I hate it! I fucking hate it! I just… Why did they have to leave me alone in this place? Why…? They were the only people I could talk too. It's not fair… I want them to come back. I don't want to be all alone… They were my only ticket to the outside world.

My legs start to hurt and I slowly slide to the hard floor still huddled in the corner. I don't like being alone. I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen to me. No one listens to me or believes me. I can't talk to them. I'm crying even harder now. I pound my blood soaked fist against the wall. They want an explanation? Fine I'll give them one!

"I-I hate it! I feel like I'm the only one th-that can see such things. I feel so alienated fr-from everyone else. Sometimes I-I feel like I'm some sort of m-monster," I growl out with venom still staring at the wall. "The things I c-can do and the strength I have… Even I know th-that's not normal. You think I sc-scare all of you? Well, I scare m-myself even more. I'm tired of being ignored a-and I'm tired of being treated like a w-wild animal. I never have any of my f-feelings taken into consideration b-by anyone. I'm tired of it!"

I don't hear them make a sound behind me. I don't like that. Do I dare look? Hm? I have a bad feeling about this. A grab the piece of broken wood I had dropped in order to defend myself. It's so quiet in the room it's getting to me. I draw in a breath to face them.

"OUCH! DAMMIT!" I scream out as I feel a needle go into the back of my shoulder. I have to act now!

I swing hoping to hit one of those bastards good. I'm already getting l-light headed… Dammit to hell… I know the… Wood hit one of… them… but I… c-can't… tell… whi…

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

I hold my abused knee where Kurosaki managed to knock me one good just after I administered the sedative. I'm lucky this stuff works fast. He collapses to the floor, out cold. I hated doing this to him but there was no choice in the matter. I hear Dr. Urahara walk towards the door to tell the staff to bring in the medical supplies. He's going to have to be transferred next door for a full examination.

I help move his little barricade out of the way as the nurses bring in a stretcher with restraints. They check his vitals first before loading him up onto the stretcher. I look around the room and shake my head. What a mess he's made out of it. There a lot a work needed to be done to this room before it can be livable again.

"Uryu, let's have a look at your hand," I hear a nurse say behind me. Oh, yeah… I forgot about it.

I show her my hand as Ichigo is rolled out his room and towards the elevators. I have quite a few slinters in there and the wounds are deep. What have I gotten myself into? The nurse pulls some of the larger splinters out as she sees them. I'm not liking this too much and I keep flinching! That hurts like hell!

"OW!" I yelp, jerking my hand back.

"Well… Your best bet is to go next door and get the doctors over there to do it," she sighs, looking down at my hand. "You're most likely going to need a few stitches as well."

"Yeah, and that's what I'm dreading," I groan as she wraps my hand in some gauze.

"You're one lucky son of a gun, you know that?" I feel Dr. Urahara pat me on the back. "I know you didn't want to do it but you what you did was right. I do feel bad for him but I don't think there is anything that can be done about it. He told us how he was feeling more or less but he didn't really give us the cause."

"What's going to happen to him from here?" I ask and Dr. Urahara sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Well, he'll be examined and treated next door. He's going to be isolated and restrained with guards in his room for as long as he stays there. He's going to have to be re-evaluated again and we'll have him on suicide watch just to make sure he doesn't do anything else harmful to himself; especially when he returns here," Urahara muses, rubbing his chin. "What a mess. This room will take a while to clean up. It should be ready for him by the time he is released from the hospital. But there will be no chairs and table. I'll have his beside table removed too. He can keep his bed."

I look down at my throbbing hand. I was amazed that I caught that without being able to see too well. I let out a long sigh. I might as well go over next door and have my hand fixed up. I really don't want stitches.

"You get your hand taken care of. I'll handle things from here," Dr. Urahara tells me, shooing me out of the room. "Don't worry about anything. You just need to take care of yourself right now. You did very good today."

Then why don't I feel very good? Something is eating at me about this whole thing. When I left him this morning Ichigo was in a rather good mood. What brought this on? Something happened, I know it. I have a feeling Dr. Urahara knows it too. Ichigo isn't one to snap like that without good provocation.

I make my way down to the elevators and wait for one of them to come to this floor. I hear the ding and I'm about the board when I nearly run into someone. I stupidly forgot my glasses at the nurses' station. However, I don't need them to know who the person is standing directly in front of me. It's my father. I know he is not in the best of mood right now. Just my luck.

* * *

(Ryuken's POV)

I look at my son as he stands just outside of the elevator. I got a call saying that Kurosaki was on the rampage. I hurried back once I got the message. I notice Uryu his holding his wrist and his hand I covered in blood soaked gauze. What happened while I wasn't here? I quickly grab him and pull him onto the elevator before the doors closed. We're going next door. I hit the button for the ground level.

"What happened?" I ask sternly as he looks at the floor. "Uryu, I'm talking to you."

He slowly looks up at me but won't look at me directly. He's guilty about something. That's his usual response. This must have been a bad incident. The elevator dings and we step out a second later. I want answers as to what happened.

We head towards the main entrance and the guard quickly unlocks the door for us. Uryu has hardly made a sound and he won't look at me. We quickly make a hard left out on sidewalk towards the main hospital.

"Tell me what happened," I order him as we keep moving. He still won't look at me. "Was it your fault?"

"NOOO! I'd just… I mean…" I looked at me for a brief moment but that was all. "Kurosaki just went off suddenly. He tore his furniture from the floor and used the table to make a barricade. He just started to throw a tantrum and he didn't really tell us why."

"And your hand?" I inquire as a look at the bloodied gauze.

"It's from a piece of broken furniture he threw at Dr. Urahara and myself. I managed to catch it but it tore my hand open," he tells me quietly as we head towards the emergency department. "I didn't have my glasses on so… Crap… I still left them at the nurses' station."

"I'll get them for you later. Come along," I tell him, opening the door for him and guide him to the check-in counter. "I need to check in my son. His name is Ishida Uryu."

"OH! Dr. Ishida…" The nurse jumps when she sees me. "Hello, you got here fast."

"Yeah… I need to have my son's hand looked at," I state dully as Uryu holds up injured hand.

"Oh, I thought you were here to inquire about a Kurosaki Ichigo," the nurse said, looking at her computer. "They just brought him. I saw that you were on his record…"

"He's here too?" I ask before turning back to Uryu who once again won't look at me. "I'll checkup on Kurosaki in a bit. His injures stem from the same incident with Kurosaki."

"Oh, I see… Well, I'll grab the papers and see if I can't get you back there," she states, grabbing some papers and a clipboard and hands them to me.

She quickly gets up and heads towards the door to see about where to put Uryu. I rub the bridge of nose where my glasses sit. What an exhausting day this has been. One thing right after the other. I then turn back to Uryu.

"Why didn't you tell me that Kurosaki was here as well?" I ask but I don't get an answer. "Did he say something to you?"

"No…" He grumbles.

"Well, something happened, obviously, or you wouldn't be acting like this," I state and he just seems to shrink a little more. "I'm not trying to belittle you. I just want to know what happened."

"It just happened so fast. I'm still trying to figure out everything myself," he finally answers me. "He was crying…"

"What?" I ask not quite making out his mumble.

"Kurosaki at the end of it all was crying. He made it seem like he was angry at something first, but…" He drawls, biting his lip a bit. Hurry and spit it out. "It was just a cover up for him being sad about something. He was rather vague but I think he was saying that he was lonely and that he's scared."

I must admit that was a first. It is very odd for Kurosaki to cry, especially in front of others. Something must have truly gotten to him. I need more information but the nurse just walked back into lobby. She looks happy. She must have gotten a room.

"We've got a room for you," she says, opening the door for us. "It's C22. I'll show you."

She makes a come gesture and we follow her through the doors. We follower her a little ways down the corridor and then she stops in front of a room and pulls back the curtain. I usher Uryu inside and I take a seat in the only chair. Uryu finds a seat on the gurney. I quickly look down at the papers and start filling them out for him.

"Got anything else I should know about?" I ask dully, reading over the papers.

"Dr. Urahara is thinking of putting him on suicide watch given a couple things that he said and what he did to himself," Uryu mutters, looking at his hand.

"It wouldn't be the first time," I reply, filling in a couple check boxes. "Although, it has been a while since he was last under a watch."

It really has been quite a long time since then. I don't like how this is turning out. I'm seriously thinking about pulling Uryu off this case tonight. I'm worried about him. I don't think it's safe for him to keep messing around with Kurosaki. He's been lucky so far but luck does run out sooner or later. However, there is still more puzzling about this whole thing.

"What I want to know is… What are you so guilty about?" I question and Uryu finally turns to look at me. "I mean it. You've been rather quiet even for you."

"I-I don't know… I was the one to give him the sedative and for some reason I feel bad about it," he finally explains to me. "I feel like he won't trust me anymore, I guess."

"There is nothing to feel bad about. You did the right thing," I tell him, checking to make sure the papers are all filled out. "Sometime it hurts to do something like that, but if Ichigo was in such a state it was for the best. It was to protect yourself and Dr. Urahara as well as Kurosaki. He may not see it as such but he is a danger to others and himself. The things he can do…"

"That's one thing he was talking about. He was scared of himself," Uryu mutters again. It's a bad habit of his. "He even went as far as to call himself a monster…"

I don't answer him on that one. A monster? Now, what brought that on? Everything seems to be in order on the papers. I don't want to call Kursaki as such, but if Uryu had seen what I had seen that day… It's a fearful memory I don't like to bring up even after all these years. That glint in Kurosaki's eyes that day as he went on that rampage through the children's ward. I still get chills thinking back on it. I have even dealt a couple of times with the criminally insane on court cases but never have I seen such malice… It does pain me to call Kurosaki a monster, but on that day he truly was a monster.

(A/N I decided to leave it there once again. I'm so mean but, hey, it was a quick update. Don't worry. I've got some good ideas coming up. Remember to review! I'm hoping to bring in more of Orihime in the next chapter. Ja ne!)

Millie M. Banshee


	11. Lion

White

Chapter 10

Lion

(A/N Yeah, okay! This one will focus a good bit more on Orihime. With Ichigo away, I figured this would be a good time to work on other characters. Especially Orihime as she is listed as a main character. Let's see how this plays out.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

I don't answer him on that one. A monster? Now, what brought that on? Everything seems to be in order on the papers. I don't want to call Kurosaki as such, but if Uryu had seen what I had seen that day… It's a fearful memory I don't like to bring up even after all these years. That glint in Kurosaki's eyes that day as he went on that rampage through the children's ward. I still get chills thinking back on it. I have even dealt a couple of times with the criminally insane on court cases but never have I seen such malice… It does pain me to call Kurosaki a monster, but on that day he truly was a monster.

* * *

(Present Time 12: 54 AM Orihime's POV)

I'm kind of supposed to be in bed right now but I'm worried. I look out of my window and into the dark garden with its dim lights. I let out a long sigh and pout my lips a bit. Ever since that fight upstairs it's been quiet. I know that's not good. I'm really worried. I know it was Ichigo's room. I haven't heard anything about it from the staff and Uryu never came back. He left in such a hurry he even left his stuff here.

I move away from the window and walk over to the bed. I just fall into my bed face first. I got new linens today and they smell so fresh. I stretch a bit as I reach for the handmade lion Uryu gave me. It's really well made and rather cute. I smile a bit as I roll over and hold the doll up over me. It's a shame I have to use him to try and… I feel another pout on lips. I really don't want to use him but I have too. I kinda wish Uryu hadn't given me something that wasn't so…

I did notice the sewing kit in the tote bag. I knew I shouldn't have gone through it but I found a little pair of scissors I can use to put the spell in the doll that Ichigo gave me. I sit back up and fish out the tote bag from under my bed. I quickly unzip the bag and find the scissors. I turn the little lion over in my lap and look at the seam running along the back. I have to be careful not to cut the fabric when I do this. I really wish Ichigo was here.

I carefully start to work the scissors in and I make the first two little snaps to break up the seam. I carefully work my way down the back and stop about half way. It's just big enough to put the spell in. I take out the small piece of paper from my pocket and carefully place it inside the lion's stuffing. Now I need to repair him. I'm not too good at sewing. I hope I can do this.

I go through the bag again and try to find a similar thread. I find one that's only a couple shades darker. That's not too bad. I then pull out a needle and cut a small piece of thread. I thread the needle and put a knot on the end. I'm going to try and make them small like Uryu's are. Well, here goes nothing.

I'm not very good at this. I haven't sewn in years and ever then I wasn't very good at it. I'm having a hard time getting the needle through this—OUCH! That hurt! I look at my finger I just poked with the needle. It's bleeding a little bit. Oh, no! I don't want to get blood on the lion! I need… I need… Ah, I need a tissue! Where are my tissues? OOH! Crap! Where are my tissues? I don't want to get blood on my sheets either! They're nice and clean! Okay, where did I put them?

Oh, good! They're on the floor between the bed and the nightstand. I let out a sigh of relief as I pick up the box from the floor and wrap one around my sore finger. That really smarted. I've decided to wait a minute until the blood stops. It's going to be sore for a while. I have to be more careful from now on. I really hope this charm works.

Ichigo warned about another bad spirit here. I hope I just catch the one that's been picking on me. I don't want to catch that shadow thing he was talking about. I yawn a bit seeing it is now after 1 in the morning. I need to get back to work. I pull off the tissue. I'm not bleeding anymore. Good! Okay, let's try this again. I work the needle through where I left off. I'm careful about where a place my fingers now. I don't want to do that again. Nope, I sure don't.

A couple more stitches left… Okay! I'm done. It doesn't look as good as his but it will work. I tie off the thread and cut off the extra. This looks pretty good, I think. All I can do now is hope this little charm works. My only problem is that once I catch him I was supposed to send him up to Ichigo but… What am I going to do with him now if I do catch him? I'm rather nervous about this but I have to do it.

I put all the sewing stuff back up in the tote bag as I originally found it and put it back under my bed. I need to act like I'm getting ready for bed. I pull down the sheets and place the little lion beside me. I cover myself up and reach over to turn off my lamp. All I can do now is wait and see if he comes back tonight. I really don't want to do this one bit.

* * *

(5:39 AM)

I lie awake staring up at the dark ceiling. I'm scared again. I have a feeling I'm being watched. I don't want to move my head. I'm scared of what I mind find beside me. I'm clutching the little handmade lion Uryu gave me under the covers. I have something I can use to protect myself but… I don't know what's watching me. Is it that jerk ghost or the other thing? I'm so scared right now. My heart is in my throat and I can hear it pounding in ears.

I got instructions on how to go about capturing him but… It still doesn't make me feel any better. It's not hard by any means. It's rather quite simple but I don't know if I have the courage to go through with it. I pull the little lion a bit closer to me. I know I just need to get it over with but I don't know if I can. What if I mess up? What then? I bite my bottom lip as I feel it inch towards me. It's so cold.

C'mon, girl! Get it together! You may not have Ichigo's abilities but you can do this. Think about how proud he will be of you after this! That's right! He'll be super proud of me that I did all this by myself! I can totally do this! I just need to face my fear and get it over with! Okay, I can really do this! I've got this!

I feel a cold touch run through my hair and slowly run down my face. I shiver as the cold moves down my face to my neck and then rest on my chest. Now I know it's HIM! Okay, Orihime! Do it know while you still can! I just need to pull out the doll and show it to him! That should be it! I don't like how it's touching me! I need to get this over with right now!

In a flash I pull out the little lion and hold it up to where he can see it clearly! Now all I can do is hope I catch him inside this doll! Oh, please work! PLEASE! I feel the icy touch leave my breasts and the cold feeling enters the doll. Ah, is it actually working? I don't move the doll at all for a little while. I want to make sure he's in there.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. The coldness is gone. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I'm not sure. I still don't move for a couple more moments. I slowly sit up and look around my dark room. The only light in here is coming from the street lights outside my window. It's no longer cold in my room. I'm assuming that's a good thing. I set the lion down as I go to turn on the lamp beside me. That's much better. I go to grab the lion—huh? Where'd he go? I know I set him down beside me! Oh, no, did the spell work? I curl up into a ball as I look around my room, listening intently for any kind of noise.

I don't like this. This must have been why Ichigo wanted me to send it up to him right after it happened. I bite my bottom lip. There aren't many places for it to hide in my room; just mainly under the bed. Oh, no, not under the bed! Now, I've got a monster under my bed! Hey, wait… Wow, I actually do have a monster under my bed! Oh, dear! I remember watching scary movies with Sora when there were things like this under someone's bed. What do I do about this?

I need to get rid of the doll somehow! I clearly can't give it to Ichigo! I need to do something though! It's just a stuffed lion now! It can't hurt me, can it? My mind keeps drifting back to those scary movies. I shiver a bit in fear. I really don't want to do this but I have to. I draw in a deep breath. I first need to see if he's even under there. I shift my position so that I'm on my belly and I grip the edge of mattress tightly. I just need to take one quick peek.

I slowly inch over the side of bed. I really, really don't want to do this! I have my eyes half closed as the top of my head barely hovers over the floor. C'mon, get a grip! I open my eyes more to look under my bed. It's dark. The only thing I can see is Uryu's belongings. I don't see the little lion at all. I don't know if that's good or bad. All I know is that he still has to be in the room because my door is closed. I bite my lip again as look around once more. I don't see any—huh?

My covers just shifted on my bed but I'm not moving. Eep! My breath catches in my throat. It's in bed with me? I'm too scared to look! I slowly pull myself up into a sitting position. I can do this! I try to swallow the knot in my throat as I slowly turn my head. My breath is a bit shaky as peer over my right shoulder. HOLY COW! It's a possessed toy! He doesn't look too happy about this! What do I do? He looks like he wants to hurt me now! I need to think of something!

* * *

(Normal POV)

Orihime stared at the angry toy for a moment or two contemplating what to do. She had no idea. Suddenly the toy lunged at her and she went to duck only to fall face first out of the bed. The side of her face made contact with the hard floor. That really hurt. She quickly pulled the rest of herself off the bed and shakily got to her feet. The toy was gone again. Where did it go this time? She drew in a hard breath and dared to look under her bed again. The stuffed lion gave out a short battle cry and lunged at her face full force.

Orihime put her hand up only for the small lion to grab hold of her arm. She started scooting frantically along the tile floor trying to shake the toy from her arm. He wasn't letting go no matter how hard she shook her arm! So she opted to swing her against the floor as hard as she could. After three or four good knocks the toy let go of her arm and wobbled a bit, trying to get his balance. That wasn't going to happen. Orihime quickly got to her feet and kicked the little lion clear across the room, hitting the window with a resonating thud. The little lion slide down hitting the windowsill before flopping to the floor, groaning in pain.

Orihime quickly ran over to the lion and started stomping on him until she could come with a better plan on how to detain him. She didn't have any rope or string to tie him up with. Wait! All that thread from Uryu's tote! She quickly stopped her assault of the haunted doll and grabbed him by the throat as she hurried back over to the bed. She got back down on her knees, holding the lion under one, and pulled out the tote. She quickly grabbed some thread, and while the stuffed lion was dazed, quickly wrapped the lion's small arms to his main body, and tightly wrapped up his legs together. Now he wasn't going anywhere and she had made sure of it.

She got back on her bed and set the little lion up against the footboard. She waited a little while for the spirit in the lion to come around. The small lion shook his flat head and hazily looked around the room before focusing in on Orihime. He went to move only to discover she had tied him up. He struggled against his binds but she wrapped so much thread around him he couldn't even make one snap. He just glared at her from the foot of the bed.

"You little, bitch! I'll get you back for this," He snapped at her and Orihime just stuck out her tongue at him. "What did you do to me? I'm a freaking stuffed animal! This is so humiliating! Oooh, why did you do this to me?"

Orihime reached over and grabbed her trusty pad and pencil from the nightstand. She scribbled down something and quickly flipped it over for the toy to read. He just seemed to growl at her response.

"I deserved it, huh?" he grumbled at her. "No one deserves to be stuck in a body like this! Get me out of this thing! You have no idea what you've done!"

Orihime shook her head. She wasn't going to budge.

"Listen here, Orihime, you have to let me go," he snapped at her. "I have a time limit! You don't understand! Please, whatever you did to this toy you have to reverse it!"

She shook her head again. She didn't understand what he was getting at. She quickly wrote down what he meant by that and flipped it over. He looked her writing and grumbled again.

"I'm not a true ghost, okay? I'm from the hospital next door. My body has been in a coma for a month now," he stated bluntly, looking away from her. "I only recently discovered I could leave my body and explore the surrounding grounds. Ever hear of astral projection?"

Orihime puzzled for a moment or two before shaking her head again and the lion sighed heavily. He needed to hurry up and convince her to let him go.

"Okay, astral projection is… Uh, how should I put this? Basically my soul can leave my body whenever I want. I can see things and go places I can't while in my body," He explained as she just stared at him. "However, my soul needs to return at some point or I really will die! Don't you see? I'm almost out of time! You need to untie me and let me get back to my body. I may be in a coma but I want to keep my life support until I can wake up! You got that, sister?"

Orihime slowly nodded and quickly went to grab him to undo his binds but paused. What if he's lying to her? What if he really was a real ghost to begin with and was just making all that up? Then again he could be telling her the truth and if she doesn't let him go he could really die. What a dilemma this was turning out to be.

"What's the hold up? Get me out of this," he snapped at her, flopping forward onto the sheets.

Orihime quickly wrote down something and showed it to him. He looked rather irked at her question.

"I'm not lying to you! Honest! HURRY! PLEASE!" he pleaded with her as she made a shush gesture after hearing footsteps outside her room. "Oh, yeah… Well, I'm totally not lying! I've got less than two minutes for you to untie me and get this hoodoo/voodoo spell off me!"

Well, he seemed honest enough. She went to untie him but the bow she had made turned into a knot. She needed the scissors. She quickly tore through the tote bag for the scissors but couldn't find them. She then started look through her sheets. Where was it?

"Hurry, please," he snapped at her as she threw of her pillows off the bed and pulled back she sheets. "Oh, no! This isn't good! Faster! Faster!"

She quickly started looking around the floor for them. They have to be on the floor! She got down on her hands and knees and looked back under the bed and the surrounding area. Where are they? She even looked under her nightstand. That's where they were. She worked her fingers under the small opening and pulled them out.

"You have less than a minuuuute," he whined, frantically!

She grabbed him wasting no time and started cutting loose the thread binds from around his body and then his legs. The only way she could think of to get rid of the spell was to open him back up and tear up the spell. She quickly went for the seam in his back again and made the first two snips only to have the doll go limp in her hand. She flipped him over and shook him. He didn't make a sound. Did she release him? She had a gut feeling that she didn't make it on time.

She slowly collapsed to floor, holding the small lion to her chest. What had she done? Did she just kill someone else? She already killed her brother and now did she kill some random stranger, too? Why did she have to doubt him? If only she had done what he asked without question… Her face started to feel flushed and tears started to burn her eyes. She didn't mean it! Why did she do this?

"Well, I can at least say I died happy."

Orihime looked down at the lion in her arms. His head was pressed firmly between her breasts. She raised an eyebrow as the lion nuzzled his head into her sternum. Did he really just die or was this just some sort ruse? She pulled the toy lion from her bosom and looked at him. He looked rather happy about what just happened. She quickly began to squeeze him as hard as she could.

"UCK! OQUAY! OQUAY! YORK OAKEN MEH!"

She then stood up and dropped kicked him back into the window with the same resonating thud as before. He hit the floor landing on his head before, landing flat on his back. He groaned as he looked up at the ceiling in a daze. He then saw Orihime standing over him, holding up a note for him to read.

"A trick? You think all that was a trick so you'd hold me like that?" he grumbled, slowly rolling over and sat back down with his back to the wall. "You did that to yourself, mind you, and, yes, for the record I really did just kick the bucket! I stopped moving because my main body stopped living! I totally blame this on you! The doctors were saying I might have snapped out of it shortly! But, no, you had to go…and… Hey… Wait… Orihime, I didn't mean to…"

She started crying again and quickly ran off. She locked herself in the small bathroom in her room. The small lion got to his soft feet and awkwardly made his way over to the bathroom door. He was not use to this plush toy body. He knocked on the door but his arms were so soft they barely made a sound. There was always one thing he hated and that was to see a woman cry. Why did he have to go off and say that? Grant it, it was true but he shouldn't have put it like that.

* * *

(Lion's POV)

"Uh, hey, Orihime, um…" I try to raise my voice so she can hear me but…

Man, I like totally screwed this up big time. I cross my arms and try to rack my brain as to what I should say. I was never very good with chicks. Even as a teen I failed and got even worse when I became older. When I had the accident on the construction site… I honestly thought I was goner then. I was so happy to find out I could project myself from my body but no one could see me. The other ghosts seemed to shun me because I really wasn't one of them.

I just took it upon myself to start doing things so I would get noticed; especially by the ladies. It was so easy and so much fun. I could flip a skirt and go into the ladies restrooms. I wanted attention from women and that was the only way I could find it. I guess I was being overzealous and finally got the attention I didn't need. I never thought this would happen to me.

And of all the things to say to a woman… Shit, man, you're an idiot. Oh, by the way you just killed me and I'm going to get you back for this, blah, blah, blah… Man, I can't believe I just said that to her! This is a mental hospital to boot. I have no idea what she's really in here for. She could have had a nervous breakdown prior to this and I could have just given her another one. Dammit, me and my big mouth!

So how do I fix this mess I just buried myself in? I should really feel bad for myself right now. I mean… I really did just…die… I sigh and step back from the door. I hate these stupid plush toy legs. They barely hold my weight. Huh, not that I weigh much anymore. What to do? I'm officially dead, I'm stuck inside an idiotic toy, and I just made a woman bawl her eyes out. Man, I don't think this night could get any worse.

"Hey, listen, Orihime… I'm, uh… I'm sorry about what I just said to you," I talk to her in a calm voice. "I didn't mean to snap at you or anything like that. I was rather angry at the time I said that. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I don't know if she heard me or not. I can still hear her crying behind the door. I can't reach the knob to check on her. Man, I can't stand this! Of all the shitty luck! I wish she'd just come back out so we can talk… Well, sorta talk to each other. I sit down on the tile floor and hope she comes out soon. I'm honestly kicking myself right now over this.

I'm starting to get the feeling she's going to be a while. I let out another sigh and get back up to my feet. I walk over to her bed and climb up using the sheets. It's rather amazing how well these felt claws of mine hold onto things. I wonder if I can write with them, too? Well, she did toss her paper on the bed along with her pencil.

"Ha, of course! I can write her note! The paper should slip under the door with ease," I state aloud as I grab the pencil. "Let's see if I can write anything…"

It's taking me a bit of practice but I think I can do this. I don't have the control I should have with a real hand but even this chicken scratch is readable. There! Okay, that should do it! A nice little apology note! I tear off the note from the pad and jump back down. Ow! Dammit! I landed on my ass. How does this stupid plush toy body even feel pain to begin with? Oh, that hurt. I get back up and hurry over to the door. Well, here goes nothing. I take the note and slip it under the door. She's bound to see soon. I step back from some so I don't get clobbered by the door.

Okay, any minute now. Yeah, any minute now… Huh… I feel like I'm sweating bullets. Does she see it? Is she ignoring it? Is she reading it? OH, what is she doing in there? I bite my felt claws as if they were my fingernails. Damn, she's making me a nervous wreck! Man, c'mon, sister! Please read it and respond! I'm getting so nervous I'm prancing! A bad habit I hate! C'mon, please respond!

**Ka-click…**

Hmm? I look up to see the door open a bit. Ah, okay! Is she coming out now? Maybe I should say something to her now. That might actually help but what do I say to her? I bite my claws again. Oh, out with it already!

"I'm sorry, Orihime! I guess I got a little carried away," I confess, looking up the door wiggle a little bit. She holding it shut. "I mean… I have a big mouth at times and I can say things without thinking it through. I wasn't lying to you… I was rather angry but I'm okay now!"

Am I really okay? I mean I just died and I'm stuck inside a stuffed lion? I don't know if I can really call that a good thing or not. I mean I'm a plush toy for goodness sakes! I don't even have a penis anymore! All that's over and done with! So I can totally forget about having sex! Not that I ever had any to begin with but now I'll never have the chance! I'm honestly not okay with this! I oughta give that bitch a piece of my…

The door slow swings open and she looks down at me. Awe, how can I be mad at that puffy face? She's making me feel bad again! Dammit! She looks so miserable. I just need to put on a smile for her! She barely responds to my smile but I think it's making her feel a little better.

"See, I'm just fine," I say to her calmly as she stares down at me from the small crack. "Come on out. I won't yell at you anymore. C'mon."

I turn and walk towards the bed. I look back at her briefly before climbing back up on top of the bed. I look out of the window and notice that sky is beginning to lighten up. Wow, it's been a while since this mess got started. I pat the bed beside me to try and coax her to come out and sit with me. She still wants to remain in the bathroom. I guess it will take a bit of work still.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm not going to do anything," I assure her but she still doesn't budge. "Look! The sun's coming up!"

I point towards the window and she peeks around the door briefly before retreating again. I have no idea what she's thinking of me right now. I let out a groaning sigh and fall back into the bed. What a night this has been. I can't believe all this shit happened. I guess I was sort of asking for it in a way. I let out another sigh as I see Orihime standing over me but other side of the bed. When did she get over here? Hey, wait…

* * *

(Normal POV)

The little lion watched in horror as Orihime grabbed him and stuffed him quickly inside the tote bag before zipping it shut. She let out sigh as he fought and cursed to get out of the bag. She wasn't about let him keep running around her room. She wasn't that stupid. She did feel bad about doing this but it had to be done for the benefit of both of them.

"Let me out of here! Let me out," the lion protested, kicking and hitting at the bag. "What's the big idea, sister? I wasn't going to do anything to you! Dammit, let me out of this damn bag!"

Orihime quickly took him over to the bathroom and tossed him into the sink. She then turned off the light and shut the door. Just for added measure she brought the chair around the put it in front of the door. She wiped her puffy eyes and sat down on the bed, listening to his muffled angry cries. Her heart was racing hard in her chest. She did some thinking while she was in the bathroom. She knew what she had to do help to Ichigo. She didn't like using the little lion is such a way but if would help Ichigo she would gladly use the stuffed lion to make a point.

(A/N Yeah, I punched this out quickly. Now I'm going to bed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Hm, I wonder what Orihime has in mind with the little lion AKA Kon? Well, just stick around and find out.)

Millie M. Banshee.


	12. Fears

White

Chapter 11

Fears

(A/N Well, it's been a while! School is hell. Plain and simple! Well, let's see what goes on in this chapter!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Let me out of here! Let me out," the lion protested kicking and hitting at the bag. "What's the big idea, sister? I wasn't going to do anything to you! Dammit, let me out of the damn bag!"

She quickly took him over to the bathroom tossed him into the sink, turned off the light, and shut the door. Just for added measure she brought the chair around the put it in front of the door. She wiped her puffy eyes and sat down on the bed, listening to his muffled angry cries. She heard her heart racing in her chest. She did some thinking while she was in the bathroom. She knew what she had to do help Ichigo. She didn't like using the little lion in such a way but if will help Ichigo she would gladly use the stuffed lion to make a point.

* * *

(Present Time Normal POV. Midmorning.)

Orihime looked down at the canvas tote in her hands as she stood just inside her door. She didn't know just how this would work out but she had to try something. She drew in a breath and opened her door. She quickly hurried down the short hall to the nurses' station and set the stuffed pack on the counter.

"Oh, morning, Orihime," one of the nurses said, looking up at her. "What's in the bag?"

Orihime already had a note written for the nurse. She read it over and looked back at the bag.

"I see. So this is Uryu's from yesterday and it was under your bed," the nurse said, picking up the tote by the strap. "Thank you for returning it."

Orihime quickly wrote down another note and the nurse read it over.

"No, he won't be coming in today," the nurse said, looking a little worried. "You did the right thing by turning this in when you found it. I'll make sure he gets it."

Orihime wrote another note quickly and presented it. The nurse shook her head.

"No, Dr. Ishida won't be down here either to see you. He's got real a mess on his hands but he is here." the nurse replied with a long sigh. "I'll make sure he receives this today."

Orihime presented another note to the nurse. How should she put this, the nurse pondered a moment.

"Uryu had a bit of bad luck yesterday. I can't tell you more than that but thankfully it wasn't anything real serious," the nurse said as Orihime let out a small sigh. "He should be back the day after tomorrow."

That was good at least. She wanted to ask about Ichigo but knew that was clearly off bounds. She just hoped her little plan would go off without a hitch. She mouthed the words "thank you" to the nurse and headed towards the arts and crafts room. The nurse took the bag and put it under the counter inside a small cabinet. All Orihime could do was hope something would change in Ichigo's favor.

* * *

(Urahara's POV)

I look around the room that Ichigo totally demolished and shake my head. The only thing untouched was the nightstand and the bed. Why, I don't know. The janitors did a good job in picking up the broken furniture and cleaning up the blood. Currently there is a small group of men working on patching the floor and the walls. What a mess.

I need to clean out the nightstand before they haul it off. I have a couple of bags in hand as I open the small drawer. Nothing much in here other than cards, a few books, and word games. The cubby space under the drawer held nothing more than the boxes of puzzles neatly stacked on top of each other. Ryuken was going to do this but more mess came up next door with Ichigo. I'd much rather deal with this. I'm so bad.

I load up the boxes and books into the bags. I'll have the nurses watch his belongings for the time being. He won't be back for about four days. That will be enough to get everything in order, I think. I slowly get down on my hands and knees and looking under the bed. I don't see anything there. Hey, wait… Ah, what's this? It's a bit of a tight fit and it hurts my leg a bit to push myself under here but…

So there is a hole in the lining of the box spring. Where there's a hole, I'm betting there is a stash of something. I reach in blindly. I feel the wooden frame at first, but as my fingers go over the beam I feel something else. It's small and hard. What is that? It takes me a moment to get my fingers on it. Okay… Ah, there! I pull it out and look at it. Huh? Looks like a hairpin. I carefully pull myself out and look at the item in a better light.

This… This look familiar. I know I've seen it before somewhere. A blue flower hairpin? It's an odd thing for him to have but it means something to him so he hid it. It's just bugging me though. I've seen it from somewhere. A flower hairpin… Uh-huh! Oh course! Inoue had a set just like this, I remember. Her brother had given them to her just before the accident. I remember something about Orihime and Ichigo being a bit of a couple at one time.

I look at the hairpin a little more twirling it between my thumb and forefinger. I let out a sigh and get back down on my back. I won't deprive him of everything. That would be cruel. I scoot back under the bed and put the hairpin back where I found it. No harm in him keeping something like that. I slid back out, rubbing the aching leg. The cold doesn't help me any. I feel like I'm getting old, I swear.

It takes me a while to get back to my feet. Oh, that hurts! That's pretty much all for me. I just need to drop off these items with the nurses. I do take a moment and sit on the bed until my leg stops yelling at me. It's only a group of four men but they're working rather fast in fixing everything up. Hopefully they'll do everything right.

I slowly get back up to my feet so I can get out of their way. I have the bags in one hand and my cane in the other. Well, that's all folks. I start heading out of the room but… I wonder. I look around a bit more. I shouldn't. No! Don't, Kisuke! Turn around and leave! I turn back around toward the door and clack my wood sandals together. But then again… No, no! He doesn't deserve it! Not one bit. I let out a snort and head out the door. Yep, not one bit… Oh, hell with it! I quickly turn back towards the room and stick my head in the door. I'm too nice sometimes but I can't help it!

"Hey, gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your work, but by any chance would you happen to have some colored paint?"

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

I hate him with a passion. I glare up at Ishida as he stands over me, just glaring back down at me. If I wasn't strapped down to this shitty-ass bed, I'd give him a couple good shiners and a fat lip. I'm stuck here for a few days to recover. I'm not going to like this one bit but I don't have a choice, as usual. I'm being re-evaluated and I even have guards in my room, stationed at all times. That pisses me off even more! No trust whatsoever.

"I will ask you once more," Ishida says in steely voice, holding his precious clipboard and pen. "What set you off yesterday?"

"Up yours," I snap at him as his eye twitches for the 15th time today. "I'm not going to talk to you! You just leave!"

"NO! It is a simple request," Ishida retorts back bitterly. "If you want me to leave, just answer the questions."

"No," I answer back sharply.

"Then I shall not leave," Ishida barks back at me, pushing up his glasses. "You're only torturing yourself by doing this."

"Up yours," I growl back harder. "Even without me answering the questions I know you've already done the bulk of your so-called 'evaluation' of me. The verdict is nothing more than some really strong chill pills and the padded room!"

"That wasn't the first option but if you keep insisting I will make it so," he snaps at me and his eyes narrow. "You put yourself in these positions and I don't understand why! You whine about people not listening to you but when someone does want to hear you out you shut your mouth instead!"

"I gave up a long time ago trying to talk any of you! Even when I do talk to you it seems go in one and out the other. It even picks up momentum on the way through the skull," I bite at him, fighting my restraints. If I could just get my hands around his throat! "Damn it! I hate you! I hate your damn son! I hate Urahara! I hate everyone and everything around me!"

"Why?" he asks me with venom coating his voice. "Answer that one at least! Why do you hate so damn much?"

"Why? Really? WHY? BECAUSE I ONLY GET HATE IN RETURN, DUMBASS!" I yell at the top of lungs! He jumps back a bit at my outburst! Good! "You and the staff act like you 'care' for me and that everything is for my own good! Bullshit! You treat me like a caged man-eating tiger or something like that! You feed me, shelter me, you clean my cage but for most part I'm ignored! I'm left alone in my little cage with only a window to peer out from! You're little visits are just to see if my wild spirit is broken and if I'm still breathing, that's all! I'm shown no affection whatsoever! Why, you asked? Surely a shrink should know that answer quite clearly!"

Ishida doesn't say anything about it. Ha! That got him real good! I sneer at him as he just looks down at me. I hate him so much and his little bastard son as well. He got me when my back was turned. I figured he would be honest enough not to do that to me but I guess he's just as dastardly as his father. That bastard! When I see him again I'm going to let him have it one good!

"You can't see the forest through the trees," Ishida snorts at me, capping his pen and put it in his pocket.

What the hell does that mean? Huh? Oh, he's finally leaving, is he? Good! Maybe I can get some sort of peace right now. He turns on his heel and heads towards the door. I smirk as I watch him open the door, furiously. I know I got him good this time. I can't resist one last little jab at him.

"What? No good bye, doctor?" I sneer at him as he almost slams the door shut in his wake. "Hahahahahaaaa!"

* * *

(Ryuken's POV)

That bastard! I hear him laughing as I exit the room. What's gotten into him? This is a bit much even for him. He's never been quite this stubborn before. Grant it he can be a brick wall sometimes but there are usually enough cracks to let something out but how he's a fortress. Something has indeed changed him and I fear it is not for the best. I told Isshin I would keep him informed about Ichigo and I've done just that. This, however, is going to be hard to explain.

Something snapped and I know part of this a front, but I don't know just how much. I'm worried about Uryu's safety even more now. He's been rather lucky so far and I'll give him that but Ichigo is getting to be too much to handle and that worries me. I can't get him to tell me why he suddenly went on a rampage. I know something happened and it happened suddenly. The staff on that floor has no clue, which doesn't help.

I let out a long sigh as I stop at the elevators and hit the down button. I need to get to my office and fill out Kurosaki's paperwork. I also have to deal with Inoue's case and that young boy's case. My hands are so full right now I can barely handle anything else. This is not going to end well. It's just been one bad thing after another here lately. The bell dings and I get on the elevator with a couple more people.

I need to think about how I should handle him from here on out. He's getting rather violent and I'm nervous about putting him on medication. I don't want to bring the "white devil" out again. The elevator stops and I get off and head towards the main lobby. Something is eating at me about this. I feel like there is something missing but it also glaring at me. Like a missing piece in the very middle of a puzzle. I should know what it looks but I can't fathom what it is.

I push on the main doors of the hospital and head back towards the mental hospital. The air is still rather nippy outside considering it's practically the middle of the day. It's almost as if something it hiding in plain sight. I'm looking at it but I can't see it. What is it? I run a hand over my face and pause at my chin. I'm thinking too hard on it. Now I'm the one that can't see though the trees. I know it will come to me at some point. I just need to deal with what I know and not keep pressing into what I don't.

It's not long before I'm walking down the sidewalk leading into the entrance to the mental hospital. I just shake my head. I have a lot a lot to work on when I get up to my office. For thing is to working on Kurosaki's paperwork and call his father. Not something I'm looking forward to. We're friends and all but our personalities clash once in a… Well, maybe it's a bit more than that.

I walk inside the main doors and the guard lets me through security door. I then proceed to the elevator and open that security door with my key. It does annoy me but it is a necessity. I need to wait for the elevator. I still wish I… What was that? I just felt something cold rush by me. If felt like a really strong draft but that's impossible. Hm.

The elevator dings, I get on, and hit the button for the 4th floor. The doors close but it feels like I'm going down. Down to the basement. Don't tell me the elevator's faulty now too? Really? I'll have maintenance turn this one off until it's fixed. The bell rings and the doors open. I'll see if any of the men are down while I'm here.

I get off the elevator and unlock the security doors down here. I look around the empty hall. Ugh… What's that smell? What died down here? It's really pungent. What is that?

"Ugh, **cough! Cough! Cough!** Damn, where is that coming from?" It so bad down here. I wipe my eyes as the water. "Hello? **Cough! Cough!** Hey, is anybody down here?"

The underbelly of the building seems eerily quiet. Even the exposed pipes seem still. I have no idea where that rot smell is coming from. It's actually getting hard to breath down here. I keep coughing. I can't stay down here any longer. I'll choke to death if I do. Damn this smell! I put my hand on the wall trying to catch my breath but feel something under my hand that isn't just painted cinder block. It's slimy but also a little sticky. I pull my hand back and look at it. It's covered in some strange black substance. I look back up at the wall I just had my hand on. What the...

* * *

(Normal POV)

Ryuken's blue eyes grew wide as he looked at same print that had been on Uryu's coat yesterday. Come to think of it, it was the same foul smell only more concentrated. What was this stuff and how did it get down here? He needed to get out. Something in the back of his mind, like instinct, was telling him to get out. He shivered as he turned on his heel and started back towards the elevators. He wouldn't run but he was taking slightly bigger steps than normal as he hurried down the short distance to the elevators.

It felt like something was coming and he just needed to get upstairs and fast. I quickly pulled out his card as the sense of urgency got stronger by the second. He just needed to stay calm. Panic always causes mistakes. He fiddle around the card as that substance got on it. Whatever this goo was it was messing up the reader. Damn it.

"Work already," Ryuken grumbled, trying to clean the substance off with his coat. "Of all the stupid…"

He ran it through again and it finally worked after about five rushed attempts. He quickly ducked inside the door and pulled it shut. He wasn't going to let shut on its own this time. He opted for the stairs. He bolted up the first two flights of stairs to the first floor. On the landing he took in a couple of well need breaths. What was that? He looked over the railing and down to the basement level. Whatever it was didn't follow him up.

"What was that all about?" Ryuken put a hand over his racing heart and turned to go up the next flight.

He slowly worked his way up to the top floor. He was going to call maintenance from his office. He didn't know why he got so freaked out or what caused it but he never was one for being underground. He avoided the basement of his childhood home growing up. There was something about being underground that always messed with him. He grew out of the phobia somewhat but not completely. He always avoided the subways and tunnels when he traveled. He managed to get over being in basements as long as it wasn't for any extended periods of times.

It took him a while but he made it to the top floor. Finally. He pulled out his now dirty key card and wiped it down a little better now that he wasn't in such a panic. Whatever that stuff was it stunk. He ran it through the reader and headed straight for his office. He took off his now soiled lab coat half way there. What a mess.

When he got to his office he quickly shut the door and sat down in his chair. He was still a bit nervous. He took in a couple breaths and leaned back in his chair. What was that, really? For some odd reason his phobia just kicked in to overdrive. Maybe it was from the smell and that he couldn't breathe too well. That could have been a major factor. He was already getting a little panicky from not being able to breath and also him being weary of underground places just didn't mix. It was just a bad cocktail for him.

However, that black yuck clung to his hands. Just what was it? He needed to wash his hands and he might want to program himself a new card and cut the other one up. But first he went over to a large cabinet and pulled an old microscope and some slides. He wanted to know just what this stuff was.

He got a couple small clumps from between his fingers and spread them thin on a slide. He added a little drop of water and a cover slip. He turned the light on the bottom and clipped down the sample. He looked through the eye piece and slowly started to make his adjustments. They looked like some sort of cells but they were decomposed, which meant it was organic in nature. He couldn't tell if they were plant or animal base at this point. That fact that it came from a living source was odd. He looked at it again but the sample really was too decomposed to make a definitive answer.

"That was no good," he grumbled, removing the slide before tossing it in the trash.

He picked everything back up and put it back in the cabinet. He might as well get cleaned up now. He started towards the door when he heard a knock. He opened the to see a nurse holding a canvas tote bag.

"Oh, Dr. Ishida, wasn't sure if you were in or not," she said, holding the bag. "It seems Inoue ran across this bag this morning under her bed. It belongs to your son."

"Hm, yes. That is his. Thank you for bring it up to me," he said, taking the bag from the nurse and set on his desk.

"Hope I'm not being rude but, what is that smell?" she asked wrinkling up her nose.

"It's this. I'm not sure what it is and put my hand in it down in the basement," he showed her his hand. "You mind doing me a favor. I need you to close the number two elevator in the front. It doesn't seem to working."

"That's odd I just took that elevator, it works fine," she mused.

"Yeah, well, it didn't for me. Just call down and have them shut it off to be safe," he said, point to his phone. "There's a speed dial to maintenance on the phone."

She walked passed him and headed for his phone. Ryuken walked out and started towards the restroom. Whatever this stuff he wanted it off his hands. He pushed open the restroom door and made a beeline for of the sinks. It took him a while to get it off but it did come off. He scrubbed his hands a little raw to really clean his hands. He left the restroom and went back to his office. The nurse left a little sticky note on his desk reading that she couldn't reach maintenance but left a message for them. That was odd. They had about 15 people working maintenance. He knew they all didn't take the same lunch break. That was really odd.

He sat down at his desk and put Uryu's bag of the floor. He had other things to work on. Right now. He might as well call Isshin and get that out of the way. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number; he knew now by heart. He was not looking forward to this conversation but it had to be done. He listened as the phone rang on the other end.

"_**Hello! This is the Kurosaki Clinic!"**_ It was a young woman's voice.

"Yes, may I speak to Dr. Kurosaki?"

"_**I'm sorry. **__**He's currently taking lunch. I'll be glad to take a message for you."**_

"My name is Dr. Ishida from the Karakura Mental Hospital. Just tell him I called. He's got my number on speed dial," Ryuken groaned slightly.

"_**Oh, Dr. Ishida! You're big brother's doctor, right?"**_ the girl sounded a little surprised.

"Yes, I am and you are?"

"_**I'm Yuzu!"**_

"Ah, yes, Yuzu," Ryuken mused, biting his lip a bit. "Just tell your father that I called."

"_**Is everything alright? Is brother okay?" **_there was small tone of worry in her voice.

"I'm afraid not. A few things need addressing. Just have your father call me when he gets back in," Ryuken answered flatly.

"_**Oh… Okay. I'll make sure he calls you when he gets back,"**_ She sounded a bit disappointed.

"Thank you," Ryuken hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose right where his glasses sat. "This is going to be hell to explain."

* * *

(Uryu's POV Uryu's apartment.)

Despite the fact that it was my dominant hand that was damaged I still have a few things for school due. I can't let my grades slip. Even at this age I hate homework. Father should be here shortly, with that tote I completely forgot about. I have 31 stitches in my hand and a brace on my knee, beyond that I'm just peachy. I had a pain pill a few hours ago and the effects of the pain pill on my hand are wearing off but I can't take another. I slept away a good chunk of my day because of it. I need to get my homework done first.

I'm currently working on my theses paper. It's been hellish trying to type with my hand but I've got to get it written up. I have a feeling I'm going to be pulled off the case tonight. I'll try to debate it with him but sometimes he really puts his foot and there is no getting around it. I know he's doing it for my own welfare but…

I let out a sigh and look at the clock on my computer it's about 5:20. The news should be on. I pick up the remote and turn on my TV. Not long after I hear a knock on my door. Gee, I wonder who that could be? I get up, walk over to the door, and open it. Hey, I got it right.

"Hey, c'mon in," I tell my father as he walks into my tiny apartment and takes off his shoes. "How was today?"

"I don't want to go over it," he grumbled at me finding a sit on my couch/futon.

"That bad, huh?" I drawl, walking over to sit next to him.

"Here," he hands me the tote bag.

Huh? It wasn't this full when I left it with her. What's in here now? I go to unzip the bag when father clears his throat. That means he wants my undivided attention. I turn to greet him and push up my glasses a bit. I have a feeling as to what he's going to say, and I'm not going to like it too much, given what happened here lately.

"Listen. I know you want to work with Kurosaki but I can't let you," he tells me flat out. I knew this was coming. "He… Something is not right with him. He's acting odd. I'm going to be taking over his case again full time. You had a good run but right now he's too dangerous for you to handle."

"You don't have much faith in me, do you?" I reply quickly. "Just give me one more chance."

"No. Kurosaki's whole disposition has changed and I don't know to what extent," he retorts coldly back at me. "I didn't spend all that much time with him today but he struggled against his binds constantly, wanting to get at me. Something snapped and I have no inkling as to why. He won't talk."

"I got him to talk yesterday," I point out only get a glare. He should really patent those. "Just let me have one more chance with him. Consider it a present as my birthday is 3 days away."

"No, from now on Kurosaki is off limits to you," he states bluntly and he set his jaw. "That's final! The discussion is over!"

"What about my paper? It's a big chunk of my grade!" I snap at him. "I need it to graduate! You can't pull me off now!"

"I am your employer and your father! What I say goes!" he bites back. He's really agitated. Today must have been really bad for him. "I will find you another patient like him but a little less violent. I shouldn't have let you work with him in the first place."

"Please, let me have one more chance with him! I got through to him! Dr. Urahara can vouch for me on that," I exclaim but his glare only darkens more. I'm being stubborn and he hates it when I do this. "I'm serious! I'm not going to back down! You taught me that! One more chance that's all I'm asking. If he acts up one more time under my watch, by all means, please, take the reins from me but I've got to try again!"

"Stubborn," he grumbles, turning from me. "One. That's all you get. One outburst from him no matter how small you're off that case."

"That's fair. I can totally do that," I nodded in agreement. "Thank you. I'll try my hardest even if it only lasts a day or two."

"I still shouldn't let you," he grumbled focusing on the TV and his eyes narrowed. "It seems the family of that kid that kill himself has decided to put it on the news despite us coming up with an agreement to keep it all disclosed. That's really not going help their case by going against our agreement."

I turn back to the TV to see what Father was talking about. Sure enough there was the hospital pictured on the screen and there's a picture of the boy that died. What a mess everything is turning out to be and I fear things might only get worst.

(A/N Yay, end of chapter. I'm going to sleep night. Please review.)

Millie M. Banshee


	13. Believing

White

Chapter 12

Believing

(A/N I'm home sick today with some sort of tummy bug. I figured I'd get to writing some more. This is a turning point in the story. I hope everyone enjoys it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"That's fair. I can totally do that," I nodded in agreement. "Thank you. I'll try my hardest even if it only lasts a day or two."

"I still shouldn't let you," he grumbled, focusing on the TV and his eyes narrowed. "It seems the family of that kid that kill himself has decided to put it on the news despite us coming up with an agreement to keep it all disclosed. That's really not going help their case by going against our agreement."

I turn back to the TV to see what Father was talking about. Sure enough there was the hospital pictured on the screen and there's a picture of the boy that died. What a mess everything is turning out to be and I fear things might only get worst.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV 12:03 AM)

"NOOOOO!" I scream out.

I can't move! Why can't I move? Where am I? What is this place? I-I can't figure out where I am! Dammit, why can't I move my body?

"Easy, easy, now! Calm down!" I turn to my right and see a man standing there. "You just woke up from a nightmare. You've be thrashing around for hour or so."

"What?" my voice catches in my throat as a small light is turned on over my head giving the room some illumination. "I don't… Where?"

"You're at the hospital. Now calm down. You're going to hurt yourself thrashing around like that," the man tells me and I look around the room some more. "See? You're okay. You were just dreaming."

"Dreaming…" I mutter as my eyes adjust to the light overhead. "I-I…"

"You need a nurse?" he asks me and I shake my head. "Alright, just calm down."

I try to settle myself back down in my bed as the guard goes to take his seat again. Dreaming… That nightmare… I'm in a cold sweat again and my body is shaking, badly. My heart is pounding hard in my chest. I can even hear it in my ears. I don't like it. It was even more vivid than the last. I could make more detail and I could feel even more pain and taste more blood in my mouth. It felt like my body was cut wide open yet burning at the same time. That black figure… I came close to making out a face for him. There were also more black figures this time and a lot of them. Almost like an army. I don't know why I want to call them that but that's what they feel like to me. An army and the lone figure that attacks me is their leader.

My mouth feels so dry. I turn to look at the guard as he reads his book. The other one isn't here. I wonder where he went. I let out sigh as I spot my cup of water on table so close yet completely out of my reach. I do so hate these restraints. If want to do one damn them I have to ask for it. I hate it but I need to ask him for my cup. My tongue is sticking to the roof of my mouth. Shit.

"Hey, I need some water," I state as the guard looks up from his book.

He gets up and sets the book down on his seat. It takes a few short steps to the table and picks up the cup. He brings the straw to my mouth. The water hits tongue, bringing me some relief. I turn my head when I have enough. He sets the cup back down and goes back to his chair and book. It's very quiet in here. The only sound is come from the heater by the window. The clock on the wall is reading 12:10. This is going to be a long night. I'm not going to like it one bit.

_**Ha! You don't know what a long night really is!**_

"The hell?" I snap looking around the room.

"Is something the matter?" the guard asks me, peeking over his book.

"I, uh… No…" I put my head back down on the pillow and he goes back to damn book.

_**Hahahahaha! My, my, what a situation you have put us in! Too bad.**_

_What do you mean us?_ I ask as I notice that voice isn't really coming from my ears.

_**Hmmm? Well, now… I mean us plain and simple. You and me, of course. Hadn't you pitched that fit we wouldn't be here, strapped down. However, you're little fit also helped me out a good bit. You needed that shock to let me out. So, I can't complain too much, now, can I?**_

_What are you talking about?_ I ask bluntly.

_**Hahaha! You can't figure it out? That's fine I can be your subconscious for the time being. I can't really do much now anyway. That sucks, but at least you can hear me now. Hahaha!**_

_What? I don't understand,_ I snap at the voice. _Who are you?_

_**I'm really surprised you don't know who I am. Can't you tell by my voice? You gave me a nickname once when you were eleven.**_

_Nickname…?_ I ponder on the idea for a moment. _No, it can't be!_

_**Oh, yes, I'm still very much here! I've been around for years! I just couldn't do much but watch as you live out your pathetic excuse for a life! And you really are pathetic.**_

_Shut up!_ I snap at the devil as I clinch my teeth, hard.

_**Now, now… No, need for that. I am not your enemy, not even once. Actually, I'm here to help you.**_

_I doubt that! You made me hurt all those people! You're the reason why everyone is scared of me,_ I bite out at the voice in my head.

_**Really? Think back. Even before I came to be known people were already weary of you. You're school for example. They were the ones that put you here in the first place. Not to mention those little temper tantrums towards the nurses and doctors. You would hit, kick, and bite them. People were already scared of you. I just knocked up the fear a couple more levels, that's all. It's was already in your nature to be like that.**_

_But you didn't help! I remember fragments of what I did! I regretted every—_

_**DON'T LIE! You enjoyed it! You knew you should regret something like that, as society has taught you! But inside no matter how hard you tried to deny it you actually enjoyed it. You reveled in it. Right now we are separate but we are still one in the same. I am you and you are me.**_

_I don't believe that! I wouldn't willing hurt anyone to that degree on my own!_ I retort back, clinching my teeth harder and my fists tighter.

_**Maybe not yet but you have to admit that your willingness to hurt others has gotten stronger over the last few years. I know you fantasize about how you would like to hurt people. In fact, if you could, you'd like to kill a few people, especially Dr. Ishida. Don't deny it. It's crossed your mind several times. You have several scenarios on that matter alone. But all involving slow torture and I must say I like that.**_

_Stop it! A thought is a thought! Nothing more!_ I snap back._ I would never kill anyone!_

_**But thoughts that dwell too long can become actions. I know you want to do it, but you just don't have the courage yet. That's fine. We've both got time. But you should know that time is not your on side but it is for me. Now that I'm here don't be surprise if you start to notice some changes.**_

_What do you mean by changes?_ I demand quickly as I start to notice his presence leaving me. _Hey, what do you mean by that! Answer me!_

_**You'll know…**_

And like that, the devil was gone. My body is shaking again, in anger this time. What did he mean by changes? I don't understand. I slowly loosen my jaw and it aches badly. I also release my fists. My hands have bad cramps in them from being clinched like that. So, he's always been around, has he? I let out a ragged sigh and turn to look at the guard. His nose is glued to that book. He's totally oblivious to what happened just now. I turn to look back at the ceiling; a horrible white tile ceiling. Why must I be tortured by something as simple as a color? It's disgusting.

All I can do now is just dwell on what happened. That monster is back and he is here to stay. I don't like that idea. Not one bit. He is me and I am him? Never! Not even once. I refuse to believe that we are one in the same. We can't be. I don't want to believe that. But there is a fear building me that I can't deny. Just what did he mean by changes?

* * *

(Uryu's POV 1:32 AM)

I lie awake watching TV out of boredom. I really dislike this apartment. Kitchen, living room, and bedroom are all in one. The only separate room is the bathroom. My couch thankfully is a sleeper bed. I just need a new mattress for it. I yawn. I guess I need to get some sleep. I've got more school work in the morning. I'm just glad I don't have to go into school, that's all I'm saying. I sit up and reach for the remote at the end of the bed. I turn off the TV and adjust my pillows. I should probably take a pain pill but I'm too lazy to do so. I let out a long breath and roll over.

It doesn't take me long to settle. I just can't sleep. I worried about what's going on at the hospital. I know it's really eating away at Father. It's not really my concern directly but… I let out another breath. I try to push all of that out of my mind so I can sleep soundly.

**Shuff… Shuffff…**

What's that? I open eyes but remain still. It sounds like something is dragging. I puzzle on what that could be. I don't want to make a move as my bed makes a lot of noise. Do I have a mouse or something? I really hope not. I keep hearing it. It's not far from me. It sounds like it's coming from behind the couch. Behind the couch is a wide open area leading to the kitchen. It rather dark in my apartment I hope I can see what it is. I carefully reach for my glasses and carefully move to the back to peer over. The noise stopped. I know whatever it is, is still in here. I just need to wait it out.

**Shuffff… Shuffff…**

There it is again. I look for any sign of movement on the floor. I finally see something. It's pale in color and doesn't really a have defined shape. What is that? It's certainly bigger than a mouse, hell a rat for that matter. I'm curious as to what that is but I'm also a little nervous about going over there. I need to know what it is. I decided to climb over the back of my couch, which was easier said than done in the dark. I forgot my school books were there and nearly tripped on them. That hurt a bit. It also a stupid move because of my knee. I remain perfectly still for a bit keeping my eyes focused on the bulky object almost in the kitchen.

Finally it started to move again after a couple of minutes. I needed to sneak up on it but what am I going to do when I find what it is? I need something in my hand just in case. I move carefully towards the closet by the door. I have a bat in there not to mention some archery equipment. I doubt I'll need anything like that. The bat should be good enough. I slide the door open just enough to get my arm in. I feel around to find the handle to the bat. Got it! I slowly pull it out to make sure I don't hit against anything.

Okay, this was it. I carefully make my way the short distance towards the moving object. It's still too dark for me to tell what it is. It doesn't seem to be aware of me, yet. I move in a little bit more and hold the bat over my head. I'm going to hit it first before it takes notice of me. I quickly bring down the bat as hard as I can.

"YYAAAAHHH!"

"THE HELL!" I stumble back as the object screams at me. And I mean screams, it sounded human!

I grip the bat hard again as I watch the object roll around on the floor. I hit it once more and again it screams at me. What is this damn thing? I hit it yet again, this time I use the bat as a driver. I send the object into the front of the stove. I quickly hurry over and turn on the light over the stove. I look down to see it's my tote bag and it's moving. Not to mention yelling and cussing at me. What hell is going on? I put my foot down on the tote as the thing inside tries to get out from under my weight. That fact that the object within is cussing at me bothers me the most. I need to know what's inside.

"Get off of me, you son of a bitch! You're hurting me, dammit! Shit!" it yells at me as reach for the zipper. I lick my lips nervously as my fingers grab the zipper and pull it open. "When I get out of here I'm going to kill you!"

That doesn't sound too good. I pull back the edge of the bag with my foot still on it so it can't go anywhere. My eyes grow wide as they fall on that last thing I ever expected to see! It's my stuffed lion and it's moving and talking under my foot!

"AAAAGH!" I stumbled back into the stove. That hurt like hell!

"Asshole," the lion grumbles at me as he pulls himself out of bag and rubs be back. "You don't go hitting people like that!"

"FUCK," I yell, kicking the lion into the fridge door. "What the hell are you?"

"What is it with people and wanting to kick me into things?" He yells as me as gets back to feet. "That really hurts! NO! Wait!"

I take the bat and slam him against the fridge door and hold them there! What am I going to do with him and what is it? It clearly the lion I had made but what is going on? I… I don't know what to do! I honestly don't!

"Let's go of me, you bastard," he yells at me, trying to squirm out from under the bat. "You're hurting me!"

"How?" I ask, leaning in a little more on the bat. To say I was freaked out would be an understatement. "You're not… You don't even have real body!"

"STOP IT! SERIOUSLY!" he yells at me. "I don't know how any of this works!"

"What are you?" I demand, loudly.

"Well, I was human about 24 hours ago! Why don't you ask that bitch Orihime what she did to me," he snaps at me, still struggling against the bat. "She put some kind of charm in this damn stuffed animal and she trapped me in this body! Honest!"

"What?" I ask, shaking my head! This makes no sense whatsoever! "I don't understand! You're not making any sense to me!"

"I'm trying to spell it out to you! As of last night I was human! Well, in spirit form more or less," he grumbles at me. "Ever hear of astral projection?"

"Kind of," I mutter, not quite sure.

"Well, basically I would come see Orihime at night and then last night she suddenly puts me in this stupid plush toy," he bites out, kicking at me. "That idiot trapped me in here and my physical body died at the hospital next door! Does that clear things up for you? I just died and I'm stuck in a toy!"

I just stare at him as my mind tries to process everything. What? I hear what he said but I still can't wrap my mind around it. I start going through the story bit by bit. When an idea hit me! This was the bastard Orihime had been hinting as her tormenter.

"Hold on a minute! You would visit her at night, right?" I asked as he suddenly looked a tad nervous. "You were the one having your way with her!"

"Hey, now! Wait a minute! Don't do anything rash!" he yells at me in a panic. "I'm fragile! Very, very fragile! I can tear very easily!"

"Not that easily," I grumble, grabbing him with my hand and removed the bat. "I know just what to do with you for the time being."

"N-no seriously I'll tear," he chatters as I bring him up to my face.

"I made the plush toy you're in! If I can make you and I can brake you," I growl at him, bending down to pick up the tote bag. "Time to get back in the bag."

"No, wait! Don't put me back in there! C'mon, brother, be nice about this! I just died," he whines at me, kicking his legs frantically. "Show a little respect for the dead, why don't you?"

"Why? I have no sympathy for the devil," I smile as I shove him back into the tote bag and zip it up. "Oh, boy…"

* * *

I sit on the bench in the laundry room which is located on the basement floor of the building. It quiet down here at night. I have no idea what I'm going to do with him. I watch as he spins around and around in the dryer. His time is about up. I figure this might be the best way to punish him for now. I can't get him wet so I just figured I'd make him take a good long run in the dryer to do the trick.

But honestly what am I going to do with… With that thing? If Orihime was trying to make a point to me about something she nailed me good. I know she did it to get him away from her but I have a feeling, given what I've heard, she also did it for Ichigo. She wanted to prove to me that Ichigo isn't crazy. Well, not entirely, anyway. I bite my lip as I look up at the dim florescent lights above me. I have the toy as proof but… My father… I need to show him but at the same time… Oh, geez, what do I do? Shit…

I hear the buzzer for the dryer go off. I get up and walk over to the appliance and open the door. I hear him moaning and groaning in the drum. I pick him up and place him back in the tote bag. I hurry back to my apartment. The elevator is broken so I have to go up about 5 flights of steps. Just my luck. I quickly unlock my door and walk in. I shut the door behind me and hurry back over to my bed. I set down the bag and pull out the dazed toy. He seems to be coming around.

"Don't… Don't you ever… Do that again," he groaned at me, holding his head as he sits up. "And sit still, will ya…"

"I'm not moving around," I tell him, leaning him against the pillow so he can sit up. "You deserved that."

"I died last night, wasn't that enough for you? Geez," he groans, leaning back against my pillow. "I will get you back for this! Not now but I will. That's a promise."

I rub the bridge of my nose. What do I do with him? How long does the charm last? Is it even permanent? I can't just get rid of him but I don't want him here either. He freaks me out! Oh, damn! How do I actually handle this? Talk about the ultimate curve ball. I let out a deep breath and slump a bit as the lion leans farther back on the pillow. I don't have anywhere I can put him. He'll just have to stay here. Damn…

"What are you moaning about?" he asks me, crossing his arms.

"A lot of things…" I sigh, looking down at my left hand. The bandages have come loose I need to replace them shortly. "For starters, you're going to have to stay here."

"Oh, yeah… Not like have much of a choice, as my body is most likely in cold storage right now," he barks at me.

"What am I going to do…?" I mumble, looking at the floor.

I've got to show him to my Father that's a given but how? I can't just bring him back to hospital with me. I'll have to have Father come over here or I have to record the lion. I can do that with my phone! I don't have a real camera but he needs to see this. It might help Kurosaki in the end. However, his tantrums still requires that he remain isolated. This will only help him so much but it might be just what Kurosaki needs.

"Stay put," I tell the toy as I get up and grab my phone from the charger.

"Are you going to record me? You think this is going to get you famous on the internet or something like that?" he sneers as my phone turns on. "Not going to happen. I'll just pretend I'm an average stuffed animal!"

"It's not for the internet," I tell him as I wait for it to finish booting. "My Father owns part of the mental hospital. There's a patient that could sort of use your help."

"Not going to happen," he snaps going limp is turn on the camera. "Uh-uh, no way, pal."

"Please, you have to! You really don't understand!" I plead with but he does move an inch. "Please, I'm serious about this without your help Ichigo will be in deep water when he gets back. Not to mention you will close the case for Orihime. You'll make a lot of things better for other people."

He still won't move or make a sound. He won't help me willingly. I'll just have to get drastic again. I grab him with one hand as the other holds the camera still on him. I'll just threaten him.

"You want to go in the dryer again? I can do that right now!" I snap at him but still no response. "I'm not bluffing! Please, move or say something!"

He's being stubborn. Fine if he wants to be that way. I turn off the camera and quickly shove him back in the bag. If he thinks I'm playing he's got another thing coming. I'm in no mood to put up with this. I start heading out the door once again.

"I'm not helping even if you do throw me back in the dryer," he tells, bluntly. "This is what you get for throwing me in dryer to begin with."

"I'm letting you live here so you can be a bit more respectful to me," I bite out as I turn back on the camera. Maybe I can get him by surprise. "It's just a simple request."

Again he's quiet and not moving. How did he know I turned back on the camera? It does make a sound when I hit record. Damn it. I don't know how to change the setting for that. I run a hand down my face and I toss him and the bag back on the bed. My leg can't take much more of this running back and forth. I sit back down on the bed and unzip the bag. I have to catch him off guard or bring Father over here but even then he could fake not being alive so to speak. Damn it!

"Pisses you off, doesn't it?" he asks, peeking out of the bag at me. "Serves you right!"

"Shut up," I groan as I fall back onto my bed. "You really could be a benefit to a lot of people."

"Not going to happen. I don't owe you or anyone else a thing," he states walking over my head and kicked me. Not that it actually hurt. "So there!"

"I'm Ishida Uryu by the way," I tell him as I still look up at the ceiling.

"What? Oh, yeah… I'm Takahashi Kon," he says, sitting down beside my head.

I slowly sit up remembering my hand needs re-bandaging. I get up to get my bandages, spray, and tape. I want a pain pill but I'm not about to take one with him hanging around. I get the needed supplies and turn the light on above my bed. I take off the old bandage and toss it into the trash. Hear Kon hiss as he looks at the cuts and stitches in my hand.

"I've got 31 stiches," I boast holding up my hand. "Lovely, isn't?"

"Yuck," he shakes his head and shivers a bit.

I spray my hand down and let that dry a bit before putting new gauze on my hand a taping it down. I put everything away before turning off the light again. I need to get some sleep but I don't know how to do that with him here. It's rather awkward and creepy but I need some sleep. It's already a little after 3 in the morning. I yawn a bit, looking down at Kon. Ha… I even got him to do it too.

"I don't know what you want to do, but I need sleep," I state, sitting down on my bed. "So, good night."

I left the light over stove on. I need some light in here with my new house guest being here. I get my pillows and fix them up before pulling the covers over my shoulders. I let out another yawn and set my glasses back down on the table. I really need some sleep. I don't care what Kon does as long as he doesn't bother me. He can't get out the apartment so I'm not worried about that.

"Can I watch some TV?" he asks, finding the remote on the end of the bed.

"Just keep it down," I moan as the TV comes on. "I have a lot of school work in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters, turning down the volume.

I listen as he goes through the channels. I need to figure out something to do with him. He won't get on camera and I fear he'll play coy if I bring my Father over. I don't want to bring him back to the hospital. Murphy's Law will have a field day with that. I'll just have to catch him off guard is all I can figure. However, I know I can help Kurosaki some more by know that he isn't see things. I just hope I can help him in some way that doesn't involve more stitches.

(A/N Yay! The chapter is finished. I told you it was going to have some turning points. What are your thoughts on it? Let's see were things go from here. I wanted to start really moving things along. I hope this was a good chapter. Later!)

Millie M. Banshee


	14. Responsibility

White

Chapter 13

Responsibility

(A/N Well, let's see here. I'm starting to pick up the momentum of this story. I hope I can keep everyone interested!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Just keep it down," I moan as the TV comes on. "I have a lot of school work in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters, turning down the volume.

I listen as he goes through the channels. I need to figure out something to do with him. He won't get on camera and I fear he'll play coy if I bring my Father over. I don't want to bring him back to the hospital. Murphy's Law will have a field day with that. I'll just have to catch him off guard is all I can figure. However, I know I can help Kurosaki some more by learning that he isn't seeing things. I just hope I can help him in some way that doesn't involve more stitches.

* * *

(12:56 PM Uryu POV)

**Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!**

"Hm, what?" I moan as I slowly lift my head up. "What time is it?"

**Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!**

"Oh, I hear you," I groan, picking up my cell phone. "Hello?"

"_**Ah, Uryu, hello!"**_

"Hn? Dr. Urahara?" I ask sitting and look around. It's so bright in here. What time is it? "Hi… Uh…"

"_**I didn't mean to wake you. I figured you'd be up now. I guess you must have taken a pain pill, sorry."**_

"No, no, it's fine," I moan looking at the clock. Is really 1 in the afternoon? Damn. "I just over slept."

"_**I see, I see. Would it be too much for you to come in? I have something I want to show you."**_

"Come in? I guess," I scratch the side of my face as I look around my apartment still in a daze. "It will take me a while to get there though."

"_**Don't worry about it too much, just give me a call when you get to the hospital. I have an idea and I want to show it to you."**_

"Okay…" I drawl, reaching for my glasses and put them on. "I'm sorry I'm not real with it."

"_**No worries. I'll see you when you get here. Bye."**_

"Bye," I sigh, hanging up the phone.

"So, anything interesting?" I hear a voice behind me.

I turn around to meet my stuffed lion staring up at me at the foot of the bed. I was really hoping he was nothing more than a really strange nightmare. I groan and put my head back down. I honestly don't know what to do. I have got schoolwork backing up, I have to see Dr. Urahara shortly, and have a possessed toy now sharing my apartment.

"You know you are one restless sleeper," he states walking up to me and move my pillow over my head. "You damn near kicked me off the bed like 4 times last night."

"Look… I don't care. I have to get dressed and you have stay low," I reply sitting up with the pillow still propped on my head. "Don't destroy anything and the computer is off limits."

"I couldn't get into it anyway with that damn password of yours," he grumbled. "So, where are you heading off to?"

"Back to the mental hospital," I tell him, rolling over and put my feet on the floor. "I feel like crap."

"Well, you look like it too," Kon adds as I stand up and walk around the couch towards the bathroom.

I open the door and quickly close it behind me. I'm still in a daze and I'm not quite coping with have him here and being real. I have to confront Kurosaki with it at some point. I was supposed to have this day off anyway in my schedule. I really don't want to come in. I use the bathroom and then fix my hair and brush my teeth.

I walk out towards my closet and look for some clothes that I could wear for today. I find a simple button-up shirt and black slacks. I go back in the bathroom and to get dressed. I walk back out and over to my bed. I had forgotten I had fixed my bandage there last night. Kon is still watching TV as I take off the old dressing.

"How did you get that by the way?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at me.

"A rather rambunctious patient," I answer, looking at the stitches before adding disinfectant spray. "Oww… That burns."

"Ah. Okay," he shrugs, going back to his program. "That limp of yours is from him too?"

"Yeah," I breathe, wrapping my hand back up and grabbed the tape. "I was supposed to have had yesterday and today off according my schedule."

"Tough luck to you, brother," he shrugs again.

"Yeah, I know," I mutter, finishing off my hand. "I don't want you doing anything else but watching TV."

"Hey, now, c'mon, what do you think I'm going to do, huh?" he grumbles at me as I grab my phone off the bed. "I don't even come to your knee and I don't really have any strength."

"All the same, just behave, please. The superintendent isn't the most understanding person in the world and he's nosey. It also doesn't help that his grandfather owns the building," I tell him, walking over to the kitchen area to get me something eat before I leave. "Just keep the TV down when I'm gone and don't make any loud noises."

"You don't have to worry about that. He won't even know that I'm here," Kon says, still watching his program as I dig around in the fridge.

I need to go shopping again. I find some leftovers from who knows when. I wouldn't even attempt that. What else is in here? Some more left overs. Yuck. I need clean this out. I find an apple. It's not much but it'll be something on my stomach. I close the door and walk over to the sink to wash it off. I grab my lab coat and my jacket. I make sure my lab coat has my name tag on it.

"Remember, stay low," I repeat as put on my shoes by the door and take out my keys.

"Yeah, yeah, I know all ready," he groans as shooing me off. "Geez, I get it. You're like a broken record."

I just roll my eyes and walk out. I lock the door, head downstairs, and then outside. I wonder what Dr. Urahara wants to talk about. I find my car in the parking lot and get in. I really didn't want to go anywhere today but I don't have a choice.

* * *

(2:07 PM Normal POV)

The elevator dinged as Uryu and Urahara get off on the third floor and headed straight for Ichigo's room. Urahara seemed rather happy about something but wouldn't tell Uryu about it right away. Uryu was just wanted to know so he could go back home. Leaving Kon alone was bugging him.

"Okay, so… I had an opportunity to do this and of course I just decided to go along with it," Urahara said, smiling ear to ear, reaching for the door handle. "I just wanted you to tell me what you think. It still needs a little work but it should be done by tomorrow."

Dr. Urahara opened the door and the smell of fresh paint hit the hallway, hard. Uryu walked in and noticed several changes to the room. The most noticeable was that the walls and even the ceiling were being painted different colors. He stood there in shock as the workmen continued to cover all the surfaces. He heard Urahara step in beside him.

"You did impress me a bit the other day. It was enough for me to keep my word," he said with a long sigh. "Although it didn't seem like too much, you did more than the actual hired staff. You also got Kurosaki to show a side he doesn't show to anyone."

"You did all this over that?" Uryu asked, turning to look at the seasoned doctor. "I wasn't expecting you to do any of this. At least not until my time here was up."

"Like I said the opportunity arose and I grabbed it. They were here to fix floors and other damages," Urahara explained. "I'm paying them a little extra to paint room in different colors. I can't do too much about the floor but the walls and ceiling are doable."

"You picked some rather bright colors," Uryu stated, looking at the cobalt blue ceiling.

"I wanted to get away from pastels," Urahara answered. "You may notice that the table and chairs are gone. I had second thoughts about the nightstand and decided to leave it. I wanted you to see this so you wouldn't be surprised coming in tomorrow. I also wanted to ask what you think would also be nice to add."

"Oh, uh, wow… I don't know," Uryu scratched the back of his head. "You did more than I was expecting. I guess colored sheets? I don't know."

"I'll think of that as well," Urahara said, stepping out and Uryu followed. "That's going to cost some though."

"It's not that much. You can buy dye for barbaric," Uryu said as Urahara raised an eyebrow. "You can actually dye sheets in the washer. We have more than enough sheets here."

"This is very true. I didn't know you could do that," Urahara said, looking intrigued. "You seem to know more about that than I do. I'll leave that up to you. Have any other ideas?"

"One but I'll certainly do that out of my own pocket," Uryu said, with weak grin. "By the way… Does, Father know about this?"

"Oh, hahaha… Not yet…" Urahara gave the intern a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his blond head. "I figured it would be best he didn't know until after the fact."

"That's devious," Uryu smirked and Urahara chuckled. "So I take it Kurosaki is coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes. He should be released around 11 or so I think. I don't know how much I'm looking forward for that," Urahara said, leaning up against the wall. "Get here a little early if you want to make any last minute changes. I just wanted you to see that. You're free to go home if you'd like. Oh, and if you want some sheets ask one of the nurses."

"I'll certainly do that. Thank you for doing this," Uryu bowed and Urahara smiled.

"It was rather fun actually," Urahara said, fixing his striped hat. "I just hope this changes his mood some."

"Yes, I hope it does too. I just want to check up Asano and Inoue before I leave," Uryu said and Urahara pushed off the wall.

"That's fine by me. I wasn't even supposed to be here today myself," Urahara said, looking at the elevator. "I'll leave you to whatever you want to do. I'm going home. Good luck tomorrow. I want to hear all about it."

"I think you will one way or another, bye," Uryu smiled and waved as Urahara headed towards the elevators. "Now… Asano, let's see what I can do with you."

Uryu got one of keys from a nurse and headed toward Asano's room. He just wanted to talk briefly to the man about an idea. He had wanted to present the idea a couple days ago but that didn't happen do to that fight with Ichigo. He stopped outside Asano's room and knocked on the door. He had no idea if the man was dressed or not. Uryu unlocked the door and stepped in carefully.

"Oh, Uryu, hello!" Asano said, getting up off his bed.

"Your shorts, please," Uryu said, walking the rest of the way in and shut the door.

"Okay," Asano quickly put on his knitted shorts and took a seat back on his bed. "It's be a few days. How've you been, hm?"

"I could be better. I'm not here for a regular visit," Uryu said, taking the seat in the chair beside the bed. "I just want to discuss something with you briefly."

"Oh, okay, I'm all ears! Sooo… What do you want to talk about?" he asked grinning widely. "Is it anything good? Am I getting my yarn and hooks back?"

"Not quite. What is it that you believe a spider does to clothing?" Uryu asked and Asano shivered.

"Well… You see, I believe spiders control manufactures when making clothes. They replace the thread with a very special spider's web that controls people," Asano quickly said as Uryu just stared at him wide eyed.

"Okay, well… How about this… You know how to knit and crochet but I want to ask you… If I teach you how to sew your own clothes from the ground up would you wear them?" Uryu asked as Asano just stared at him a little confused. "I could easily teach you how. I know how to measure and cut out patters. I even have a machine you could use too. What do you say? Think that could work for you?"

"Make my own clothes? Wow… I dunno… I'd have to inspect the thread first or course," Asano stated and Uryu fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I want to make sure it's real thread and not spider's silk! They are rather sneaky about such things."

"That's fine, that's fine. So you think you'd go through with it?" Uryu asked sternly. "I don't want to get you started and then you back out. Once you can make your own clothes I'll gladly return your knitting stuff. Is that a deal?"

"Hmmmm… Welllll... Uhhhh…. YES! I'LL DO IT!" Asano shouted, making Uryu jump. "I most certainly will do it! Hey, if I make a complete outfit could I go outside?"

"If you make a complete outfit, yes," Uryu nodded and quickly got hugged. "Okaaaay… Wow! Get off me!"

"I'm sorry! You don't know how happy you just made me! I get to go outside," Asano exclaimed, jumping up and down. "All I have to do is make a shirt and some pants, right?"

"Yes, and some real underwear was well," Uryu added, getting up. "It won't be tomorrow of course but I'll get some stuff together and we'll talk about it more later. I have to run now."

"Oh, that's fine! I'm totally looking forward to this! How long do you think it will take?" Asano asked as Uryu opened the door.

"Well, I have to show the basics first. It doesn't take me long because I've done sewing for a while but it will take you a bit longer," Uryu stated as Asano pouted. "Don't worry though, you'll get an outfit soon enough."

Uryu shut the door behind him and locked it back. That was actually rather draining. Now he needed to talk to a certain young lady. He walked down the hall and dropped the key off at the nurses' station before heading toward the elevators. He waited for it to come up to the floor. How was he going to confront her about what she did? He let out a sigh as the elevator opened and he stepped in. He needed to just come clean with the whole thing. No hemming or hawing.

When he made it to the next floor he pulled out his keycard and opened the doors. He checked the art room and didn't see her. So she was in her room? He quickly made his way down to her room. Huh, she wasn't there either. He quickly went to the nurses' station to see where she was.

"Where is Inoue Orihime?" Uryu asked as a nurse turned to look at him.

"Oh, Uryu, I think her friend Tatsuki took her outside to the garden," the nurse said, looking a little surprised. "I wasn't expecting to see you today!"

"I wasn't really planning being here either," he said with a weak smile. "Thanks."

He quickly turned on his heel and headed back for the elevators. He unlocked door and hit the down button for the elevator. What a day. When he finally made it downstairs he headed for the garden entrance. The large guard Sado was sitting there looking at a book. Uryu tapped on the partition to get his attention. He looked up from his book to see Uryu. He just hit the button to unlock the door. Uryu quickly walked outside and started looking for Orihime and Tatsuki. He finally spotted them on a bench at the far end of the garden. He needed to get Orihime from Tatsuki. Easier said than done. Tatsuki was a known martial artist and good one at that. She was also the very protective type.

"Arisawa, Inoue," Uryu called out, hurrying over to them.

"Ah, Uryu," Tatsuki waved as Uryu came to a stop in front of them. "How are you?"

"I could be a bit better," Uryu stated, turning his gaze to Orihime and she turned her gaze from him. "I just came in to check on couple of things. This is technically supposed to be a day off for me."

"Is it? By the way what happened to your hand?" Tatsuki asked, looking at the bandages wrapped around Uryu's hand.

"I had a little trouble with another patient a couple of days ago," Uryu said a little harshly. Orihime still wouldn't look at him. "I had my hand sliced open and my knee knocked pretty good."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that," Tatsuki said, looking a little surprised. "I'm sure you want to talk to Orihime alone, right?"

"I would indeed. It won't be too long," Uryu said with a nod as Tatsuki got up and walked off so Uryu and Orihime had some time alone. "Now… Hello, Orihime."

She wouldn't look at him. She found the ground to be quite a fascinating study. He let out a sigh and leaned over a bit towards he and she scooted way from him. He in turn scooted towards her a bit more. She couldn't go any farther as the bench's armrest was already in her side.

"Look at me, Orihime. Look at me," he said, reaching for her chin and turned her head towards him but she still wouldn't cast her eyes on him. "I know what you did as it currently watching TV in my apartment. You did it to prove a point and the point was taken. You did it to help your friend."

She slowly turned her eyes to look at him but then turned them away again. Uryu crossed his arms and set his jaw to one side. He then rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was turning out to be harder to discuss than he thought.

"The lion told me his side of the story. Mind telling me yours?" Uryu asked but Orihime still wouldn't look at him. "You want to help your friend you have to tell me what you know."

She scribbled something down on her note pad and held it up for him to read.

"Tomorrow, huh? Are you really going to talk to me then?" Uryu inquired and Orihime did a slow nod. "Alright. I'm still not finished though. Can you see them too?"

Orihime shook her head. Okay, she couldn't see them like Ichigo could.

"How did you get that spell that the lion was talking about?" Uryu continued and Orihime clammed up a little more. "Don't start that! You can't keep shutting down like this! You did it to help him but I can't do much unless you help me! How did you get that spell?"

She wasn't going to cooperate anymore. Uryu snorted and got back up to his feet quickly. She wanted to act like that, fine by him. He had other things to do now. He couldn't keep wasting time here. He went to leave only to have Orihime grab his hand. He turned back around to face her.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Uryu asked sternly, looking down at Orihime. "If you're not I have to go."

She let go of his hand and turned away from him again. He stood there waiting for her to make her move. A minute passed and she still hadn't writing a thing down. He just shook his head and turn to leave again but paused.

"I can't help if you don't tell me. Tomorrow you had better be willing to talk to me," he said in a cold tone that would even rival his father's.

And like that Uryu left. He had a lot of things to do before tomorrow. He needed to get the sheets he wanted to dye and he had several places he needed to stop at before he could go home. He was rather upset at her reluctance. Why was she acting like that? Giving Kon to him was a bold move so why was she being so quiet? He didn't know. He turned back briefly to see Tatsuki was beside her again. He shook his head again as he headed towards the door leading inside.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV 11:15 AM the following day)

Finally I get to go back to hell hole next door. They just signed by release papers and now they are getting ready to take out of this room. I can't wait to get out of this bed for good. The restraints on my wrists have rubbed me raw along with my ankles. I can't wait to get out of here. At least I can walk around in my room next door.

They have some rather large nurses here. I was ordered not to make any sudden movement and to cooperate. I don't a have choice but to comply right now. I'm unstrapped from my bed so I can sit up. I rub my wrists briefly as straightjacket enters my vision.

"Get in," one of the gorillas bark at me.

I make a face and hold my arms out like a good little tiger. They quickly strap that up good and tight. I get up and walk over to a wheelchair where they fasten me down to it. They also put restraints on my legs so I can't run anywhere should I manage to get out of the wheelchair. Now that I'm all tucked in I get the make the short trip back home. Not looking forward to it.

I'm wheeled out of the room and down the hall towards the elevators. I have a feeling were going to be taking the tunnel back. After all they don't want to show a loony to the public. We board the elevator and we got the lowest floor. I really don't want to down here as the tunnel is part of the basement for the mental hospital. I know that shadow person and his buddies are down there.

_**Don't worry. They won't touch you.**_

_Go away!_ I snap as we reach the bottom level.

I try to push the devil back as I'm rolled out and escorted by 3 large men down the narrow tunnel. I can feel him lurking in my mind but he's not saying anything else. Why now? Why does he have to manifest now? I shake my head as smell of something foul hits my nose. I notice that the nurses smell it too. A vile smell; one of decay.

"We still haven't figured where that is coming from?" one them grumbles, waving his hand in his face.

"No, nasty smelling, ain't it?" another answers.

I keep my mouth shut as the smell get worse the farther down the tunnel we go. It's not long before we are in the basement. It's a nest down here. I can see all manner of strange things crawling on the walls and ceiling. I shiver slightly as some of them start following us along the wall. I turn to might left to see a large black handprint with elongated fingers. It reminded of that thing that pushed Uryu out into the street. I do notice a normal human handprint inside it. I wonder who that belong to. It isn't long before we're at the security doors leadin the elevators. At this point I can't wait to get back upstairs and I have a feeling that nurses feel the same way.

They get the door open and I'm rolled inside to wait for the elevator to come down. I wish it would hurry up and get here. I seem to be quite an interesting study to these creatures. They are watching me intensely. The elevator dings and we get aboard. I can't wait to get of here. The doors close and we head up to the 3rd floor. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as we leave the basement.

It isn't time before we are on the 3rd floor. The elevator doors open and I'm roll out and down the short ride to my room. Well, well, well. I see I didn't deter him any. Stubborn ass. Uryu is waiting patiently for me as I come to a stop. He has a smile on his face as walks over to me. I see he still has that limp I gave him.

"Well, good morning," he says, looking down at him. Cocky bastard. "You feeling any better?"

"Up yours," I reply with a cocky grin but his own grin doesn't waver.

"Same to you," he answers back quickly. "I should let you know there are a few changes to your room. You no long have a table and chairs. You lost that luxury."

"And I care?" I reply with a snort.

"I suppose not," he hums, pushing up his glasses with bandaged hand. "I can take him from here, gentlemen."

The three large nurses look at each other but slowly leave. Uryu is rather stupid to be left here alone with me. He pushes me a little close to my door before he stops. When I get of this jacket I will let him have it one good.

"There are other changes to your room as well," he adds as walks around me to open the door. I can smell the faint scent of fresh paint. "Just so you know… This was done behind my Father's back."

I raise an eyebrow to that remark as he walks around me again and pushes me towards my room. What is he talking about? I look inside as I'm push through the way. What happened…? My room when from bright white to rainbow! Damn even my ceiling is painted! My mouth hangs open as I'm pushed the rest of the way inside and the door is closed behind me. The ceiling is bright blue and the walls are bright red, yellow, green, and purple. I took down at the floor and see where they repaired the tile in areas. There are even a couple of rugs on the floor; one by my bed and a larger one where my table used to be. Uryu pulls back the covers of my bed to shows me burgundy colored sheets. I'm actually at a loss for words. What the hell happened to my room? I know I must look bug-eyed right now.

"You have Dr. Urahara to thank for this new paint job," Uryu tells me as I continue to look around my room. "I don't think I would have gone with such bold colors but I wasn't really here for it. The sheets are some that I dyed myself. You have burgundy, aqua, black, and mauve. You have rugs on either side of your bed and a large one where your table used to be."

"Why?" I ask, turning my attention to Uryu.

"Why not? Some the nurses wanted to do something like this a while ago and the opportunity finally arouse," Uryu muses as he walks over to my nightstand. There is something on it but it's covered with a thin cloth. "This here is another little surprise for you but this not to be taken lightly. Under this cloth is something special and it demands responsibility."

"Oh, really?" I snort at him as he suddenly walks over to me and pushes me to the nightstand. "So what is it?"

"I'm being serious about this. It came out of my own pocket and I want you to take good care of it," he tells me as he reaches for the fabric. "I figured you could learn to take care something. It will give you something to do and learn some responsibility."

He pulls off the thin fabric to show… A fish bowl? I lean in as best I can against my restraints. There is a small fish in that that has blue/black body and long yellow fins. I've seen these when I was younger but I can't remember what they are called. I watch as it swims through the small pink plant in the middle of the bowl. Oh, wow…

"This is a Betta also known as a Siamese Fighting Fish. They are fairly easy to maintain as they don't require any specially tanks," he tells me, turning the light on over what I'm assuming in a one gallon tank. "This is a male crowntail. I have the food and a care book in the drawer along with a couple of other things as well. I have even supplied the water for his next changing due about 2 weeks from now. If taken care of properly Bettas can live for several years. I want you to learn to care for something. To give something value and to cherish it. You now have a tiny life your hands."

Again I don't know what to say… My room has just been painted and now I have a pet to look after? Has he gone mad? Did he really just give me a pet? I lean back my mouth hanging open again. I don't know what to do or say. No one has ever done anything like this before. I'm dumbfounded.

_**How sweet… He's buttering you up for something, you know. There's a serious catch to it.**_

"What's the catch?" I ask, eying Uryu carefully.

"No catch. I just want you to learn a few things," he tells me, bluntly. "Of course those are things are responsibility, caring, and value. You've gotten to be so dissociated that you seem to not care about anything."

"And you think a fish can help?" I retort as he walks up to me and looks me in the eyes.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot. Grant it he's not much of a companion but, hey, at least you won't be completely alone in here," he says, standing back up straight. Is he for real? "There is also something else I want to talk to you about. It's rather important that we talk about it."

"Oh?" I drawl, turning to look back at the fish. "And just what would that be?"

(A/N Oh, no! I'm leaving it there! I'm so mean. Anyway, I need to get to bed. I hope it was worth it. Please review! Ja ne!)

Millie M. Banshee


	15. Confessions

White

Chapter 14

Confessions

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. I had a film shoot from the 15-17 of February. It did not go over too well. Murphy's Law hit hard even before it began. When packing one guy got hit in the nuts, I slammed my shin into a large hitch, we got lost going there and arrive nearly 2 hours late, the next day it rained then snowed, we were all soaked and freezing cold, I got sick, the crew fought with each other (all weekend), we had a student director who had no clue what he was doing, equipment got ruined, some of us got sunburnt, we were rushed through a project that should have really taken 3 to 4 days to shoot instead of 2, we ran out of batteries for the body microphones so we had to boom and the sound was terrible, and the list goes on. The whole weekend was poorly planned. The only good thing to come out of it was that they fed us 3 times a day. None of us complained about that but, hey, shit happens. Well, here is the latest installment, enjoy.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

_**How sweet… He's buttering you up for something, you know. There's a serious catch to it.**_

"What's the catch?" I ask, eying Uryu carefully.

"No catch. I just want you to learn a few things," he tells me, bluntly. "Of course those things are responsibility, caring, and value. You've gotten to be so dissociated that you seem to not care about anything."

"And you think a fish can help?" I retort as he walks up to me and looks me in the eyes.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot. Grant it he's not much of a companion but, hey, at least you won't be completely alone in here," he says, standing back up straight. Is he for real? "There is also something else I want to talk to you about. It's rather important that we talk about it."

"Oh?" I drawl, turning to look back at the fish. "And just what would that be?"

* * *

(Present Time. Normal POV)

Uryu released a long sigh and ran his hand over his face. He needed to get this off his chest but how was he going to accomplish that? Ichigo was staring hard at his new pet but Uryu knew the focus was still on him. Ichigo wasn't one to wait around and Uryu didn't want to upset him. He drew his lips into mouth as he quickly gathered his thoughts. This had to be done in a certain order and as easy as it seemed in his head, Uryu knew this was going to be rather difficult.

"You haven't made mention of your friends the last few days," Uryu said in a hushed tone as Ichigo cast his brown eyes on him. "Why is that?"

"None of your damn business," Ichigo responded with a low voice.

Okay, that wasn't good. Uryu leaned up against the wall and crossed him arms. How much should he just drop on Ichigo? Should he do it bit by bit or just dump everything at once? He felt pressured to speak as Ichigo was just glaring at him. He ran this scenario over in his head several times before this moment but still he couldn't say anything. Uryu tried to swallow the knot in his throat but it just seemed to get bigger the more his tried to get rid of it.

"What are you think about?" Ichigo asked, coldly, noticing how hard Uryu seemed to concentrating on something.

"A lot of things," Uryu muttered, closing his eyes and then slowly opened them again. "Mostly about how I'm going to explain some things."

Ichigo didn't seem to like that answer very much as his eyes narrowed at Uryu. Uryu turned his eyes from Ichigo and looked intently at the tiled floor. Ichigo was thinking about things totally other than what Uryu was thinking about. Uryu knew he needed to stop pussyfooting around but it was just so damn hard. It would mean admitting some things that he would rather not. He was going to have to swallow his pride and that was going to leave a nasty taste in his mouth.

"What sort of things?" Ichigo almost growled as Uryu turned to face him. "Out with it!"

Ichigo didn't like how Uryu was being so mum. It was eating him alive. What was that bastard thinking about? He didn't like that vague answer one bit. He wanted to know just what these things were and how they would affect him. He was running out of patience with the intern and fast. If Uryu didn't say anything soon…

"It's not that simple to just come out with it," Uryu replied just over a whisper but Ichigo's scowl deepened even more. "I don't know how to convey it…"

"Oh? Is that so?" Ichigo sneered as Uryu pushed himself off the wall a closed the small gap between them. "You can't convey it to me? Well, I don't read minds, so either say what you need to, or just undo my binds and leave."

It was so tempting to do the latter but he couldn't. It had to come out at some point. If only Ichigo's disposition was different it might be easier for him to just come out and say it. Ichigo was clearly waiting for him to respond and his patience was tissue paper thin at this point. Uryu let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he locked eyes with Ichigo.

"I… I don't know how but… I know you somehow communicate with Inoue," Uryu said as Ichigo's face started to turn red. "I not trying to anger you but I need to get a lot things off my chest right now. I'm trying to do this as best I can."

Ichigo just glared up at Uryu like he wanted to rip his head clear off his shoulders. If he wasn't strapped up he would probably try it. Uryu was really struggling with this. It was turning out to be really hard to swallow his damn pride. He couldn't even begin to fathom his father trying to do something like this.

"Try a little harder," Ichigo hissed, bitterly.

"I'm having to swallow my pride! Give me some credit for doing this, dammit," Uryu snapped back, he was shaking a bit. "I don't have the ability to just spit out whatever I feel like saying!"

"No, you have to rationalize it first," Ichigo pointed out with a snort. "Just like your damn father."

"Shut up! I'm tired of always being compared to him," Uryu retorted quickly. "I'm not him! We share a few traits but I'm not him!"

"Then stop beating around the bush and choke down your pride so you can say what you need to," Ichigo bit back, stretching as far as he could in his binds to get in Uryu's face. "You're clearly overthinking and you're making it worse for yourself!"

Overthinking? Was he really overthinking this whole thing? Uryu was taken aback by Ichigo's statement. Maybe Ichigo was right. He had been overthinking everything. Yes, he really had overthought everything. He had gummed up his own plans the longer he contemplated everything. It was going to be hard to clear his head now.

"You're right," Uryu drawled as Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I was overthinking everything."

"Really?" Ichigo mumbled, cocking his head to one side. _What's he up to?_

"It's still hard for me to say this but… I had a talk with Inoue about a few things that have happened while you were in the hospital," Uryu said as calmly as he could. "You gave Inoue something a few days ago, again I don't know how, but right now thanks to your little gift, I have a possessed plush toy living in my apartment."

Ichigo just stared at him, silently. His chocolate brown eyes grew wide as he looked up at the intern. Uryu looked dead serious. Then… The spell it worked? It had actually worked? But this could be a ruse. He would never, could never, trust an Ishida.

"She said that you were that one that actually asked for the doll that I gave her," Uryu added quickly, noticing Ichigo seemed to get a little uneasy about his confession. "She gave me the plush toy, one: because you weren't around at the time, and two: she wanted to prove a rather large point to me. That point has been taken."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair still in shock. Orihime actually went that far for him? He felt a smirk slide across his face. That means that this bastard knew the truth, that his ghost friends had actually been real. This was perfect. Maybe he could get out of here sometime soon. Orihime had managed to pull off something he didn't even think of.

"Ha! I bet that rattled you a bit, didn't it?" Ichigo snorted as Uryu just looked at him dully.

"Yes," Uryu stated with a curt nod.

"Hahahaha! I would have loved to have seen your reaction to seeing him," Ichigo laughed but Uryu still looked rather serious. "I'm sure that ghost was in a bit of a shock too!"

"About that… Inoue was pretty torn up about what happened that night," Uryu stated, bluntly as Ichigo stopped his chuckling. "The spirit she captured in the toy is named Takahashi Kon. It turns out the spirit wasn't what you thought it was. Takahashi was actually from next door and prior to being in the plush toy was actually in a coma. He discovered he had the ability to leave his body when he wanted to for periods at a time. He was already at the end of his time limit when Inoue trapped him in the doll."

Ichigo looked at Uryu, again in shock before turning to look at the floor. Oh, no… Damn. He didn't know. The others didn't bother to tell him either. Astral projection… This wasn't good. Especially for her. She already felt like she was the one that killed her brother. Now she actually did kill someone, even he was a disgusting pervert. Oh, this wasn't good. Not at all.

"I even confirmed that there was a Takahashi Kon that died around the time Inoue had mentioned," Uryu said solemnly. "She feels very guilty over what happened. She knows it was an accident but that still doesn't lessen her pain any."

"I didn't know either…" Ichigo said in a low voice. "I never saw him and the others never told me that he was actually in astral form."

"Well, he's stuck now in that toy. His family has already had the funeral two days ago," Uryu said, turning to look at the small fish on the nightstand. "He's rather loud and obnoxious to be around."

"Serves you right," Ichigo snickered at Uryu. "Well, since you have him I want you to show him to your dear daddy."

"I can't," Uryu stated and Ichigo's face soured. "I want to. I really do. He just won't let me record him and he says he'll play like a real doll if my dad or anyone comes over. He's still mad at me for making him run a cycle through the dryer and hitting him repeatedly with the bat."

"You put him in the dryer?" Ichigo asked, looking puzzled.

"He freaked me out, okay?" Uryu grumbled. "I didn't know what to do with him and I needed some time to think."

"Y-you actually haha but his ass in the dryer! HAHAHAHA!" Ichigo laughed loudly as Uryu smile weakly. "That's great! HAHAHAHA! Oh, man! I can actually see that! HAHAHAHA!"

"I guess it was kind of funny," Uryu said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that's excellent! Hahahaha," Ichigo laughed, trying to calm back down. "I'll give you points for that one! Woo… Wow… I haven't laughed like that for a while. Hmhmhm…"

Uryu was hoping that was a good thing. Once he actually started talking about it, Ichigo just slid in like this was a normal conversation. Uryu had to admit he felt somewhat better now. He got what needed off his chest. Maybe now that he was more into Ichigo's world, things might turn around for him but he wasn't going to hold his breath. There were still a lot of things that could go wrong.

"You really did have to swallow pride to get that out," Ichigo hummed with a wide smirk before he let out a long breath. "But I still don't like you."

"I figured," Uryu moaned as his shoulders dropped a bit. "Let's get you out of these binds and I'll leave you alone."

Uryu started to undo the straps on the chair one by one. Ichigo couldn't wait to get out of them. When those were off Ichigo stood and turned around to get the jacket off. Uryu quickly worked on those buckles. He noticed they were on extra tight. Once the last buckle was off Uryu pulled the jacket off Ichigo and haphazardly folded it. Ichigo stretched his arms a bit after being in such tight binds. It felt so much better to be out of them.

Uryu started to gather what little things he had in the room. Ichigo was most likely wanting to be alone and Uryu wasn't going to piss him off by unnecessarily hanging around. He made sure he had everything before heading towards the door. He reached for the handle to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He tried it again. It was locked? Really?

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, reaching for his pocket.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked, sitting down on his bed.

"I think a nurse got overzealous," Uryu said, setting his stuff and the jacket on the floor and reached for the other pocket in his coat.

"You mean you're locked in?" Ichigo snickered. "Hmhmhmhm…"

"Yeah, real funny," Uryu moaned, now checking his pants' pockets. "Dammit, where did I put them?"

"Lost your keys, too? You know the door only locks from the outside, anyways," Ichigo chuckled, looking at a flustered Uryu. "Also the door's not completely sound proof. Start knocking on it."

"Yes, I know," Uryu drawled, making a fist with his uninjured hand. _I would have to leave my phone sitting on my desk like an idiot._

Uryu started pounding on the steel door, hard. Hopefully, a nurse would come to investigate. He stopped for a moment to listen. Nothing. He hit the door a little harder that time. Again nothing. Ichigo was quietly chuckling as he sat on the bed. This was rather entertaining to watch. The intern was locked in with him.

"HELLO! HEY, THE DOORS LOCKED!" Uryu yelled, still pounding on the door. "NURSE! ANYONE!"

"Not too fun being locked in a room, is it?" Ichigo scoffed as Uryu turned to look at him.

"Shut it," Uryu snapped, his temper had started to flare.

"Oh, don't like it much, do you?" Ichigo grinned, falling back on his bed. "Too bad for you."

"You're good at making noise," Uryu stated but Ichigo just waved him off. "Help me out here."

"Me? No, I'm as quiet as a mouse," Ichigo said simply to see just how much of a rise he could get out of Uryu.

"Please," Uryu said with a mock grin.

"Nope," Ichigo hummed, mockingly.

"Kurosaki, I'm asking you nicely to help me," Uryu said, trying not to sound upset. "So, please, help me."

"I already said I don't like you," Ichigo chimed with his trademark smirk. "In fact, I actually loathe you."

"So you want me stay in here?" Uryu countered, crossing his arms.

"No, but I love watching you squirm," Ichigo jeered, sitting back up and got to his feet. "You're fine with me as long as the door remains unlocked but as soon as you're stuck in here you start to show your true colors. You're nothing more than a lamb stuck in a cage with a tiger."

"What are you planning to do?" Uryu asked as Ichigo slowly made his way over to Uryu.

"Doing what a tiger knows best," Ichigo laughed as Uryu started to backup away from him.

"Doing anything against me will result in severe consequences," Uryu warned but Ichigo didn't back down any. "That is not a bluff! Back off!"

"I don't doubt that one bit," Ichigo said, succeeding in corning Uryu in the same corner he was hunkered down in a few days ago. "Tell me just how badly did I hurt your poor little hand?"

"None of your business," Uryu snapped as Ichigo closed the distance between them. "Let me out."

"I can't, the door's locked, remember?" Ichigo grinned, slamming his hands flat on the wall on either side of Uryu.

"This is not funny!" Uryu bit out but his voice was starting to waver. "Back away from me right now!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Ichigo chuckled as Uryu ball his hands into fists. "Can you do anything about it?"

"This is your last warning," Uryu barked out, his fists started to burn as Ichigo only grinned wider at Uryu's response. "I will not hesitate to fight back."

"You fight back?" Ichigo snorted, getting right in Uryu's face. "I'd like to see you try it. Fact: you are not a very good fighter. Most fights you got into at school resulted in you getting your ass wiped along the ground."

"UGH! BACK OFF!" Uryu quickly went in with a left hook.

To his surprise he actually made good contact with Ichigo's cheek. There was enough room for him to get duck down and run to the other side of the room. This little lamb wasn't going down without a fight. Uryu quickly turned around to face Ichigo. Ichigo held the side of his face as he just glared at Uryu. That was more hit than he was expecting to come out that bastard. His face felt like was burning a bit.

"I wasn't bluffing," Uryu stated clearly as Ichigo quick stormed over to Uryu. "I'll do it again! Keep your distance!"

"I'll wipe the floor with you before you get another chance," Ichigo snapped, getting into a martial arts stance. "So come at me, four-eyes!"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that… Shit…" Uryu muttered as Ichigo inched closer to him, poised to strike. "We don't have to do this! Really we don't!"

"Well, if you won't make a move I will," Ichigo growled out, now within perfect striking range. "I wonder how well your dodge ball skills will get you out of this!"

Uryu manage to avoid the strike with Ichigo's right hand but only got slammed in the gut with Ichigo's left leg. Uryu was doubled over, holding his ailing stomach. He was barely standing on his feet as he looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo was really will do this and Uryu didn't understand why. He gave Ichigo no provocation to actually start this assault. Did Ichigo really hate him that much? Ichigo was ready to strike again and Uryu wasn't too sure he could move to avoid the next impact.

"St-stop, please, stop," Uryu chocked out, struggling to remain standing. "Kurosaki, enough! J-just stop!"

"Not even once," Ichigo snapped, figuring out how to strike next.

"This isn't you, normally! What did I do to you?" Uryu asked, pleading with his eyes for Ichigo to stop. "Look at what you're doing! You just got back here and you want to get into trouble right off the bat? Take a step back and look at what you're doing!"

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled out, ready for his next attack. "Better yet I'll make you!"

"JUST STOP IT! STOP IT!" Uryu yelled at him, suddenly jumping Ichigo, sending both of them to the floor with a meaty thud.

Uryu pinned Ichigo to the floor the best he could but it wasn't long before Ichigo got out from under Uryu's weight and quickly pushed Uryu onto his stomach and held him down. Uryu didn't have the strength to push himself up as he felt Ichigo grab a fist full of his black hair and pull his head back from the floor. This was going to hurt like hell. In fact this could actually kill him.

"DON'T DO THIS," Uryu yelled, looking out of the corner of his eye at Ichigo. "DAMMIT! STOP IT! GET OFF ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO," Ichigo hollered back, gripping Uryu's scalp even tighter.

_**ICHIGO, DON'T DO IT! STOOOOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!**_

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

I feel a cold mass wrap around my body from behind. A ghost? Why now? Who is that anyway? I try the shake the small frame off me but she won't let go of me. She's getting in my way! I let go of that bastard's head to get rid of this pest. I only feel myself being thrown back along the ground, not far, but just enough so that I'm off of four-eyes! Dammit to hell!

I quickly sit back up to see a small child's face stared down at me and she looks angry. Akane? I thought she left with the others! What is she doing back here? I see Uryu struggling to get up on his hands and knees to crawl away from me. Not if I can help it!

_**ENOUGH!**_ Akane snaps as me pushing back down again. That's burning up a lot of her energy to keep me back. _**What's wrong with you, Ichigo? Why are you doing this to him? You could have killed him just now! Why would you do such a thing? Just stop it! He did nothing to you! So just cut it out!**_

"Out of my way, Akane," I growl at her but she only hits me across the face. She doesn't much energy left in her now. How dare she strike me! "I said: out of my way!"

_**Let it go! Let him go! This isn't you, Ichigo! This isn't you,**_ she hisses at me. She looks like she's about ready to cry. Like I give a damn. _**I don't understand you! Why are attacking him like this? Look around you! All of this was his idea! It was just his good fortune that Dr. Urahara agreed to this! You honestly want to keep biting the hand that feeds you? He even confessed that he believes you now! He believes in ghosts! Stop hurting him, please! You're not acting like the Ichigo I know! You're acting more like the White Devil!**_

My voice catches in my throat after hearing her words. The White Devil…? I'm acting like… She's crying now as she stands between me and Uryu. Oh, what have I done? I didn't even realize… Oh, God, what have I done? I bring my hands to my mouth in shock as I look at Uryu shaking, huddled next to my bed. I actually did want to kill him. I wanted to see him bleed out onto the floor. Why? No… No…

_**You can't keep fighting me, you know. It's in your nature, Ichigo. You're not going to be rid of me.**_

"LEAVE ME ALONE," I scream at the top of my lungs, grabbing the sides of my head! Both of them jumped at my voice! "AKANE, UNLOCK THAT FUCKING DOOR AND GET HIM OUT OF HERE! NOOOOW!"

I see her dart past me! I hope she has enough energy left to undo that lock! I don't want anyone near me right now! I didn't even realize what I was doing! That's scaring me the most right now! I turn around as I hear the door unlock and pop open a little. Akane had just enough energy left to do that. I can see she has nothing left as she slowly takes a seat on the floor.

"Get out of here! The door's open," I snap, turning to look at Uryu. "Get up and leave!"

He struggles to his feet as he quickly rushes past me to the door. He swings the door open and then slams in shut faster than I could blink. And like that he's gone. The jacket and his belongings still sitting on the floor, where he left them. I know I'm destined for the padded room. I walk over to the jacket and put it on. No sooner do I slip it on that a group of 4 large male nurses rush into my room with their own straightjacket and a sedative. I have a wanting to fight them but I won't do it. I'm pushed onto my bed and the jacket is strapped up in record time. They grab me roughly and shove me out the door. If I put one toe out of line that sedative is going in without a second thought.

I hang my head low as I'm ushered down the hall to the padded room. I won't look up at anyone. I'm scared to do so. It isn't long before I hear the familiar squeak of the padded door. I'm practically shoved inside and stumble a bit. I look over my shoulder as the nurses start to leave. One of them pauses and shakes his head.

"You're really ungrateful," he tells me before he shuts the door and locks it.

I wasn't ungrateful, I just… I collapse to my knees and stare at the cushioned floor. I was actually happy for a brief moment but… HE won't let me be happy. I honestly didn't realize how I was acting. It was just like back then, when I was eleven. I enjoyed what I was doing to him. I actually took delight in watching him writhe in pain. I don't want to do that ever again…

_**You can keep saying that but it's not going happen. It is inevitable that you will do even more atrocious things to people. You've already set the clock in motion. Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! You can't stop it and you can't slow it down. The quicker you accept everything that you are the easier it will be.**_

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" I slam my head to the floor! "I'M NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL!"

_**Such denial… You can keep denying it but you'll only hurt yourself in the end. This blood lust is a part of you. It's instinct. The more you hold back the more you'll want it! Like a heroin addict! You'll do anything to get a good fix. Your morals: just cast them out! Give in to what you really are.**_

"I won't do it! I'll fight to keep who I am," I growl, collapsing to the floor onto my side.

_**And what are you? A lowly man stuck in a nut house that doesn't understand you? Not even your own family understood you. Your father just tossed you out like rotten fruit and your sisters don't even know you. The Ishida family likes to play good cop/bad cop with you. They pick and pick at you. The staff tries everything they can to ignore you. They don't want to be bothered with you. You're a freak among freaks! A predator among prey and they know that! Even you know that! Right now you are lower than trash; a worthless lump of flesh eking out a life in this hell hole but you can be so much more than that!**_

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" I scream again, struggling against my binds. "I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone! I won't become anything that you want me to be!"

_**I told you once before, you are me and I am you! We are one in the same! You can't fully process me just yet, which is why we are separate for the time being! I'm only here to help you, honestly I am! You are so much greater than them. You know it! Look at your strength and your speed. It's not normal for an average human to possess such abilities. There is still so much you haven't tapped into. I can show you, I can teach you, what you are fully capable of doing!**_

"I don't want to know! I don't want to hurt anyone like that ever again," I answer, forcefully, rolling around on the floor. "I'm not interest in learning anything! I just want to stay me and only me!"

_**Stay you? Pathetic! Weak! Idiotic! You won't win. Not ever! We will become whole once more. There's no getting around it. You can keep fighting to stay as this weak lump of flesh but it won't last. You may win a battle but you will lose the war. By the way your nightmares aren't really nightmares. They are memories of who you once were eons ago. It will soon be time to reclaim your former life. Again you can't fight what you really are. Just give in.**_

"I won't give in to you and I don't care what my past life was! I'm living this life now and I will continue to eke out this life as pathetic as it just to keep you locked away," I snap at the air as I stare up at the ceiling. "I won't ever become the White Devil again! I'll fight you until the end!"

_**Actually… That's what I'm counting on. Your end to make my beginning.**_

(A/N Yeahhh… I'm leaving it there. I'm so mean. Oh, this is going to be good. Remember Ryuken's warning? How is Uryu going to work around this or does he even want to try again? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. BTW has anyone been keeping up with the online manga for Bleach? It's getting weirder and weirder. I won't ruin it for anyone who hasn't read it but wow… Later everyone and remember to review!)

Millie M. Banshee


	16. Tragedy

White

Chapter 15

Tragedy

(A/N Yeah… I guess the last chapter was rather lack luster. Okay, well, hopefully this one will be more entertaining. Please enjoy!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

_**Stay you? Pathetic! Weak! Idiotic! You won't win. Not ever! We will become whole once more. There's no getting around it. You can keep fighting to stay as this weak lump of flesh but it won't last. You may win a battle but you will lose the war. By the way your nightmares aren't really nightmares. They are memories of who you once were eons ago. It will soon be time to reclaim your former life. Again you can't fight what you really are. Just give in.**_

"I won't give in to you and I don't care what my past life was! I'm living this life now and I will continue to eke out this life as pathetic as it just to keep you locked away," I snap at the air as I stare up at the ceiling. "I won't ever become the White Devil again! I'll fight you until the end!"

_**Actually… That's what I'm counting on. Your end to make my beginning.**_

* * *

(Present time Ryuken's POV)

I hurry down the hall to my office. I just got news of what happened. I warned him not to continue working with Kurosaki but his insisted that he could handle it. I was fool for letting him. What I want to know is who locked Uryu in the room. That's was really eat at me the most.

I arrived at my office and find Uryu hunched over a bit in a chair with a nurse standing over him. I then shut the door behind me and grab my own chair. Uryu looks up at me before looking away. I sigh and move a little closer to him. He doesn't look well at all.

"Where were you hit?" I ask as he puts a hand on his abdomen. "Anywhere else?"

"No," he says in a slow whisper.

"Lift up your shirt let's see the damage," I tell him as I push up my glasses.

Uryu leans back and lifts up his shirt. The area is swelling and bright red. He took a hard hit to the middle that's for sure. I'm thinking of sending him next door to get few a scans to make sure he's not bleeding internally. I know he has no desire to go back but hits like that are dangerous. He put his shirt back down as I turn to look at the nurse.

"How did he get locked in?" I ask clearly but she seems a bit… I don't know—lost.

"We don't know. None us do," she tells me, looking worried. "It just happened."

"It just happened, really…?" I drawl, looking between the both of them. "The door is locked and opened by key only. It is not an automatic locking door."

"I even screamed and banged on the door but no one came," Uryu tells us as he looks up at the nurse. "Even during the altercation no one came to investigate."

"Couldn't any of you hear any of this?" I ask the nurse but she just shakes her head. "The room is not sound proof. You all should have heard something."

"But we didn't hear a thing. We had no idea, that's the truth," she states quite boldly. "You can ask anyone you like but we heard nothing!"

"Alright but what I want to know is how did the door unlock if none of you heard him?" I ask as she looks at me with that same lost look. "One of you must have unlocked door. He couldn't have gotten out otherwise."

She just shrugs and shakes her head. They have to have known something and they're covering it up. I look back at my son and as he suddenly found the floor to be an interesting study. Is there something he isn't telling me? I don't like how this is turning out. It's just been one bad thing after another. Something is seriously wrong here.

A lot of horrible things have been happening Inoue's sexual assault, the boy's suicide, kids are now starting to get sick along with some adult patients, Kurosaki's odd behavior, janitors and maintenance men are quitting, a lot of patients are having nightmares, and there' that whatever it is stinking up the basement. Something isn't adding up. I'm not liking this one bit.

"Our deal is now off," I tell Uryu bluntly. He just nods making no protests this time. "Kurosaki is now strictly my jurisdiction. You are not to see him again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Uryu mutters in a hushed tone.

"Good. I want you go next door and get checked out," I tell him getting to my feet. "Don't argue either. I'm going to see what else I can dig up about what happened."

I look at the nurse who just shrugs at me. I want some answers and I want them now. I want to know who locked that door and then unlocked it. I turn sharply on my heel as I hear Uryu get up from his own seat. I walk out of my office with Uryu only a couple of yards behind me. I'm going to even talk with Kurosaki and see what I can get out of him.

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

I follow behind my father a little ways. I can't tell him that a ghost opened the door. I didn't see the ghost myself but I did hear the lock click and the door pop open slightly. I know better than to protest about working with Kurosaki again. I learned my lesson for sure this time. I still want to know who, or maybe even what, locked me in there. Father opens the security doors and walks through them. I follow not long after before they shut on me. We wait together for one of the elevator to come to our floor.

"You really have no idea who locked or unlocked the door?" Father asks me and I shake my head. Damn my stomach really hurts. "I will find out, however."

I notice briefly that the elevator made a strange sound as it came to a stop at our floor. The doors open and dad step on first. I take a step forward… Crap I forgot my cell phone—again! Why me? Seriously! I'd forget my head if it weren't tacked on.

"I forgot my phone," I tell him as he holds the door open.

"Very w—the hell," Father exclaims at the elevator shifts sharply.

I look at him and he looks at me. There is an expression on his face knowing that something is horribly wrong. I see him take a step forward a—NOOOO!

"FFAAAAAAAATHER!" I scream at the top of lungs as the elevator suddenly drops down the shaft!

There's nothing I can do as I stare down the shaft! The noise! That horrible scrapping noise! I then hear the sound I dread most of all! The elevator hitting the basement floor! I need to get down there! How did this happen? The brakes should have kicked in! I turn around only to find the small area around me flooded with other doctors and a few nurses. They all have the same look of horror on their faces!

"MOVE!" I yell at them as try to get to the stairs.

"Was anybody on it?" someone asks.

"My father!" I snap, working my way to the door leading to the stairwell! "Out of my way!"

I managed to get to the door and quickly make my way down the steps as other doctors and nurses entered ahead of me coming from other floors farther down. I don't understand how it could have happened. Elevators are held by more than one cable and the counterweight should prevent it from falling as well! Something's not right! The brakes didn't even work!

It felt like forever before I dismounted the last step leading to the basement. I take notice that the wall next the elevator has some cracks in the cinderblocks. I push my way through the door and into the small crowded area. I barely have room to fit in here! Dammit to hell! I want see but I have people holding me back!

"Let me through!" I shout at them but I'm forced outside the security doors. "That's my father! Let me go!"

"Uryu, calm down," another doctor yells at me, trying to keep me out. "You need to calm down right now!"

"I want to see my father!" I snap at the man only to have him and nurse push me back. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"

"CALM DOWN!" the doctor yells back at me! "Help should be here shortly to get him unburied and to take him next door! The best thing for you to do is to calm down!"

"Is he even alive!" he snap at the doctor but he doesn't want to answer! "TELL ME!"

"We can't get to him right now," the nurse says as some nurses and doctors rush down the tunnel from next door. "You just need to hang tight!"

"That' doesn't answer my question," I bite out, looking at both of them. "Is he alive? Yes or no!"

I want to know what's going on! Either they don't know or they won't tell me! I watch as a gurney is rolled over and the staff from next door starts ushering people out of their way. I'm forced to remain out here! I want to know what's going on! I rub my eyes trying to knock away the tears! What is going on? I want to see but I'm not permitted to do so!

My heart feels like it's just sitting in the pit of my stomach. All I can do is wait and try to sneak peeks when I can! I can't see anything and there is so much chatter I can't hear anything either! The fire department has just arrived as well. I'm scared. REAL scared. I want to know something now and this waiting around is only making me very nervous. I just want some answers! Is that too much to ask?

I wait and I wait trying to pick out information between the chitchat. Every minute feels like an hour has elapsed. Why won't anybody tell me what's going on with him? I don't understand how all this happened? Elevators are now designed to have a very slim chance of falling like this. There's a counterweight that actually should make the elevator go up and not down. But that only works if the cables are still attached and we're talking about several cables not just one or two. Then the breaks; what happened to them? They should have caught the cab on the way down. I don't like this. All those things couldn't just give out at once! Father just had them checked out not that long ago.

How long are they going to take to get him out of there? I'm a nervous wreck! The scene keeps replaying in my mind. I can still feel the rush of the air as the cab fell down the shaft and those sounds. But what really bothers me the most was… There was such an odd expression on his face. It wasn't really so much surprise as it was fear. It was definitely fear I saw just prior to the cab actually falling. I really wish someone would open their mouth and just tell me if he's still breathing!

A few more minutes pass and I'm forced to wait. Damn it! What is taking so long? My patience is about spent. Suddenly a couple of nurses come and finally grab the gurney. Okay! Okay! They must have finally gotten to him! I hope he's still alive! I want to see him! What are they doing in there? I can't wait any longer! I need to know!

Finally! I see a few people walk out and now I see a couple of nurses guiding the gurney. There he was, blooded, but still breathing as they have an O2 tank hooked up to him. He's covered in bandages and wearing several braces. I can't get too good of a look from over here. I'm finally allowed to hurry over to him. From the looks of things he's lucky to be alive!

"Who are you?" one of the nurses asks me a little bluntly as they start to rush him down the tunnel.

"His son," I reply in the same tone.

"Oh, I see," her tone changed rather quickly.

"Uh-huh… Tell me how bad is he?" I ask keeping up with their hurried pace.

"Not good. We won't know the full extent until will we do the scans and x-rays," she tells me as we pile into the elevator leading up to the hospital. "You have no idea how lucky his is to be alive."

"I can take a pretty guess," I mutter, looking down at him. "I was almost on the elevator as well."

"Then you lucked out," another nurse tells me as the elevator dings and everyone rushes off the elevator and down to the ER. "Hey, who knows maybe you had someone watching over both of you."

"Yeah," I rub the back of my head not really sure what to say.

"I'm sorry but we're going to ask you to go to the waiting room for now," she says turning to look at me. "It's just at the the hall. Take a right and go through the large doors. Someone will be shortly with paperwork. Don't worry your father is in good hands."

I just nod weakly as they roll him into a room and draw the curtain. I let out a staggered breath and rub my eyes again. I'm now proceeding down to the waiting room. There is nothing I can do here. I'd only be in the way of everyone. I follow the directions and I find the large waiting area with no problem. I take a see close the door and look at everyone around me. Hospitals are such miserable places.

* * *

(Dr. Urahara's POV)

I am deeply saddened at these turn of events. I want to go over and see Ryuken but Uryu says he is still in surgery. As it is a have a real mess on my hands. We're trying to figure out this happened. Not to mention that case with the young boy. Things are not turning out well with that. We've tried everything to keep this on the down low but they are putting in the public eye.

Also I want to check something. I walk up the steps and go the 3rd floor. I want to know more about Uryu and Ichigo. How did that door lock I want a good look at that and I want to talk to Kurosaki myself. What made him snap is such a way. Phew! I'm not use to taking the stairs. I exit the stairwell and through the security door. I'm really curious. I make way down to Kurosaki's room. I then look at the door and study it a bit. I don't see anything wrong with it offhand. It doesn't even look warped. I try for hand to give that test. It sticks a bit but functions… Huh?

"What's this?" I turn the handle a couple more times as a strange blackish material works its way out.

I pull out a handkerchief and wipe off some the strange goo around the area were the door latches. It's sticky to be sure and has a right nasty odor to it. Much like… The basement? It smells exactly like the basement. How curious. How very curious. I raise an eyebrow at this odd discovery. How did this goop get inside the door and all the way up here? I have a mystery on my hands. I then wad up the handkerchief and toss it in the nearest trash can.

I'll check up on that shortly. Right now I need to see Kurosaki and see if he has anything to say. I look around for a couple of big strong nurses. I find two and wave at them to come over. They quickly rush over to me.

"Dr. Urahara, what can we help you with?" on the men ask me as start down the hall.

"Get me the keys to the padded cell that houses Kurosaki," I tell them as they look at me oddly. "This visit will be short. I just need to validate something."

One of them quickly leaves as I and the nurse continue to the padded cell. We make it there in no time. The nurse with the key quickly walks around me and unlocks the door and opens it for me. Kurosaki is on his side at the far back of the room unmoving. He honestly doesn't look well. Sickly almost. He's very pale and his eyes seemed to be glazed over a bit. I lead with my cane, trying to balance myself on the floor as I move into the room. He doesn't say thing to me. He's just staring at me.

"Close the door," I tell the nurse.

"But, sir—"

"Close it—please," I stress as they reluctantly close the door behind me. They are still waiting outside. "Ah, Kurosaki, hello."

I get no response as he just stares at me dully. It's very odd for him to be so still and quiet. I don't like it much. It's actually unnerving to be in here. He's in restraints but I know he could rip those easily. I want to keep some distance between us although there's not much room in here to start with. I think getting to the point would be best.

"Kurosaki, about earlier to—"

"He fell," Kurosaki's voice was deep.

He knows? Wait? Why am I surprised by this? Of course he knows. I let out a hard breath and nod. Kurosaki still hasn't moved a muscle and he just continues to stare me. What can I say? I can't really tell him much and what I do know he may already know. He may even more than anyone else.

"Check the cables on the 4th floor," his voice is still deep and monotone.

"The elevator cables?" I ask but get no other response. "Okay… About Uryu and you today; what happened?"

Kurosaki struggles to get up in a sitting position but he does make it. He's still staring at me coldly. Something is not right. I want to say I'm talking to Kurosaki but he's so distant. It's like I'm talking to him through a filter or something to that effect. What is going on? I don't want to get closer to him that's for sure.

"What happened between you and Uryu?" I ask again as continues to burn a hole in my head. "Do you know who locked the door?"

"The one of the monster from the basement," he speaks just as emotionless as ever.

"One of the monster from the basement?" I repeat, letting it roll over my tongue. "I see…"

"He leaves decay behind," Kurosaki says coldly.

"Decay?" I whisper. Wait… That black stuff oozing from the door… "Kurosaki, what else do you know out this monster?"

"It kills," he hisses out. "It really, really likes to kill."

"Does it? Huh… Tell me something else?" I mused cocking my head to one side after noticing the change in tone. "Who am I talking to at this moment?"

A smile splits his face as he imitates me by tilting his own head. I don't like this. I don't know if this is Kurosaki or not. I need to be on my toes right now. He still doesn't make move and that smile hasn't left. I honestly don't like it. It's almost primal. I let out a long breath. Who is running this body at the moment?

"Who are you?" I ask again in a demanding voice.

"Who am I? Who am I?" he mutters as his face falters and he seems to puzzle that question. "Who… Am… I…? I don't… Hmm… No… No, stop! I'm me… Go away! NO! Stop it! Hmmm… I am me! I'm me, dammit! I won't be anyone else! Get out of my head, you devil!"

I take a step back as Kurosaki start thrashing around on the floor. Devil? Is the White Devil back? I don't like this. Kurosaki is obviously waging a war inside his head! I hear the door open behind me as the nurses look into check on me. I motion them close the door back. I turn back to Kurosaki and he looking at me again with legs resting upwards against the wall and his eyes are just staring at me again.

"Are y-you the White Devil?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"No but he wants out," Kurosaki groaned, looking up at me dully. "He comes and goes."

"Does he tell you things?" I ask as Ichigo nods slowly. "What sort of things?"

"Bad things. Horrible things. Nasty things," Kurosaki mutters, turning his gaze to the ceiling. "I didn't mean to go after Uryu. I had no control over my damn actions."

"So it wasn't you?" I ask as he looks back at you.

"Yes and no… I was me but I was being influenced at the time," he tells me flat out. "I did realize until… Later…"

"Kurosaki, turn your head to the left for me," I order, taking notice of something on his right cheek. "Did Uryu strike you during your altercation?"

"Yeah. It burns a good bit," Kurosaki nods as I take a couple cautious steps forward. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Did he have anything his hand?" I ask, noticing that something was really bizarre about the wound on his cheek.

"No, it was just his fist," Kurosaki answers me quickly. "What's wrong?"

"If I didn't know any better that…" I muse, rubbing my chin. "That looks like a burn mark."

(A/N Yay! This chapter his finished. Finally! Okay, so… My mom just had surgery to get rid of some infected mesh used to close her hernias. This has not been a good time for me. Not only that I've had a bad cold and after the cold I got pinkeye! It turns out colds can cause pinkeye! I don't know why! Anyway, I have some good news. I'm starting my own original story away from fanfiction. It's posted on the sister site . It's under the same name I use here. Just go to this link minus the spaces. www. /~milliembanshee. It's my own telling of the story Jack Frost. This is the summary. _**Jack Faust is a troublemaker in a village named Timber. When a misunderstanding happens, a plot is constructed to be rid of Jack permanently. However, when Jack also inadvertently angers Old Man Winter at a festival in his honor, Jack is thrown into a world he never dreamed of. It's better than you think.**_ Please read it! I want to know what all of you think! Also please review for this story!)

Millie M. Banshee


	17. Survive

White

Chapter 16

Survive

(A/N Gah! I know it's been too long! I am so sorry. I had a lot of issues in my life that prevented me from writing. One: my mom had major surgery and I needed to look after her, two: my computer died and I needed to get a new one, three: I was working on a movie for a friend of mine for school. I was head of makeup and wardrobe and I did some acting as well. I'm tired that's for sure. I'm so glad summer in nearly here! Anyway, again, sorry for super long wait. Here's the next chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"So it wasn't you?" I ask as he looks back at me.

"Yes and no… It was me but I was being influenced at the time," he tells me flat out. "I didn't realize until… Later…"

"Kurosaki, turn your head to the left for me," I order, taking notice of something on his right cheek. "Did Uryu strike you during your altercation?"

"Yeah. It burns a good bit," Kurosaki nods as I take a couple cautious steps forward. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Did he have anything his hand?" I ask curiously, noticing that something was really bizarre about the wound on his cheek.

"No, it was just his fist," Kurosaki answers me quickly. "What's wrong?"

"If I didn't know any better that…" I muse, rubbing my chin. "That looks like a burn mark."

* * *

(Present Time. Normal POV)

Kurosaki looked up at Dr. Urahara in silent shock. A burn mark? Seriously? He went to put a hand to his face but was quickly reminded of his restraints. Given the pain on the side of his face, he would just have to take the doctor's word for it. Ichigo couldn't figure out how four-eyes did this to him. It was really starting to bug him. He was sure that Uryu struck him with just his bare fist.

Urahara took back his steps to make sure he did keep his distance. This was so bizarre and everything escalating quickly. He didn't like this at all. How can a punch leave a first degree burn? He let out a long sigh and adjusted his oddly striped hat. He wanted more answers but even this well of knowledge before him was running dry at this moment. He would have to do some sleuthing of his own to get to bottom of things.

"Thank you, Kurosaki, for your help," Urahara said quickly, taking a few short steps to the door. "I'll have someone take care of that burn shortly."

He pushed the door a bit as the two nurses finished opening it the rest of the way. They quickly took notice that something was wrong with Dr. Urahara. They looked in at Kurosaki briefly and closed the door. Something was obviously troubling the good doctor as he stood still, pondering something. What did say Kurosaki that got Urahara so upset?

"Uh, Dr. Urahara, is something the matter?" one of them asked in worried tone.

"I don't know…" Urahara let out another long breath before rubbing the bridge of his now. "Listen, I need you two to look after him. He's got a good burn on his right cheek that needs attention."

"A burn? What from?" the other nurse questioned, bewildered.

"I have no idea but I can guarantee you I'm going to find out," Urahara said sternly, picking up his wooden clogged feet and started down the hall.

He was going to check on everything that Kurosaki had told him. Kurosaki's information hadn't been wrong before and just too many odd things have been going on to dismiss. He paused briefly at the trashcan he had dropped the dirty handkerchief into. He picked it back up and looked at the black goop again. This stuff was nasty to be sure.

He continued walking until he found himself on the next floor up. He walked out of the stairwell and took an immediate right. He was already hit with that horrible smell. The shaft had been left open so that it could be inspected for next few days. It was covered with caution tape and a small wooden barrier. Ichigo said to look at the cables for evidence. He pulled down some of the caution tape and turned on the small flashlight from his keychain. Directly inside he could see where the cabin had scraped the walls on its way down. However, he needed to look up to actually find what he was instructed to find.

In all honestly he wished he hadn't. From what little light the small LED provided him it was disgusting. Sure enough the cables were coated in the same black goo along with the walls. A chill ran down his spine as he looked up at that vile material. Had Kurosaki really be correct? He didn't know what to think. He had always like idea that there was more out there than what can be seen but his common sense and profession stomped it out a good bit. He didn't want to believe this but the evidence was too hard to ignore.

He turned off his flashlight and put some of the caution tape back. This wasn't good. What was he to do? Clearly something wasn't normal. He shook his head trying to think. That was it. He had to believe Kurosaki this time. He couldn't explain anything but what was he to do about it? He needed some serious time to really think and let everything sink in. There was always a tiny bit of him that wanted to bring back his childhood beliefs and now he had a reason.

It was getting late now but he wanted to see Uryu real quick. He wanted to know about what happened in Kurosaki's room. He made his way down the stairs with a lot less gusto. He was starting feel the pain in his leg. He had tried to ignore it but it was catching up to him. He was careful as he made his way down to the ground floor. He leaned up against the wall just outside the stairwell. This was a bit much for him. Maybe he should just wait until in the morning. It was going on 8 after all.

He gently pushed off the wall and started towards his office to collect his things. He'd have to catch Uryu tomorrow. As much as he'd like to see the young man tonight he was in too much pain. He was actually sweating a bit as he hobbled to his office to grab his coat and shut down everything.

He cut on the light to his office and walked over to his computer to shut it down. While that was shutting down, he started to put some of the files back up to the cabinet. He just needed to go home and collect his thoughts. He would work out everything later. He was putting the last of his papers away when he heard something fall to the floor with a heavy thud. He turned to look around a bit. He noticed his glass paper weight was on the floor. He put the last of the papers away before he picked up the weight. He set it back where it had been on his desk. He looked at it oddly for a couple of seconds before grabbing his coat and shoulder bag off the back of his chair.

He turned towards the door slipping on his coat follow by the bag. Everything would be better in the morning, he concluded in his head. He wanted to know more but he didn't know what he should do. He turned off the light and locked the door. He got no farther than two steps when he felt a tug on his coat. He turned to see two of his young patients looking up at him. He smiled at them briefly. They should be in their rooms right now.

"Ginta, Ururu, what are you doing out here?" he asked, looking down at them oddly. "You both should be getting ready for bed."

"I told her that but she pulled me out of my room to come see you," Ginta snorted, crossing his arms roughly, looking at the small framed girl beside him. "Fraidy cat here is suddenly scared of the dark."

"It's not so much that as it is the other thing," Ururu mumbled, running her hands nervously through her long black hair. "It lives under my bed and pulls off my covers at night. Sometime it even pulls my hair."

Urahara didn't like the sound of this. What was he to do? Was it going after another child assuming Kyo was the first? This ate at him. It nearly killed Ryuken and now it was going after another child. He didn't know what he could do to protect the children. It would seem odd to move them and he wouldn't know where to put the whole ward. He himself would also be defenseless against this type of force.

"Can I stay with Ginta tonight?" Ururu asked as Ginta turned a red as his hair.

"WHAT! C'mon, Ururu, don't be silly," Ginta bit out at her, rather embarrassed. "I-I don't want to have some girl sleeping in my bed! Even f-for one night!"

"There are cots she can use," Urahara said, looking down at them, tiredly. "One night's not going to bother you, Ginta."

"What? You're actually letting her?" Ginta gawked at the doctor.

"One night isn't going to kill you," Urahara said, sternly.

"Yeah, but she's a girl! Sh-she's got cooties and stuff," Ginta quickly stated, pointing at the meek girl beside him. "I'll catch something from her!"

"It's just fall allergies," Ururu said weakly.

"Ginta, she doesn't have cooties. Beside cooties never stopped you before from being around her," Urahara said, eyeing the boy oddly with sarcastic smirk. "Hmmm… Why does she suddenly have cooties now, I wander?"

"Okay, fine!" Ginta grunted, turning way from both of them, sweating. "B-but it's just one night! You got it!"

"Thank you, Ginta," Ururu said with a smile.

"Go collect your things, Ururu. I'll get everything set for you with the nurses," Urahara said as the girl bowed and hurried off with Ginta not too far behind her. _What a complete mess this is turning out to be._

* * *

Once everything was set with the children Urahara wanted to have a look around Ururu's room briefly. He walked in expecting the smell from the elevator but the air was clean but rather cold. He looked inside the small closet and bathroom. He was little apprehensive to get on floor and look under the girl's bed. One: he would be in even more pain. Two: he was actually scared of finding something. He had to look for the girl's sake. He got down slowly on his hands and knees, once again taking out his small LED flashlight. There was nothing that he could see but some dust and a little trash. That was a relief in itself. He painfully got back up and quickly sat down on the bed. He rubbed his ailing leg trying to calm the pain.

He needed sleep. At least he felt better now knowing that Ururu wouldn't be alone tonight but it really was a one-time fix. He couldn't let the children do this constantly. He let out yawn and looked at his watch. It was already after nine. He shakily got to feet and started towards the door. He was leaning heavily on his cane by now. Just as Urahra reached the door, he heard something behind him. It sounded like scratching. A chill ran down his spine listening to that horrible sound. He was too scared to look. He didn't want to know. He just shut the door behind him and let out a shaky breath. His heart was in his throat.

He rushed as best he could down to the nearest nurses' station and told one of the nurses not to open the door or let Ururu back into her room until he was back tomorrow. It was an odd request but she wasn't going to argue with the boss. Right now Urahara had to look after himself. He was in too much pain to continue on tonight. He needed to get home. Maybe from there he could figure what he should do. He really didn't like how this was going.

* * *

(Uryu's POV Early morning)

It's nearly 4 in the morning and I'm completely wiped out. I stayed until dad came out of surgery and put into ICU. I need sleep. I unlock my apartment door and let out a sigh. I'm really not in the mood to put up with Kon. I'll just tell him off when I get in. To my surprise Kon is fast asleep on the couch. Thank goodness for that. One this still puzzles me though… How does a stuff toy snore?

I wipe my agitate eyes. I really want to get out of my work clothes but I'm very tempted not to and just change later. I take my shoes off at the door and put my coats on the back of a kitchen chair. I'm so damn tired. Worry is still heavy on mind and heart. I feel numb at this point. I quietly make my way to the couch to not wake Kon. I sit down gently and lean back. Generally I hate this couch but right now it my only slice of heaven. I roll my sore shoulders and slouch down a little farther.

I need sleep badly. I yawn and take off my glasses. I set them on the armrest of the couch. What a horrible day. I shiver slightly as I close my eyes. It's suddenly gotten cold in here. I reach over to the back of the couch and pull my blanket over me. That's better. I let out a sigh and close my eyes again. I can still see the look on his face as the cabin gave way. I even hear that horrible sound of scraping metal. I shut my eyes tighter trying to push back the horrible events. But the more I try to get rid of them the more they come to me. I just want some sleep. I need it.

I pull the blanket closer to my body. Is it getting colder in here? I try to settle into a comfortable position but I feel restless. Even more so than before. It's just my nerves, given what happen today. I take in a couple of deep breaths to calm myself but it doesn't seem to be working. Dammit I just want to sleep! Is that too much to ask? What's wrong with me?

Settle down. You're worked up and you're only working yourself up even more, Uryu. Just relax. Your father is fine at the hospital if anything goes wrong they'll call. Just relax. Hm… I suddenly notice how quite it as gotten. I mean quiet. Kon has stopped his snoring… I lift my head up to look at the plush lion. He's standing up with a felt claw over his mouth. What? Is something wrong?

He then points up towards at the ceiling. This can't be good. I slowly tilt my head back to look at where he was pointing. I don't see anything. What is he pointing at? Huh? Wait… I'm not sure but… What is that? It keeps fading in and out of my vision. I scramble for my glasses and quickly put them back on. Holy… What is that?

No, really, what is that? It's just a large swirling black mass above us. The atmosphere seems to be getting darker and darker. I don't like this. I need to grab Kon and get of here. What is it doing here? I reach out to grab the possessed toy. I don't like this one bit. Once Kon is in my grasp, I get to my feet, and rush for the door. I'm not saying here that's for sure!

"Uryu, watch out!" Kon yells as I come to a stop as another black smoke mass clings to the door. "Oh, this isn't good!"

"Another one," I choke out looking between the two smoke beings! "What are these things?"

"Shadow people without form," Kon gulps, clinging to me. "This is bad! This is very bad!"

"Shadow, what?" I ask in a panic, looking down at the shaking toy in my arms.

"They are masses of all kinds of negative energies," Kon tells me as I'm being forced by the thing towards the kitchen. "Greed, hate, lust, envy, whatever you can think of they are composed of that! They are bad news, brother!"

"How do we deal with them?" I ask finding my back against the stove.

"I don't know, man! You just… Oh, this isn't going to be good," Kon clings harder to me as they inch ever closer.

I reach for the light over the stove. Maybe some light can drive them off. I hit the switch but nothing happened. I hit it again. Okay, yeah, this is bad! Very bad! They are only a few feet from us. What to do? I make quickly turn to my left around them and the kitchen table. I don't believe I can out run them but I have to get away from them. I need to get to the door and fast. I slide to a stop they stand in front of the door again. They really don't want me to go anywhere. They have not taken on a more humanoid form. My heart is pounding loudly in my ears! I don't know what to do! I don't have any idea what do against something like this!

Suddenly one of them rushes at us! I instinctively raise my free hand in defense! I'm knocked back onto the couch and Kon is sent to the other side of the couch. The wind has literally been knocked out of me and I feel like I just took a bath in the arctic ocean. I even lost my glasses somewhere! Everything is just a blur to me now! I struggle to get back up but I feel something pressing on me! I can't get up!

"Uryu!" I hear Kon call out from behind me! "Oh, shit!"

"Kon!" I don't know what going on behind me! "Where are you?"

I get no response from the toy as I struggle against a force I can no longer see! What does it want? What is it going to do to me? I'm in a real panic now! Honestly I'm more scared now than I was facing down Kurosaki. Kurosaki was something could feel and see this I can't! I keep trying to sit up but it's doing me no good! Dammit! I can't do anything against it! I just keep struggling! That's all I can do!

I clinch my fists tightly as I try to lift my arms up! I need to fight this thing somehow! I don't have the strength and I'm actually hurting myself doing this! I just don't want to die here if that's its intent! I'm clinching my hands so hard they are burn a bit! Come on, Uryu, get your ass up! Get up!

I actually managed to my lift hand and swung blindly at the air in front of me! To my surprise it felt like I actually hit something! The weight on me suddenly left. I roll onto floor before getting back to feet! Okay, that was weird… I look down at my hands noticing how warm they were. It was very odd to say the least! It was like when I fought back Kurosaki. I looked at them harder and noticed a faint aura about them. What is that I wonder… I'll worry about it later I need to find Kon and get out while we can!

"Kon! Hey, Kon!" I call out into the darkness!

"Help me!" Kon cries out as he huddles in a corner at the other end of the apartment.

I could faintly make out the black mass inching towards him. I didn't know how I got the other one off me but I'd give it another shot! I quickly raced towards Kon and swung at the thing. This time, however, my hand went through it. How? It didn't last time! I notice that my hands were not nearly as warm and the odd aura was gone! How did I do that in the first place? It had to be energy of some kind! I just wish I knew how to bring it back! Kon was in big trouble if I didn't do anything and time was wasting!

The hell! Suddenly I'm grabbed from behind and sent sliding along the floor right into my closet. Now I was cornered! I'm guessing that thing didn't like my little love tap! I quickly push myself up into a sitting position, moving stuff out from under me. It's coming at me again! I can see it now! What am I to do? I'm panicking again, which is not good! I didn't want that thing to kill me! I start looking for my bat; not that it was going to do me much good. Where is it? My hand instead lands on my long bow from high school. What good is this thing going to do me? Dammit!

I hear Kon scream just out of my line of sight! Oh, no! What was I going to do? I'm pinned in here and can't help him! I can't really even help myself! I doubt I can muster that same odd energy again! I'm scared for my life! I'm not going to lie to myself! I grab an arrow from the closet floor that had spilled out of the quiver! I know this won't work! In fact it might actually make it even angrier! I string it and try to take aim with what little space I have! I could really use my glasses right now! Shit! It's on top of me! I can't move! I'm too terrified! I… I…

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE," I scream at the top of my lungs!

To my surprise the thing just lit up and dissolved into the air. How did that happen? A second later I realized I had let go of my bow string. I had unknowing fired my arrow but surely that couldn't have done anything. I notice my hands were warm again. I wasn't going waste this again. I grabbed another arrow and sprinted out of the closet. It was dark and my blurred vision didn't help in trying to find this other shadow being! I wish Kon would make another sound. I really hate being nearsighted!

"Kon, say something," I call out desperately into the darkness! "Kon, answer me!"

"H-help," his voice was weak but it was off to my left.

I quickly turn with my bow drawn. I can see that there is an area darker than the rest of shadows. All I can do is hope that is my target! I also hope I don't hit Kon. I can barely see this thing. It's just a pitch black mass to me nothing more. It take aim but it quickly moves away! He must have seen what I did to his friend. This wasn't going to easy! I didn't have time to waste! I follow it the best I can but my visions is my biggest hindrance.

"Face me, you bastard," I snap at it trying to follow it in the darkness of the apartment. I needed it to really focus on me. Best way was to provoke. "You big coward! Face me, you paranormal shit stain! What's the matter you don't have the power to face me? You're that weak? Huh? Are you really that weak? You'd rather terrorize a doll than a living person? You are pathetic! Worthless! I got rid of your buddy! You don't want to try your hand with me? Coward! What's the matter? Scared it might destroy you too? C'mon you stupid excuse for a monster show me what you got! Show me, you bastard!"

Oh, well, that's seemed to work! A little too well I think… Oh, boy, it's not happy. He charges at me! I can only hope I have enough energy left to—FUCK! In another flash of light I realized I had nailed it. Was it over? The room felt warmer and the shadows lightened… I had down it. I drop my bow the floor and quickly followed behind it. Whatever that energy was that I used really took it out of me. I just laid on the floor trying to my strength back. I'm still not sure what just happened but it's finally over.

I need to find Kon. I push myself up and look around me. I see him faintly under my computer desk. He's not moving. I don't have energy to stand so I just crawl over to him. I push the chair out of the way and pick him up. I shake him a bit.

"Kon… Hey, Kon, you okay?" I ask but I got no response whatsoever from the doll. "Wake up… C'mon, Kon, wake up. Hey, now… Kon! Kon! Oh, no…"

(A/N Yeah, I'm so freaking mean to all of you! That's where I'm leaving it! Yikes… I know some of you aren't happy about this cliffy! Oh, well! Please review! Thank you!)

Millie M. Banshee


	18. Realization

White

Chapter 17

Realization

(A/N Wow, okay, I went to Animazement, which of course in an anime convention that I go to every year. My costume of choice this year is Re-L (Real) Mayer from the anime Ergo Proxy. I'm made most of the costume from scratch. Buying, making, and modifying patters. Just a whole bunch of sewing. However I couldn't make her shirt in time so I bought a shirt. Anyway, I have some good news at the end of this chapter. Well, let's get to the good stuff.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Oh, well, that's seemed to work! A little too well I think… Oh, boy, it's not happy. He's charging at me! I can only hope I have enough energy left to—FUCK! In another flash of light I realized I had nailed it. Was it over? The room felt warmer and the shadows lightened… I had done it. I drop my bow the floor and quickly follow behind it. Whatever that energy was that I used really took it out of me. I just lay on the floor trying to get my strength back. I'm still not sure what just happened but it's finally over.

I need to find Kon. I push myself up and look around me. I see him faintly under my computer desk. He's not moving. I don't have the energy to stand so I just crawl over to him. I push the chair out of the way and pick him up. I shake him a bit.

"Kon… Hey, Kon, you okay?" I ask but I got no response whatsoever from the doll. "Wake up… C'mon, Kon, wake up. Hey, now… Kon! Kon! Oh, no…"

* * *

(Present Time. Normal POV)

Uryu looked down at the motionless doll in his shaking hands. Did that shadow thing do something to him? Would he be okay? Grant it that spirit got on his nerves at times but still… He was still a person trapped in a toy and the fact that Kon wasn't doing anything really upset Uryu. The doll really did seem dead.

"Kon! C'mon," Uyru snapped, giving the doll a hard squeeze. "Wake up! Don't do this! Kon!"

There was no response at all. He just stared at the plush lion not knowing what to do. Was there anything he could do? What was he going to do now? He bit his bottom lip and leaned up against the wall with his back. He set the stuff animal in his lap and let out a long raspy sigh. This wasn't good; not at all.

This wasn't far. It really wasn't. Nothing was fair. Life in general was never fair, he knew that, but this was just too much. This was disastrous. Too much had gone on to just brush it off under the rug. He felt bad for Kon. First the man was put into a comma, his soul bonded to the plush toy, his real body died a few minutes later, and now he was really gone after the shadow creature attacked them. The man really couldn't catch a break.

Uryu was slowly starting to realize how much pain he was in, now that his adrenaline was wearing off. He knew he was going to look like he got into a street brawl come dawn. He rubbed some of his sore muscles to work out the oncoming knots. He looked back down at the lion in his lap. He didn't know how to proceed from here. He would wait on Kon and see if he'd came back, somehow. If nothing happens… He didn't know. He figured as odd as it sounded he would bury the doll. Well, it was an actual body for someone as twisted as it was.

He'd hold onto Kon for right now. Uryu looked around the dark room with his blurred vision. He might as well see if the lights would work now. He slowly got up to his feet and painfully made it way to the nearest light switch, which was by the door. With a click the lights blinked on, giving the room much needed illumination. Even with his poor eyes he could see his room was in shambles. He was honestly surprised no one came by to investigate. He started fumbling around the wreckage of his one room apartment for his glasses.

It took him a while but finally located his specks. They were almost snapped in half and one of the lenses was badly scratched up. He got some masking tape and put them back together for the time being. He quickly gathered some things and stuffed them in a large duffle bag from the closet. He wasn't going to stay at his apartment in case something like that showed up again. He closed up his bag, grabbed Kon, a coat, his cell phone, and his car keys. He wasn't sure where he was going but he had some time to think about that on his way to the car.

He quickly locked the door and headed downstairs. He walked outside in a hurry as a blast of cold air hit him. He loaded up his car before he climbed in and pulled out of the parking lot. He needed some distance from his home right now. He didn't know where to go just yet. He just needed some time to clear his head so he opted to drive around for a little while.

It would be dawn in only a couple hours now. He thought about going over his Father's house but feared that some of those things may be there waiting. He couldn't go there. He drove around town stopping at couple of 24 hour convenient stores for a couple cups of coffee. He was at a loss of what to do. He already admitted to some degree of what Ichigo said was true now he had to believe everything.

After about an hour of wondering town he stopped at a small diner that had just barely opened its doors for a day of work. He painfully made his way inside and sat down at a small table near the window. The radio in the diner crackled on blaring out the morning news. He ran a hand down his tired face and looked out at the city. The sky was just barely beginning to lighten up.

"Well, hello," a female voice said, making Uryu jump. "Whoa, hey, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh," Uryu muttered, looking up at the young dark skinned waitress as she sat out a menu. "It's… It's fine."

"Yeah, so you're a new face. We don't get many doctors and nurses out this way," she said, pulling out a pen and a pad of paper. "So, what would you like to drink?"

"Oh, yeah? A cup of coffee," he said, looking down at laminated menu.

"One cup of coffee… Hey, you don't look so good," she said, her odd amber eye looking him up a down. "No offense but it looks more like you could do with a shot of whisky more than some coffee."

"Yeah," Uryu breathed, turning his face from her.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple of minutes," she said, giving him one last look before walking off.

The place was pretty much empty; only other person was there. It was a man sitting at the other end of the room towards the back. He looked a little out of place. He was an older man and he looked like he never wanted the 1970's to go. Uryu just turned back to the menu. It looked like the place specialized in omelets. They all sounded good and the prices seemed reasonable.

He heard a gentle clanked as he looked to his left to see a cup of coffee sitting beside him. The waitress reached into her apron and pulled out some cream and sugar. She then pulled out her paper and pen again. He looked over the menu briefly again to be sure of what he wanted.

"I want the number 5 special but no mushrooms," he said as she scribbled it down. "I also want toast and not biscuits."

"Toast… Okay, anything else?" she asked and Uryu shook his head. "It'll be out shortly."

She took his menu and left again. Uryu was left to dwell on his thoughts again. He suddenly started to worry about something. His father was at the hospital and those things were lurking in the basement. He bit his bottom lip. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to go see his dad, suddenly. He nervously started to tap his finger on the laminated table.

"Here."

Uryu jumped up again as the waitress held out a little bag of ice and some band aids. He looked at her oddly as she sat the items in front of him. He must really look like shit. To his surprise she then sat down across from him and looked at him intently. What was she doing?

"You're scared of something, right?" she mused with a sly grin. "Care to talk about it? We don't get many costumers for about another hour or so."

"I'd rather not," Uryu said, not bothering to look at her.

"Oh, c'mon, doc, I'm open," she said, leaning forward.

"There's not much to talk about," Uryu stated, pushing up his broken glasses.

"I think there is. You're obviously nervous, worried, and scared," she hummed, cocking her head to one side and narrowed her amber eyes. "You had a run in with something foul."

"Easy enough to tell," Uryu replied sarcastically. "I was mugged."

"No you weren't," she stated bluntly. "I said something not someone."

Uyru's eyes widened in surprise; she looked quite confident in his response. She then folded her hands neatly, resting them on the table. He looked even more nervous than before. She let out a long sigh, brushed back her purple/black hair and folded her hands back.

"My name is Shihoin Yoruichi," she said calmly. "Given the tag on your coat, you're Ishida Uryu?"

Uryu gave a quick glance at his tag and then looked back her. What was she getting at? Uryu suddenly felt trapped again. He didn't like it. They remained silent for a couple more moments before she cleared her throat.

"You were obviously attacked by something and it really has affected you," Yoruichi said just as calm as before. "It's dark… Real dark. Shadows, right?"

Uryu's eyes narrowed at her this time. How did she know? He hadn't said a word to her. She was constantly studying him as if looking for something special. He didn't know what to think about all this. Was she psychic too? Just what he didn't need right now.

* * *

(Yoruichi's POV)

I'm trying to figure him out. He's an odd one. He's being rather stubborn too. I see trace amount of shadows lingering on him. What a nasty thing to have attached to anyone. Yet, I see there is something else about him. There's a faint glow of spirit energy; it's all over him especially in his hands. He obviously doesn't feel comfortable talking about what happened to him. He may not have even seen what hit him.

"Listen, Ishida, you are currently an easy target for them," I tell his bluntly as he just turns from me again. "You are obviously going through something right now they are feeding off of. I can tell from here you're depressed and scared. On top of that, you seem to have a strong spiritual energy about you. You are literally the flame that attracts the moths.

"Yeah," he snorts at me in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm not trying to be funny," I reply sternly. "You are a target for them. I'm not making this up."

"I didn't say you were," he snaps back at me. "Look! Look! I am just extremely frazzled right now! I haven't had any sleep in about 24 hours. I've been attacked twice and my father is currently in the hospital after the cab of an elevator fell 5 stories down. I am this close to admitting myself to the mental hospital that I work at. Can you please not do this right now?"

I sigh and lean back in my chair. He runs his hands over his face. Frazzled isn't the word I would use to describe him. I don't really know how to proceed from here. I hear the ring of the bell telling me his order is up. I get up from my seat and go around the counter to pick up his plate. I return, setting it down in front of him. He won't even look at me now.

I notice old Tadashi sitting in his usual spot. That old spook never leaves this place. I can't blame him too much. This was his old business and he did die here, right there in that booth. I've talked to him several times about moving on but he just insists that he remains to make sure we don't screw up his diner. He hasn't caused any problems for anyone so I leave him alone most days.

Ishida seems to be in a hurry to leave. He's eating rather quickly. I feel for the guy, I really do. I would like to help but he needs to be more open. Right now he just isn't in the right mood or state of mind to let me get through to him. There is only one thing I can do. I reach into my pants' pocket and pull out a small stack of cards. I put all them back save for one. I walk over to him with the bill in hand and set that down along with my card.

He won't even look at me. I returned to the counter to finish some last minute cleaning before the rush starts in just a few minutes. I see him get up out of the corner of my eye. He sets the bill on the counter and walks out. I pick up the money and put it in the register. I have a little extra. I take it that's to be my tip. I grab a clean rag and go over to bus the table. He did take the card. I don't know if he'll keep it though. I can tell he does need help but he doesn't seem to the type ask for it. I scrape off his food into the trash and put the dishes in the sink just inside the kitchen. I really hope he'll be okay.

I go back around to the front to sweep when I see Tadashi looking out the main window. That was a rarity for him. He quickly calls me over and points to something on the other side of the street. It's still a little dark out and it's hard to see but I know what he's looking at. A small figure clad in black carrying a katana. I can barely make her out. She's looking dead at us. Well, more at Tadashi than me.

"You know this is the 5th time in the last 3 months she's been by here," I tell Tadashi as he just crosses his arms and drudges back to his booth in the back. "You should go with her. It's better to just meet her than have her come in and get you."

"Not gonna happen! I like it right here," he snaps, pointing forcefully at the ground. "I don't want anybody running my place into the ground."

"Oh, c'mon, you've been here since 1977," I smile at him but he just hunches over. "You've never left this building."

"And I ain't about to," he snaps at me. "I literally had this place built from the ground up! This is my baby."

"Yes, you've said that," I moan, gripping the broom handle harder. "You can't remain here forever, Tadashi. Look your chain only has one link left."

"I said I ain't leaving," he snaps again. "That's final! Ain't no shinigami or girl is going to tell me otherwise."

"Suit yourself but she's going to come in eventually," I sigh, turning on my heel.

I go back to cleaning the front as a couple more customers walk in. So starts the rush. I put up the broom and wash my hands. I greet them with a smile as I give them a menu. I look out the window briefly to see the shinigami is now standing just at the edge of the parking lot. She really wants Tadashi but that old buzzard isn't going to budge. I have a feeling it'll only be a few more days before she finally comes in to actually collect him.

* * *

(Uryu's POV)

I finally arrive at the hospital just before dawn. I park my car and just sit there. I look over at Kon and he still hasn't made a move or sound. I really fear he is gone. I opt to leave him in the car. I don't need him to suddenly spring to life inside the hospital. I finally get out and make the short trip across the street to the main hospital. It's still a little early for visiting hours and my father was still in ICU. I decided to take this time to see if I could get some sleep. They gave me a blanket to use while I lie out on the small couch.

By the time I awake it was getting close to 10:30. The main reason I woke up was because a little 2 year boy thought it be fun to stick his finger up my nose. The mother quickly apologized of course. As it is I need to get up. I am finally allowed back to see him. I was guided to his small room made out of curtains. He had more busing on him now that so much time had lapsed. There was no word yet on when he would be stable enough to move to a regular room. In all honesty it really was a miracle he survived. I stayed for about 30 minutes before I was told to leave. I could of course come back later.

As much as I hate it I've decided to see Ichigo. I leave the main the hospital and enter the doors of the one next door. As I walk in the front guard tells me that Dr. Urahara wants to see me. I nod and head down to Urahara's office. There's no telling what Urahara wants to talk about but I know it's nothing good.

The door is just closed to. I gently knock on it a few times as I hear him answer. I open the door and step in. He's looking at something on his computer. He finally turns to look at me. He smiles briefly but it fades just as fast. I walk over to the chairs and sit down. He lets out a long sigh and leans back in his office chair.

"So, what happened to you?" he asks, looking me up and down.

"Uh, yeah, I didn't have a good night," I mutter, looking down at the floor.

"Well, join the club," he says bluntly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I get home and about an hour after I fall asleep something caught my bed on fire. I don't smoke and didn't have any electric blankets on the bed either."

I just stared at him, awestruck. He was clearly being serious about it. Not that he would joke about something like that either. I suddenly feel a knot build in my throat. This wasn't good. It really is attacking people.

"I made it out safely and thankfully it wasn't anything out of control. I managed to put it out on my own before the fire department arrived," he tells me in a serious tone. "I was lucky. Very lucky last night. However, I don't want to push my luck again. Uryu, there is something here and I don't know what it is. So… Care to elaborate on what happened to you?"

I'm hesitant to answer. I want to tell him about last night but at the same time… I don't know what to do. I let out a long breath and lean back even more in the chair. I realize know that I can't deny what's going on. I'd like to but I can't.

"Well… I didn't get home until 4 this morning," I tell Urahara as he goes back to the computer. "No sooner do I go to bed… I guess you could say something just attacked me."

"Like what sort of thing?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well, I…" I mumble.

I'll sound like an idiot if I actually say it. He suddenly opens his desk drawer a sets out a folder. He pushes it towards me along the desk. I slowly open it and notice it is full of drawings. Very unpleasant drawings made by the children. I start going through all of them. They show a lot of violent pictures or depressing images. But an almost near constant were the odd black forms. Some had human forms, others were monsters, and some were just odd black formless scribbles. My heart just froze and fell hard into my gut.

"All of those came from today. I gathered all of children and had them draw what they were feeling or what scared them," Urahara says, picking up one of the drawings. "Nearly all of them drew one or more of those dark figures. Upon asking them what they were I got several responses. It's the monster in closet, it's the monster under the bed, bad shadows, shadow men, and the list went on. Some of my more docile children have become angry for no reason and some of the more outgoing want to be left alone. I thought at first that a small bug of sort was just circulating around the children making them weak and ill but nothing can be found wrong with them in blood work or cultures. All of them have reported feeling worse after seeing one of those things."

"I don't know what to say… But these are the same things that came after me this morning," I finally get out of mouth, putting the pictures back. "I ended up leaving my apartment and just started driving around for about hour before actually stopping to get breakfast."

Dr. Urahara remains silent for a few moments. I'm getting worried and I can tell Urahara is far past worried. I don't know what to say again. I have no idea what any of us should do or can do for that matter. I thought about asking him if we should get Kurosaki a little more involved but given his current state of mind…

"Answer me something, Uryu. Yesterday… When you were trapped in the room with Kurosaki, did you use your bare fist when you stuck him in the face?" Urahara asks me clear out of the blue.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I ask, holding up my left hand. I need some new bandages now that I'm looking at it.

"This is going to sound odd but there was a first degree burn on his right cheek," Urahara explains as I just stare at him. "And I really mean a burn. It's weird to say the least."

"I… I honestly just hit him with my fist," I reply quickly as he lets out a long sigh. "It was self-defenses!"

"Okay, okay. There are some other things I'd like to show you as well," he tells me as he grabs his cane and gets to his feet. "I'd like to show you one of the children's rooms. Come with me."

I follow him the door and down a couple of halls before stopping at closed door. He unlocks it and pushes the door open. The room was in shambles. The blinds were ripped apart, bed sheets rips, mattress and box spring at opposite ends of the room, glass from light the lights peppered the floor, and personal effects were littered everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked turn to the senior doctor.

"Thankfully the girl that owns this room spent the night with a friend in other room last night," Urahara replies, pulling the door shut again and locked it back. "Nurses reported all manner of sounds coming from this room; to the lights breaking and fabric tearing to growls and strange voices. One nurse freaked when he dared to peek inside. He quit right after that and left in a hurry. He just reported seeing a dark mass with glowing red eyes staring at him. He refuses to step foot on the grounds to even collect his things."

I can't believe all of this happened just last night. I'm in total shock. Dr. Urahara pulls out a baggy from his coat pocket and shows me a soiled handkerchief. It's nasty looking but it looks familiar. I can spell it a bit through the bag. Wait… It's the smell from the basement but… It's also the same stuff that I found on me when I was pushed out into the street.

"Where was this found?" I question as he takes it back from me.

"This odd goo was found in the lock to Ichigo's room," Urahara replied as feel I that knot return in my throat. "However, that is not the most troubling thing. This same stuff was also found all over the cables and shaft of the elevator on the 4th floor."

"You mean…?" I mutter as he nods his head slowly.

"I don't know what's really going on, unfortunately, but this goo isn't something to take lightly," Urahara said, putting the bag back in his pocket. "I'm still trying to let it all seep in."

"This isn't the first time I've see that stuff," I tell him, brushing some of my hair out of my face. "Not long after working here… I was waiting for the crosswalk to change so I could get to the parking deck but out of nowhere something shoved me right into the street. Father showed up in time to pull me back onto sidewalk before I got hit. I had a large nasty looking handprint on the back of my clothes made up of that same nasty stuff.."

"Are you serious? Well, this doesn't bode well at all, now does it?" Urahara mutters, rubbing his chin. "What a mess this is turning out to be. I don't know what to do. I hate to admit this stuff is really happening but there is no getting around I'm afraid."

I sigh and reach into my pocket. I feel something in there. I pull it out. It's that waitress' card. I didn't look at it before. I had just slipped into my pocket before I left. I looked at it briefly and the words 'psychic' and 'ghost hunters' caught my attention. So she runs a business on the side? I go to put the card away when something jerks it out of my hand and tosses it a Dr. Urahara. What the hell!

"What in the world was that?" Urahara asks wide eyed, now holding the card.

"No idea," I reply as he looks down at it.

"Huh? Where did you get this?" he asks me reading it over.

"The waitress at the diner gave it to me," I reply, rubbing the back of my head.

"A waitress? Hm… Well… Black Cat Ghost Hunters. Psychic: Shihoin Yoruichi. Tech/researcher: Tsukabishi Tessai," he read aloud, really giving the card a good look over. "Fax and phone numbers. This is interesting."

"Hey, wait! I know we're a little desperate but let's get real here," I snap at him but he just tucks the card in his own pocket. "I mean… How do we know they're not just some quacks or con artists?"

"We have no idea what's go on around us, now do we?" Urahara asks.

"Well, no, not entirely but—"

"I know this is highly unrealistic but we need to look at our options."

"We have options?" I moan.

"We do now. The only other person here that has any real idea of what's going on is little passed ill-tempered," Dr. Urahara points out to me. "He's a good source but it would be like pulling teeth to really get him to cooperate with us for any length of time. Not only that but it would be awkward parading a patient around."

"So how are they going to be any different?" I ask as a smile I don't really care for splits his face. "They will be in street clothes and that would look really awkward as well."

"Not if we make them look like staff," he hums, patting me on the shoulder.

"You can't be serious?" I bite out and he just chuckles.

"Under the radar is the best we to go," he replies, cheerfully. "I'll give the number a call in a few hours' time. Oh and by the way…"

I watch him reach into his other pocket and pull something out of it. It's a small box. What's this for? He quickly hands it to me and puzzle at what this is for.

"You might want to head upstairs at some point. The fourth floor has a small party waiting for you," he smiles and I mentally hit myself. That's right today is my birthday. "The party needs its guest of honor."

I open the box and find a nice silver colored tie clip with my name engraved on it in fancy English lettering. It's sterling silver? Nice. I'll put it on later. I close the box back up and put it in my pocket for safe keeping. I turn my head back to Dr. Urahara.

"Thank you," I reply and he just smiles again.

"That's about the only thing I ever buy for the birthdays of the men around here besides gift cards," he shrugs, tapping his cane lightly on the floor. "So, why don't you head on upstairs. With your father no longer able to help take care of things… I'm being pulled rampantly around trying to run the hospital and that large lawsuit. I chose your father because he had worked here so long and he's a very good business man. He never cut corners and has a very good work ethic. Those are things I do lack at times. Right now I've got to really pick up the slack before it gets over my head. Bring me down some cake, won't you?"

"Yes, of course," I nod and he starts back towards his office. "Are you really going to call them?"

"Hm? Never hurts to try, now does it?" he muses, adjusting that silly hat of his. "I have no real idea of what's going on here. If this Shihoin is anything similar to our dear Kurosaki she might shine some light what's going on. As it is, we could do with a good ray of light."

I'm not really on board with the idea but at this point we should try what options we do have. That of course isn't much. I head up one of the back stairwells using my key to get in. I might as well enjoy this little party the staff is throwing for me. This might be the last bit of enjoyment I get.

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)

It's nice to be back in my room again and out of that disgustingly white padded room. I'm still adjusting to the color scheme of course. Shut up stomach! Lunch should be here soon. I stare out my window into the garden and the busy street. The leaves are all about gone now on the bushes and trees, leaving only skeletal forms behind. I haven't been outside in a while. It is nice, however, having Akane back with me even if she can't stay for long periods. I don't feel so lonely.

I turn back around and look at my bed. It's also odd to have colored sheets. It's even weirder to know that I now to have a pet. Speaking of that fish… I know four-eyes left me a book on how to take care it. I should probably read it some. I really have nothing else to do. All my games and other actives were stripped from me for the next few days. It wasn't me that did that! Yeah, sure I have a mean streak in me but…

Not only that but that creature from downstairs locked that door making sure Uryu couldn't get away from me. I put my hand on my cheek. There is a thin gauze bandage there. I still don't know how I got a burn from him punching me. There was nothing there but his fist. I wonder over to my bed and sit. I reach over and pick up the book on that stupid fish. I begin to just thumb through it more or less. There's a list of pictures here of all different kinds of bettas. Hey, wow, some of these are really pretty.

I hear a slight knocking on my door. I look up at the clock. Lunch must be here a little early. I get and up stand on the other side of the room so they can put the tray on my bed. New rules. I have to leave distance between me and the staff. A couple of second later the door opens slowly and I wait for the man to set down the tray. However, all I see is a thin bandaged hand holding out a plate with a piece of cake on it. Really now? What is he up to his time? I thought I had run him off.

"What's with the cake, dodge ball?" I asked as he slowly pokes his head in. "Just set it down and leave."

"Uh, yes, well I just wanted to talk to you briefly," he tells me as he walks carefully into my room he won't turn towards me. That's rather odd.

"Last I heard you weren't supposed to be on my case," I retort sarcastically but he set down the cake on my nightstand. "Therefore, you shouldn't be in here. So good bye."

"I'll be gone shortly," he mutters, looking at the fish tank. "About yesterday…"

"What about it?" I huff, crossing my arms.

"What happened that made you snap?" he asks me quietly.

"Huh?" I mumble.

"The door got locked and then you just… You didn't look like you," he answers still not looking at me. "Rumor has it the devil is back. Is that true?"

I press my lips together and cast my eyes to the ground. Right now the devil was quiet. He's been quiet for a while now. I… I know he's watching everything that goes on around me. I have no control over that. I let out a sigh before looking back up at him.

"Yes, it's true…" I whisper. I watch him tense.

"I thought so," he mumbles. "By the way I noticed yesterday you don't look that well."

"Meaning…?" I drawl.

"You look ill. You're getting rather pale and I've noticed you have a few greying hairs," he says, tapping on the table.

"I have grey hair?" I put hand on my head. "Well, being here for so long will do that to anyone."

"However, there's something else," he says, stopping his tapping before facing me. Whoa! He looks like shit.

"So who hit with an ugly stick," I mock but he doesn't seem to find the joke.

"Those things that are living in the basement…" He says, crossing his arms loosely. "They are really starting to act up. Dr. Urahara's bed caught on fire when he was asleep, one of the childrens' rooms is in shambles, and I was attacked by two of those shadow things early this morning. Of course one of them also caused my father's accident as well."

"Makes your blood run cold, right? What they can do. Even follow you into your own home," I muse but I'm not taking this information lightly. "You've let them steep in this place for too long. I warned you. Mental hospitals are an oasis for them. It only takes one. Like a germ. It quickly multiplies once it's in. There's nothing I can do. I can only see them. I have no real knowledge on how to remove them or if they can be removed for that matter. So if you were looking for help from me I'm useless to you."

"I-I see," he lets out a shaky breath. "Enjoy the cake."

He quickly turns and walks out. I hear the lock click and I walk over to the nightstand. I had wanted to ask him one more question but… Let's see here. It looks like part of a birthday cake. Alright! It's a corner piece. Marble cake with chocolate frosting. Not bad. I'll leave it for after lunch. I'm getting tired of pudding and fruit. Lunch should be here in a couple of minutes.

Things aren't turning out so good. This is only the tip of the iceberg as they say. I do worry about what's going to happen here. I don't like this place but it's all I've really known. I hate to say I've grown attached to this damn place but… I have no idea what will happen in the near future. I do fear it. I also fear myself.

Last night when I sat in the padded cell I started thinking about some things. The White Devil was originally brought out do to medications. However, nothing in my meds had changed for a long time. I did understand but then it just sort of hit me last night. It wasn't until those other 'devils' entered this place did he start to show himself again. I also thought about some of the things he said to me. Those nightmares were memories but memories of what?

According to him I had a former existence but what kind of existence was it? I sit back down on the bed. I dwell on it some more. As far as I know I'm the one that they are after. Considering it's an army of black figures… I must not have been real popular with them. But why? I have so many gaps it's not funny. It's always just at that one point. There is never anything before or after it. I don't get it. I really don't understand anything.

(A/N Well, that's the end of that chapter! So, on to the good news! I am… ENGAGED! Yay! I still have a long time before I get married, however. But, hey… I hope this chapter was worth reading I'm going to be throwing in some new characters. Tell me what all of you think! Ja ne!)

Millie M. Banshee


	19. Investigation Pt 1

White

Chapter 18

Investigation Pt. 1

(A/N Yay, I'm up dating! I've been a bit sick of late. My allergies kicked in and blah… Anyway, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! **_OH, AND THANK YOU, ICHIGOMOONCUTTER!_** You found a large continuity error. It's late and my brain is fried! Thank you!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

**_Telepathy/disembodied voices_**

* * *

(Last Time)

Last night when I sat in the padded cell I started thinking about some things. The White Devil was originally brought out do to medications. However, nothing in my meds had changed for a long time. I did understand but then it just sort of hit me last night. It wasn't until those other 'devils' entered this place did he start to show himself again. I also thought about some of the things he said to me. Those nightmares were memories but memories of what?

According to him I had a former existence but what kind of existence was it? I sit back down on the bed. I dwell on it some more. As far as I know I'm the one that they are after. Considering it's an army of black figures… I must not have been real popular with them. But why? I have so many gaps it's not funny. It's always just at that one point. There is never anything before or after it. I don't get it. I really don't understand anything.

* * *

(Present Time Urahara's POV)

I'm a little nervous about calling this number but I feel like I have no other choice. I must say I feel a bit like a fool. I lean back in my office chair and look at the card in my fingers. I might as well get it over with. I sigh, leaning forward and start to dial the number. I can't believe I'm doing this.

**Riiiing, Riiiing, Riiiiing**

I'm half way tempted to hang—

"**_Hello? Black Cat Ghost Hunters, _Tsukabishi Tessai speaking.**"

Then again it's a little late now.

"Um, yes, hello… Uh…"

"**_What's your situation, sir? Don't worry I've heard some pretty outlandish things._**"

"Well, it is about as out there as you can get. I got your number from a friend more or less and decided to call. I mean it was just a spur of the moment thing. I just… Uh…"

"**_Okay… But let's say we get down to it. You're only making this more awkward._**"

"Right, uhh… So, we could use some help in figuring something things out. We have a ghost."

"**_Ah, now we're getting somewhere._**"

"Actually several," I bit my lip, nervously.

"**_That's usually the case. Can you tell me a bit about them and where you live?_**"

"It's not actually where I live… I mean it's followed me to my house but it's not actually residing in the house. This is really going to sound out there when I tell you everything."

"**_Trust me. I've heard just about everything out there. We even had some real wacko-wierdos as clients if you know what I mean._**"

"Oh, well, then you'll love this place. It's certainly… Special…"

There was a bit of pause between us. I guess he was expecting me to say more but… I suddenly buttoned my lip.

"**_Sir, I don't mean to sound rude but we do have other clients. Feel free to call back later when it's less awkward for you._**

"Nonono! Wait! Please! I'm really having to swallow a huge bulk of my pride to do this but we are really despite here! Something is here that nearly killed a friend of mine and we think it's already killed a child."

"**_What? Killed a child? Well, then you just jumped to the top of the list. Tell me more. What's your name by the way?"_**

"My name? Yes, it's Urahara Kisuke."

"**_Okay. So, more details would be good. Obviously this thing is a real danger. Have you actually seen it?_**"

"Not—not directly. Others have. Mostly shadows," I notice a long pause on his end.

"**_Hmm… Shadows… Okay, what else?_**"

I might as well just get everything off of my chest. I really feel like a fool for doing this but…

"Actually, I've composed a list of everything along with some pictures in an email. I've got it ready to send. My phone number is also included it."

"**_Okay, let me get on the computer. You can go on and send it._**"

I go into my drafts and look over the letter one more time. That looks like everything I feel safe sending. I quickly send it off. It will take him while to review it. It's a pretty long read.

"**_Okay, I got it. Wow, you've got enough listed. I'm going through these pictures. They were drawn by children?_**"

"Yes. I don't like them."

"**_Don't blame you. Hm, wait? Your address says you sent this from Karakura Hospital? You a doctor?_**"

"Uh, well… Um… Ehh… Yes." Now it really got awkward. Dummy, next time don't use the hospital's email.

"**_So that's why you had to swallow your pride._**"

"Haha… Listen, whatever these things are they are progressively getting worse. I'm also not at the main hospital. I'm calling from the psychiatric ward next door."

"**_Oh, so that's what that little remark was about. Well, if you're calling us it must be pretty bad._**"

"You have no idea. I'm not pulling your chain or anything. My children are getting sick not to mention some of the adults patients. Staff members are getting spooked and leaving. We are speculating one child has died do to them. Plus there have been attempts to kill others! Myself included!"

"**_Like I've said you've jump to the top of the list. I'll finish reviewing everything and go from there. I'll call you back to make the appointment. We might be able to make it tomorrow sometime._**"

"That would be great. Really! Just remember this is a working hospital. Keep everything low key."

"**_We can be discrete. I will get back to you soon. Thank you for calling. We will be there as soon as we can._**"

"Yes, uh, thank you," I hang up the phone and put my head on the desk. "Well, that was incredibly awkward."

I know he's going to go over everything I listed in that email. I hope I'm doing to the right thing. I'm at a loss here. I have no idea what else to do. The last thing I need is for this to get really out of hand. More importantly to the media. We're already under fire. The last thing we need is someone blabbing about this. Our credibility would be zero then.

I sit back up and sigh. I might as well get back to work. I push back and stand up. With my cane in hand I head towards the door. I don't know what to do to protect the patients and staff. Hell, I don't even know how to protect myself. I reach back to close the door behind me.

**RIIIIING! RIIIIING RIIIIING!**

"Really?" I moan, walking back in and pick up the phone. "Hello, Dr. Urahara speaking."

**"How about tonight?"**

"Ehhh?" I hum into the phone. It's a woman.

"**You just called, right? About your ghost problems? We can do it tonight!**"

"OH! Oh, tonight? Uh, well, I guess. I've got get things ready for you… Uh, wow, I was not expecting that."

"**Yeah, well, when Tessai told me children were involved I just decided to get the ball rolling. I'll hand it back over to him! Tessai, phone's yours.**"

"**Thank you, Lady Yoruichi! Well, then, I guess it's tonight. What time would you say would be best? Don't make it too late."**

"Will 7:30 do?"

"**That will be perfectly fine. Just so you know when Lady Yoruichi does her work she doesn't like to be told where she is going or anything about the place. Let her do her own thing more or less. Unless she asks you don't tell her anything. She doesn't want anybody contaminating her. She likes to go in bind so to speak.**"

"She's worried about the power of suggestion?"

"**Yes, that's what I was look for. I couldn't remember it! If you tell her something it could really screw up her readings. So you're at the mental ward? What do we have to worry about before going?**"

"Well, be prepared for a lot of walking the elevators are out. Myself and another doctor will be escort you around. I'm going to ask you, as weird as this sounds, to wear some of our doctors' coats. We don't want to start anything with the staff or patients. Don't bring in a video camera or recorders do the legal issues."

"**Well, that's not going to do us much good. Could we at least bring a recorder? We need some hard evidence after all.**"

"Alright, just one recorder. That's it. Don't pull it out around any of staff or patients. If you feel uncomfortable about any of the patients let me or the other doctor know. Children are on ground level and adults are on second. The 3rd level houses some of our more severe cases and 4th floor are offices. We have a basement and tunnel that connects to the main hospital as well."

"**Okay, well, that seems like a lot of ground to cover. Don't worry about the address I know where the hospital already is. We'll also be sure to keep it on the down low.**"

"Oh, please do. Thank you again. I'll have to get a few things ready. It's already getting to be 5."

"**So it is. Alright, we shall see you in a little while.**"

"When you enter, tell the front guard to page me. I'll come to meet you."

"**Will do. We will see you shortly.**"

"Yes, well, good bye." I hang up the phone and run a hand down my face. That was a lot faster than I expected.

I need to get Uryu. He sort of crashed in his dad's office about an hour and a half ago. I pick up the phone and dial the extension to that office. It's a lot easier than climbing the steps. Damn it, it just went voice mail. It must be on forward. Really? I'm not marching up those steps so help me. I'll have to call someone to get him up.

* * *

(Uryu's POV 7:26 PM)

I slowly make my way towards the front of the building. I can't believe he actually called them and now they're here. I had recognized the woman's voice from down the hall. I am not looking forward to this. I honestly don't know how this is going to go over. I can't see how this is going to help. I round the corner as they talk to guard at the front. Well, here goes nothing.

"Yes, I'll page him," I hear the guard say.

"Hello, I see you made it without any problems," I state as they turned to meet me.

"Ishida, right?" she hummed, pointing at me. "I honestly didn't think I'd hear from you."

"You wouldn't have but somehow your card fell into Dr. Urahara's hands," I tell her bluntly as she smiles. I do take notice of her rather large partner. He's a rather robust man… To put it frankly the man is huge and he looks like he could snap me like a twig. I'd actually like to size him up to Sado. Though I think this man would still be the larger of the two.

"Ah, hello, hello," I hear Urahara behind me. "Nice of you to come. I see you beat me here, Uryu."

"I did," I reply, turning to meet him.

"Well, then, let's say we stop standing around like road blocks and head down to my office," Urahara says happily, tapping his cane lightly on the floor.

"Yes, of course," the large man replies as we follow closely behind Dr. Urahara. "This does seem like a rather large place."

"It gets smaller once you get use to it," Urahara shrugs opening his office door. "After you."

We all file in and Urahara closes the door behind us. They take the two seats in front of the desk.

"So, I'm Dr. Urahara Kisuke and this is my friend Dr. Ishida Uryu. He's an intern, presently," Urahara gestures to me and I nod silently. Wait! Did he just call me a friend?

"How do you, you do? I'm Shihoin Yoruichi and this is my partner Tsukabishi Tessai," she says sweetly, looking between us before looking around the office. I notice she stop to stare at something in the corner of the room. Her amber eyes seem the narrow in a bit of aggression I guess you'd say. Does she see something? "Well, now… This place sure is interesting."

"Putting it bluntly," I state under my breath.

"Well, I hear I can't really tell you anything about this place so can you at least tell us about yourselves?" Urahara muses.

"Well, I, uh… I've been doing this for about 13 years now. Professionally," she explains, shifting her eyes back to the corner briefly. "I've been able to see spirits since I was 12 and decide to make this a profession when I was in college. I even took classes in parapsychology."

"Really? I assume that is the study of the paranormal more or less," Urahara questions.

"Yes, that is correct. My ability is empathy and I can also see the dead, of course," she continues. "Being an empath I can feel what the spirits feel whether I want to or not. I can also do the same with the living."

She looks at me this time. Of course. I let out a sharp breath and turn my face from her. I then hear Tsukabishi clear his throat a bit.

"I got interested in the paranormal when I was 6 when we moved out into country and odd things started happening. Shadows, voices, things moving, and footsteps," Tsukabishi says, pushing up his glasses. "My mother couldn't take it anymore and we finally moved back to the city. I started investigating when I was in high school. I use to run a horror section in the school's newspaper for fun. It got rather popular so I decided to take it the next level. I started investigating on my own. About 12 years ago I ran into Lady Yoruichi on an investigation and she needed someone to do research and tech work. We've been working together ever since."

"Nice. So you've been partners for a good long while," Urahara hums, scratching the side of his face. "Well, it's about 8 now. The children should be in bed or at least in the rooms at nine. There are a places on this floor I'd like to show you if you'd like to start."

"Sure, we can get started," she says getting to her feet as does her partner.

I watch as Urahara get up and walks over to a coat rack a pulls off a couple of white coats. He hands one to Shihoin but certainly takes pauses looking up at Tsukabishi. I don't think any of us were expecting someone of his size to walk in the front door.

"I don't believe we have a coat to fit you," Urahara gives the man a half grin. "But you can at least wear the tag I had made up."

Urahara unclips the tag from the coat and hands it to the man. He puts it on his dark blue turtle neck shirt. The white coat seems to be the perfect fit for Shihoin. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. It's kind of cold in here. I'm not going to like this. I honestly have a bad feeling about this. I now have a bolder just sitting in my stomach.

"Hey, Ishida, lighten up a little bit," Shihoin tells me, giving a small wink.

"Yeah," I grumble, rubbing the back of my head.

"Let's get started," Urahara says, pointing the end of his cane at the door. "Honored guests first."

The two step out first as we bring up the rear. I notice it's a good bit warmer out here. Maybe she had seen something in his office. What I don't know and I don't want to know. We follow Dr. Urahara down to what use to be the little girl's room. I think her name Ururu. The nurses had gathered her things during the day and set her up a new room. Urahara had asked one of the few remaining janitors to leave the room be.

We stopped in front of the room and Urahara reached for the handle. He swung it open as light poured in from the hallway. The room was still in shambles minus the girl's belongings. Shihoin slowly make her way in with Tsukabishi following close behind her. I notice she brings her arms close to her body like she is cold.

* * *

(Yoruichi's POV)

I got the creeps just walking down to this room and now that I'm standing it… Nasty. What are those? This place gives me some serious chills. What is up with this place? I saw a really creepy kid off in the corner in Dr. Urahara's office. I didn't like him. Something was off about him. His mouth was black and burned like. He also had no eyes just black pits. Getting back to this room, however…

"Hmmm… I don't like it. Nope I don't like it," I tell them, looking around at the chaos. "I feel a lot of anger in here. I lot of anger. And the air is really heavy. I see a lot shadows in the room. They're not a shadow person. They're odd. They crawl around on everything and move around a bit like an ameba."

"What are they?" I hear Urahara ask from the doorway.

"I don't really know. But I have seen them before. They're like little parasites," I tell him, still looking about room. "They can make people sick. Very sick."

"Okay, well…" I hear him mutter.

"I can also see a lot of tearing and scratching. Tessai, move the bed," I tell him as he walks around me and slides the bed over. "Oh, wow."

"What is it?" I hear Ishida ask.

"You might want to come in here," I tell them, pulling out the flashlight on my keychain. "You've got to see this."

"That's not a good sign," Tess says, kneeling down to look at the floor.

They walk in and stand to my left as I flash the light over the deep scratches in the floor. I hear them gasp at what was in the floor. Claw marks were everywhere. Deep ones too. They had to be about half a centimeter deep and of course it's concrete under the title. I don't like this. Whatever this is very, very strong. I notice they come in sets of threes. I really don't like that.

"Now, what can do that?" Dr. Urahara chokes out, tuning to look at me. "Look at that! If can tear the floor open what could it do to a person?"

"Maul," I state frankly. "Kill even."

I notice the color bleach out the doctors' faces. I noticed that really seemed to hit home with them. I feel a lot of fear and worry rolling off them. Tessai didn't tell me anything but given the look on his face he knows where this is stemming from. This is the anger I feel in the room it's coming from theses scratches.

"You made something angry last night," I speak quietly.

"The child was moved to another room last night," Urahara tells me and I nod.

"A girl. Small frame. Black hair with pig tails?" I tell him as he looks bugged eyed at me. I love doing that to people. "I have glimpses of her in the room. Everyone leaves energy behind. It's just residue. It will disperse sooner or later."

"What exactly is this thing?" Ishida askes, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Given the markings… Especially how deep they are and that they come in sets of 3s," Tessai answers for me. "We're most likely looking at a diabolical entity."

"When you mean 'diabolical' you mean something… Like—like a demon?" Uryu asks. Worry is clear on his face.

"Yes, that is what we mean," I confirm as both of them lose even more color. "Listen, I'm going to straightforward with you. The moment I got to this place I actually didn't wanted to step a toe out of the car. I saw things even before we entered and it really picked up after we come in. I can tell you right now that there is a dark putrid mass below us. It dwells there and so I assume you have a basement here."

"Putrid is a good way to describe it," Dr. Urahara says, looking at floor. "I hope you have a strong a stomach we're going there next."

"What do you mean by strong stomach," Tessai asks as the doctors head towards the door.

"Oh, you'll notice," Dr. Urahara half grin and hobbles out of the room.

* * *

(Dr. Urahara's POV)

Oh, man, I don't like this one bit! A demon? Seriously? How did it get here? Where did it come? And why here of all places? I lead them to the stairs and pull out my cardkey. I don't honestly know what to think. The whole idea of a demon here is just… Well, it's just not right. However, I needn't notice any of that goo that is been popping up. It was clean. Could there be more than one? Oh, no…

"Is something the matter, Dr. Urahara?" Shihoin asks me as I unlock the door. "There is a huge sense of dread rolling off you."

"Oh, I'm dreading something," I open the door and smell just hits you like a wave.

"Oh! What is the world is that?" Tsukabishi asks, quickly covering his nose. "Now that is putrid. Oh, eyes are burning! Wow!"

"Told ya," I smirk as I open the door to the stairs.

I notice Shihoin doesn't want to go down there. She stares down over the railing at the last two flights of steps. Her breathing is a bit ragged. I have a feeling she sees something she doesn't like. I notice Uryu inch towards her a little and dares to take a peek as well. He backs up rather hurriedly. Is there something there? Tsukabishi goes next and looks down. He obviously doesn't see what they're seeing. It's got me curious now.

I build up the courage to take a look for myself. I slowly peak over the railing and I don't see anything. Shihoin is clearing looking at something. There is a great deal of fear on her face. Uryu has completely moved out of stairwell.

"What's down there?" I ask calmly.

"I-I-I… I can't go d-down there," she chokes out, backing up and out of stairwell. "I don't think I can down there and I don't want to."

"What did you see, Lady Yoruichi?" Tsukabishi asks her, putting a hand on shoulder in hopes of comforting here."

"A portal is down there. Portals are gateways to spirit realms," she says, glancing back at the door to the stairs. "Think of them as spirit highways. Some are formed naturally others can be brought on by the living messing with thing they know nothing about. Anything can come through them. This one is a hub. Think of a large train terminal."

"You saw that? Down there?" I ask, looking between Uryu and Shihoin. Only Shihoin responded with a nod. Uryu just turned away from me.

"Can we close it?" Tsukabishi asks. "We've managed to close others."

"Not this one. It is far too big. You can't just put a seal on it. Doing that would make what's already there angry and when the seal is broken, shit's going to hit the fan," she states forcefully. "Honestly, this place needs to be shut down and forgotten about."

"WHAT? We can't do that!" Uryu responds quickly. "Doing that would really—"

"Is that our only option?" I ask breaking off Uryu.

"I can't do anything. I'm only human in the end," she tells me folding her arms. "We can try to close the gate and cleanse this place but the ground is rotten. It's no good. They won't leave. They'll come back time and time again. It wouldn't be worth trying to salvage this place. Has anything happened at the main hospital?"

"Not that we know of. The original hospital was from back in 50s," I explain, leaning against the wall. "The mental ward has been here since the late 70s. Both buildings share the same basement. As far as I know nothing strange has gone on next door."

**RING-RING! RING-RING! RING-RING!**

"Oh, my phone. Excuse me," I mutter reaching into pocket. "Dr. Urahara."

**"HE'S OUT!"** it's one of the nurses. He damn near took my ear off.

"Calm down. Who's out?" I ask hear loud noises in the stairwell.

"**Kurosaki!** **He'd headed down the stairs!**" He yells at me as I quickly take a few quick steps to the stairwell door. "**He's done something to door and we can't get it open! He doesn't even have a jacket on!**"

I look at the other people in the small area. My eye quickly falls Tsukabishi. Hopeful he can bring Kurosaki down without too much trouble.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Tsukabishi ask as I swing open the door.

"GRAB THE PATIENT!" I yell at him as he steps forward and quickly reaches for the only person in the stairwell.

"LET GO OF ME YOU, BASTARD!" Ichigo yells at the top of his lungs as Tsukabishi holds him up off the ground in a lock from behind. His feet are kicking like crazy. "FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"That is quite a nasty mouth you got there," Tsukabishi reprimands, tightening his lock. This only resorted to Ichigo cussing more in pain and struggling more. It shouldn't be funny but it is. "You should not use such language, young man!"

"Calm down! Kurosaki!" I snap back at him and he finally focuses in on me. I hear more feet rushing down the stairs now. Most like staff from the second floor. "What are you doing this time?"

"Where is she? I wanna talk to her!" he snaps as a couple of men come down with a straightjacket in hand. "That dark skinned woman!"

"I'm here," Shihoin says, stepping out from behind Tsukabishi. "Who are you?"

The two nurses quickly started to put a fighting Kurosaki into the jacket.

"Get in the jacket! Get in," one them yells. "Dammit! Just get the sedative and knock him out!"

"Let go of me! Don't you give me that fucking sedative! I want to talk to her!" Ichigo snaps at them as one of them hold up a syringe. "Don't you put it in me!"

"NO," I order, grabbing the nurse's hand with the needle. "Let's make deal, Ichigo! You can talk to her only if you get in the jacket and behave. It's the jacket or no deal."

"Anything to talk to her," Ichigo growls, suddenly going limp. The nurses get the coat on him and strap him up tight.

"It's to the padded room with you!" a nurse barkss, jerking Ichigo towards the stairs.

"Our deal!" Ichigo growls at me. "We had a deal, Urahara!"

"H-he stays," I command as the nurses look dumbfounded. "Kurosaki stays for the time being."

"But, doctor!" the other nurse gaps at me. "He's a loose cannon! You know it! Everyone knows it!"

"He's stays," Uryu reprimands, pulling Ichigo towards him. "Whether we like it or not."

"Well, hello, Dodge Ball," Kurosaki gives Uryu one his sarcastic grins. I swear that looks so evil. "Thanks for the cake."

"Whatever," Uryu grumbles, keeping a hold on Ichigo as the nurses let go. "We'll keep a close on him."

"He's been acting up a lot lately," one of the nurse snorts at us. "Hope you can handle him."

"He'll behave for a while, won't you, Kurosaki," I ask him as he nods, quickly.

"I'm staying! So take a hike, boneheads!" Kurosaki mocks at them.

"Have fun what that monster," the other nurse spats, before they head back up stairs.

"GRRR," Ichigo growls just to rub it in as they disappear up into the stairwell. "So, Shihoin Yoruichi, right?"

* * *

(Normal POV)

She looked at him a little surprised that he knew her name. After all it was only supposed to be Uryu and Urahara to know. They should have seen it coming. They couldn't keep this a secret, especially from him. Urahara ran a hand down my face and sighed heavily. Uryu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And you are?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he stated with a smile and bowed slightly. "I saw you on the way in here and I knew I just had to meet you. I couldn't miss the chance. A friend of mine told me Urahara called you. It seems things have gotten out of hand."

"Nothing is a secret with him. He has spies everywhere," Urahara said as a chuckle built in Ichigo's throat. "He has dirt on everyone here in the hospital."

"That is the truth," he laughed with that smirk on his face. "Shame that it took this long for everyone to notice what I've seen since I was 9. There had to an infestation before they'd finally believe me."

"You're a sensitive as well?" she questioned, studying him a little harder now.

"You bet I am. One of the best you'll see. But you're not so bad yourself," he says also studying her. "I heard about you a good while back. Never thought I'd see you though. You are right popular with the local spirits."

"Oh? Am I?" she hummed, folding her arms. "I am quite good at what I do."

"I know. Now, let's say we get out this little box and back into hallway?" Ichigo said, standing in front of the security doors. "I wanna check on something."

"Like what?" Uryu asked, pulling out his cardkey. "If you try to make a break for it…"

"You—worry too much, four-eyes," Ichigo snorted as the door opens. "It's this way."

"Wait, don't get ahead of us," Uryu said, quickly grabbing Ichigo again.

"Then pick up your feet! I want to see it!" Ichigo said, stopping at a room.

"This is where we just were a few minutes ago," Tessai said, looking at the closed door. "What do you want with this room?"

Ichigo leaned on the handle with his elbow and opened the door. Light once again flooded the destroyed room from the hall. Yoruichi watched as Ichigo stepped into the room. The odd ameba shadows quickly scattered like roaches. How did he do that?

"There's glass on the floor," Urahara warned, taking notice of Ichigo's bare feet. "Watch where you step!"

"What a mess. I wonder…" Ichigo walked over to the other side of the room and squatted down near a vent. "Hey, Dodge Ball, come over here for a moment!"

Uryu set his jaw and made his way over to where Ichigo was. What did he want?

"Undo the screws for me, they're loose," Ichigo said, banging on it with his foot to show that it was.

Uryu tried at first to use his fingers but ended up pulling out a small coin from his pants' pocket to actually unscrew the grate. Once it was off Uryu wonder what was in there that Ichigo wanted so badly.

"Just reach in there. If it's still there it should be something small," Ichigo said, looking into the air duct.

"I'm not putting my hand in there, thank you," Uryu snapped.

"Chicken shit," Ichigo said, half lying down and reached in awkwardly using his foot. "Ain't nothing in here but dust and cobwebs."

Ichigo maneuvered a foot and leg the best he could given the limited space. A moment later they heard something small move in the duct. Once Ichigo locked the side of his foot on to it he slowly pulled back not to lose it. It sounded like metal on metal as he pulled his foot. With a small tink something hit the floor amongst all the dust Ichigo had pulled out with his foot.

Yoruichi pulled her keys out again and turned on the flashlight. As Uryu started going through the pile of dust on the floor he noticed something shining under the debris. He picked up the item up and set it in the palm of his hand. It was a single gold and jade stud earring. There wasn't much to it but it looked like a wave of relief washed over Ichigo.

"This was my mother's. It's the only thing I have of hers," Ichigo said, with a smile. "I had forgotten where I had stashed it before I was moved to the second floor. Don't lose it, four-eyes."

"Wait. So, you mean that this room…" Yoruichi blinked.

"This was his room when he was under my care as a child," Urahara stated, looking at her and Tessai.

(A/N Yay! Let's see how things turn out from here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait! Please review! Sorry to all those that went to read it and couldn't. I had to fix a major issue.)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
